Harry Potter und die Legende der Nazguls
by SchokoladenBonbon
Summary: Harry trauert um Sirius. Er trainiert hart damit nicht noch jemandem dem er nahe steht etwas passiert. Es passieren viele neue Sachen die ihn Durcheinander bringen
1. Default Chapter

**Hallo Leutz!**

**ich stell euch jetzt meine erste FF vor! hoffe euch gefällt es!**

**Also nix gehört mir! (sehr wichtig zu bedenken)**

**Und bitte lasst mir ein Reviwe?! Ja?**

**Kapitel 1 - Wieder mal im Ligusterweg  
**

**Harry fühlte sich noch nie so leer in seinem ganzen Leben. Er musste auch diesen Sommer vor seinem sechsten Schuljahr bei seinen einzig lebenden Verwandten verbringen. Für jemand anderen wäre das sicher nicht schlecht gewesen, aber nicht so für Harry. Sie hassten ihn für das was er war, was seine Mutter gewesen ist und was sein Vater war, Zauberer. Er wurde von ihnen behandelt wie Abschaum. Er hoffte nur, dass die Drohungen, die sein Onkel auf dem Bahnhof von seinen Freunden und Beschützern erhalten hatte, die Lage nicht noch schlimmer machen würde.  
**

**Er sollte es eigentlich lustig finden das gerade Moddy und seine anderen Zauberer freunde seinen Onkel bedroht haben damit sie ihn in ruhe lassen sonst würden sie kommen und ein riesen Theater machen.**

**Er weis wie sein Onkel es mag in zu schikanieren, in anschnauzen und zu, viel arbeit zwingen mag, aber das erwachsene Zauberer bei ihm auftauchen und das was sie dann machen geschweige denn was die nachbern machen würden wen sie sehen das solch Gesindel von nicht normalen Menschen bei ihnen auftauchen was würden sie dann nur denken! Dieser gedanke wird ihn davon abhalten Harry auch nur ein haar zu Krümmen oder ihn anzusprechen. Aber Harry war nicht glücklich da er vor ein paar Wochen seinen Paten Onkel Sirius verloren hatte dank seinem blöden fehler. Und er hat vor kurzem die Prophezeiung gehört in der es um ihn und Voldemord geht. Dumbldore, zu dem er immer aufgesehen hat wusste sie die ganze zeit und hat es ihm nicht gesagt „er war noch zu jung! Und zu unerfahren" hatte er gesagt. Stand ICH Voldemord 4x gegenüber und habe überlebt oder er? er wusste das voldemord alles tun würde um da dran zu kommen er hätte mich warnen können!!! Dachte er sich wütend, er hatte ihm vertraut aber jetzt wusste er das er für Dumbledore nur einer unter vielen Schach Figuren ist. Er wusste wenn er vernünftig Okklumentik gelernt hätte und Snape nicht so ein miserabler Lehrer gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht auf die falle von Voldemord reingefallen und Sirius wär noch da. Seine Freunde und er haben ihr leben riskiert um Sirius zu helfen der angeblich im Ministerium war. Er wollte Sirius retten hat ihn aber damit nur geschadet den er kam um Harry zu helfen und ist im Kampf mit Bellatrix Lestrange durch einen Bogen gefallen und verschwunden. Er sieht diesen Kampf Nacht für Nacht in seinen Träumen und wie Lupin ihn fest hält und sagt es sei zu spät er sei fort, für immer. Dieser gedanke machte ihn wahnsinnig er war schuld! Er war schuld an allem. Er verstand es nicht wieso mussten alle leute die er kannte oder mit ihm befreundet waren darunter leiden. Seine Eltern die sich für ihn geopfert haben die liebe seiner Mutter die ihn vor dem Todesfluch gerettet hat. Hatte er das überhaupt verdient? **

**Bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte wurde er von einem lauten knall aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Aus Reflex zog er seinen Zauberstab. „ TU DAS DING WEG!!!" schrie sein Onkel. Erst jetzt realisierte er das sie im Ligusterweg Nr.4 angekommen sind. Jetzt sah er auch das der knall von der Wagentür kam die mit voller wucht zu geschlagen wurde. Er steckte den Zauberstab ein und stieg aus nahm seinen Koffer und Hedwig und ging geradewegs nach oben. er dachte eigentlich dass sein Onkel ihn zurück rufen würde und den Koffer einschließen aber zur seiner Verwunderung passierte nichts. Ein Problem weniger dachte er sich. **

**Als er in sein Zimmer kam sah er dass eine Eule vor seinem Fenster saß und einen Brief bei sich hatte. Er legte seine Sachen aufs bett und öffnete das fenster. die Eule setzte sich auf seine schulter und streckte ihm das Bein mit dem Brief entgegen. Harry nahm den Brief ab und die Eule flog weg. Er fragte sich von wem der Brief sein könnte er ist ja erst gerade gekommen. Der Brief war von Ministerium. Er öffnete ihn sofort: **

_**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,**_

_**aufgrund der bedauerlichen Rückkehr von ‚Du-weißt-schon.wem' sehen wir uns gezwungen drastische Maßnahmen zu ergreifen. Damit jeder in der Lage ist, sich bestmöglich zu verteidigen, wird das Verbot der Ausübung der Magie für Viertklässler und höher aufgehoben. Sie haben damit die Möglichkeit, sich selbst zu Verteidigen. Beachten sie das Statut zur Vermeidung der Magie vor Muggeln.**_

_**Hochachtungsvoll,**_

_**M. Banks**_

_**Büro für magische Angelegenheiten**_

**Das erfreute Harry den jetzt könnte er richtig üben damit nicht noch einmal ein Mensch wegen ihm sein Leben riskiert. Wie Sirius. Bei diesem Gedanken schossen ihm wieder tränen in die Augen. Es schmerzte ihn wieder musste er daran denken dass er daran schuld war. Er wischte sie schnell weg. Bevor ihn noch jemand so sehen würde. Er musste sich ein plan ausdenken wie er stärker, mächtiger und vor allem wie er seinen Geist vor Voldemord verschließen kann.**

**Er konnte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken den von unten drangen laute schreie von seinem Onkel. Harry dachte zuerst das es ein Angriff war aber er konnte ein paar Stoff fetzen des Satzes verstehen. Er hörte so was wie „… wie können DIE es wagen einen hart arbeitenden Bürger wie mich zu bedrohen?..." dann wurde er leiser. **

**Harry setzte sich auf sein bett und dachte über den Plan nach. Er müsste irgendetwas machen damit er nicht so schwach ist vielleicht eine Kampfsportart. Er wollte schon seit dem er mit dem Basilisken gekämpft hat richtig mit einem Schwert umgehen. Es gibt bestimmt ein verein in der nähe wo er das über die Ferien lernen könnte. Zwei leute kamen die Treppe herauf. Das müssten sein Cousin Dudley und sein Onkel sein dachte er und er hatte recht 5 Sekunden später standen beide in seinem Zimmer. Was die jetzt wohl wollen? fragte er sich und wie auf Knopf druck kam die antwort von Onkel Vernon. „Ich lass mich nicht von einem Gesindel abartiger und unnormaler Menschen deines gleichen BEDROHN!!!!" sagte er in einem bedrohlichem ton. Aber Harry hatte keine Angst was konnte er den schon, dagegen tun. **

**Sein blick viel auf Dudley der amüsiert zwischen den beiden hin und her schaute den er mochte es wen sein Vater Harry zur Schnecke machte. Als stille eintritt fragte Harry lässig **

„**Was willst du dagegen tun?"**

„**WAS ICH DAGEGEN TUN WERDE DAS SAG ICH DIR!"**

**schrie er, dann an Dudley gewand fragte er freundlich „ Duddy könntest du bitte dieses Federfie da holen?" „was willst du mit ihr?" fragte Harry besorgt den keiner durfte Hedwig auch nur ein Feder Krümmen. „Was ich mit ihr mache ich werde dich alle drei Tage dazu zwingen einen Brief mit ihr weg zuschicken damit diese Idioten nicht kommen und uns belästigen und wenn du es nicht machst tu ich deiner geliebten Eule weh!" sprach er in einem sarkastischen ton. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach leise aber bedrohlich „ wenn du sie auch nur anfasst wird es dir leid tun!!!" **

**Sein Onkel sah zuerst geschockt auf den Zauberstab aber dann fing er an zu lächeln und sagte „ denkst du wirklich das ich noch mal darauf Reinfall! Geh schon mal runter Dudley! Ich schließ noch das Zimmer ab!" „das denke ich nicht! ACCIO HEDWIG" schrie er Hedwig samt Käfig flog aus Dudleys hand und in Harrys arme er öffnete den Käfig und Hedwig flog durch das noch offen stehende Fenster raus. „D-Das d-darfst du n-nicht!" stotterte Onkel Vernon. Dudley war schon rausgelaufen vor Angst Harry würde noch irgendetwas machen.**

„ **Ach! Und wer verbittet mir das?" sagte er ihm sarkastischen ton. Doch ohne eine antwort abzuwarten ging er raus und schrie ihm hinterher „Wen meine sachen weg sind oder ihr Hedwig etwas tut werdet ihr es büssen!" mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Haus. Vorher hatte er noch etwas Muggelgeld eingesteckt das er mal vor langer zeit gewechselt hatte wen er es mal brauchte. **

**Er ging durch die Straßen er konnte sich noch daran erinnern dass er mal ein Vereins studio für Chinesische Kampfsportarten ca. 7-8 km von hier gesehen hat. **

**Nach ca.20 Minuten gehen fand er es aber es war geschlossen. Er schaute nach den öffnungs- Zeiten morgen ab 9 Uhr würde es offen sein. Es standen auch einige Infos über den Verein somit wusste er dass hier die Kunst des Katana's schwert beigebracht wurde. Er ging zurück auf dem weg ging er an einem Supermarkt vorbei. Harry beschloss rein zu gehen und sich etwas gesundes und nahrhaftes zu essen zu Kaufen den er dachte sich das er bei den Dursleys nicht gerade viel zu essen bekommen würde. **

**Als er im Ligusterweg Nr.4 ankam und durch die Tür trat kam ein wütender Vernon ihm entgegen. Harry hatte schon seinen Zauberstab gezogen und spielte damit. Vernon war sofort stehen geblieben und lief rot an er wollte irgendetwas sagen besann sich jedoch und ging zurück zur Küche mit schon fast violett angelaufenen Kopf. Harry musste sich ein lachen verkneifen sonst würde der kopf von seinem**

**Onkel noch platzen dachte er sich. Er ging nach oben nahm sich eine Kiste die in seinem Zimmer stand legte seine gekauften sachen dar rein und tat ein Zauber drauf damit sie gekühlt wurden und nicht schnell vergammeln. Danach zog er sich um nahm eines seiner schul Bücher den er wollte ja lernen. Er schrieb sich wichtige Zauber heraus um sie morgen zu lernen danach ging er schlafen.**

**Sirius lachte seine Cousine Bellatrix aus und rief so laut das man es durch den Gewölberaum hallte: „Komm schon, du kannst es doch besser!". ein Zweiter Lichtblitz traf ihn.**

**Das Lachen auf seinem Gesicht war noch nicht ganz verloschen, doch seine augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Harry stürzte zu ihm aber desto schneller er lief desto langsamer kam er ihm näher. Er schaffte es nicht zu ihm er war wie auf einem Laufrad. Sirius viel immer noch. Dann sein Körper schwang sich in einem Bogen und er fiel rücklings durch den zerschlissenen Schleier, der vom Steinboden herabhing. Er sah den angstvollen und überraschenden Ausdruck auf dem einst so schönen und verwüsteten Gesichts seines Paten. Der Schleier flatterte und kam wieder zum stillstand. Er hörte Bellatrix triumphierenden schrei, er wollte hinterher, er wollte ihn retten, ihn raus ziehen, er schrie nach ihm, aber irgendetwas hielt und rüttelte ihn fest er sah auf Lupin „es ist zu spät; Harry!" wie konnte er das nur sagen wollte er ihm nicht helfen? **

**Er wurde weiter gerüttelt Lupin verschwand und ein rotes mopsartiges gesicht tauchte auf. Es war ein Traum.**

„**WILLST DU HIER DIE GANZE NACHBARSCHAFT AUFWECKEN JUNGE!" schrie sein Onkel. „tut mir leid hab schlecht geträumt" sagte Harry leise und dachte darüber nach was er gerade geträumt hatte ihm liefen Tränen die wangen hinunter zum glück war's noch nicht so hell und seine Gardinen zugezogen damit ihn keiner sieht. „ja, ja, Traum! Sei demnächst still oder es passiert was!" mit diesen ging er raus. Harry setzte sich auf er musste sich erst beruhigen. Es war schrecklich. Er hatte Angst um seine Freunde wen sie das gleiche Schicksal wie Sirius hatten. Das würde er nicht zu lassen. Seine Verzweiflung wandelte sich langsam aber sicher in eiskalte Entschlossenheit. **


	2. Training und Studium

**Hallo? lest hier irgenwer überhaupt meine FF??**

**wen ja würde ich es gerne wissen**

**ich wollte noch sagen das Genre sollte noch Supernaturel beinhalten hab aber ausversehen zweimal A/A gedrückt naja hier das nächste Chap!**

**Kapitel 2 – Training und Studium **

**Er musste irgendetwas unternehmen und zwar schnell. Es war 7 Uhr morgens er zog sich an wusch sich und ging runter zum Frühstück. Wie er sich gedacht hatte, gab es nur wenig zum Frühstück und für ihn am allerwenigsten. Dudley war nicht gerade froh das er so wenig bekam, er hat seit der Diät viel abgenommen und mit dem Box unterricht den er bekam ist er auch viel stärker geworden ( jetzt kann er auch Jungs in seinem alter verprügeln und nicht nur kleine Kinder! Wie Gut! Dachte Harry.) Doch er fand es belustigend das Harry so wenig bekam. Aber er wusste ja nicht dass Harry oben noch reichlich zu essen hatte. Beim essen wen man das so nennen konnte Badachten ihn sein Onkel und seine Tante nicht aber das störte ihn nicht. Da er sowieso nicht reden wollte. Nach dem essen ging er in sein Zimmer. Er hatte beschlossen jeden morgen zu joggen. Er nahm sich noch ein Apfel sein Geld und schon war er auf dem weg zum Vereins studio.**

**Als er ankam war es schon geöffnet. Rechts von ihm war eine Rezeption aber da saß keiner. Es war ein schöner Raum alles in friedlichen Farben am ende des Raumes war ein großer schwarzer Stein er wusste nicht woher das kommt, aber im Stein steckte ein Schwert wahrscheinlich ein Katana dachte er sich auf dem griff des Schwertes waren chinesische Zeichen und davor auf dem Stein lag die scheide sie war schwarz und ein goldener Drache war darauf gezeichnet. Der griff war auch Pech schwarz, mit kleinen Goldenen Verzierungen, es sah einfach wunderbar aus die schneide war aus glänzendem stahl nicht erkennbar woher es stammte da drauf war auch ein Drache abgebildet aber ganz fein und auch Golden. Er wusste nicht wieso aber er wurde von dem Schwert Magisch an gezogen er konnte die Magie die von dem Schwert ausging regelrecht spüren aber in diesem moment dachte er nicht daran das es eigentlich nicht magisch sein sollte. Er wurde regelrecht ran gezogen er hatte das Bedürfnis es raus zu holen es zu schwingen. Und so wie er diesen Gedanken vollbracht hatte tat er es auch. Er spürte wie kraft in ihm erweckt wurde und seine Hände mit den er das Katana fest hielt fingen an zu leuchten. Aber da kam jemand, er steckte es zurück und er spürte wie er etwas stärker geworden ist aber da er es nur 5 Sekunden hielt war es bestimmt noch nicht alles was das Schwert zu bieten hatte. Er hatte jetzt keine zeit er würde später darüber nachdenken.**

„**Guten Tag! Was wünschen sie?" kam es von einer jungen schönen Chinesin.**

„ **Guten Tag! Ich wollte fragen ob sie auch kurse über die Ferien haben wo man die Kunst des Katanas lernt?" fragte Harry freundlich. **

„ **Sie haben glück heute fängt ein Kurs an. Der dauert dann so ca. 4 Wochen." **

„**Das ist gut. Wie viel kostet das dann?"**

„**Das würde dann 90 Pfund machen!"**

„ **Ok! Hier!" sagte Harry und gab ihr das Geld.**

**Sie führte ihn in ein Nebenzimmer und sagte das es erst in einer halben stunde beginnen würde. Er schaute sich um er war im Trainingsraum. Auf dem Boden lagen matten und an einer wand waren Katanas aufgereiht. Er ging Hinüber nahem eins und probierte es aus es war sehr leicht und einfach zu handhaben. Er hörte dass sich von hinten jemand anschlich er wartete bis der jemand nur noch einen Meter von ihm stand. Drehte sich blitz artig um und hielt die spitze des Katanas einem älterem Man unter die Nase. Der Man sah erschrocken aus aber dann lächelte er. **

„**Du bist gut! Hast du schon einmal ein schwert benutzt?" fragte der alte man fröhlich.**

„ **ein mal!" sagte Harry leise. Der man sah ihn verwundert an aber ging nicht weiter drauf ein. **

„**Komm mit ich führ dich rum! Ich habe diesmal nur zwei Schüler der andere kommt erst in 20 min. ach übrigens ich heiße Ten Ching. Und du?"  
„Ich heiße Harry. Harry Potter!" sagte er leise und war erleichtert das der Name für den man nichts Besonderes ist es reichte ihm in der Zauberwelt berühmt zu sein das brauchte er hier nicht auch.**

**Sie gingen durch das studio. Es hatte 5 Trainingsräume alle waren gleich bis auf einer in dem einem waren längere und wertvollere Katanas, Bögen die sehr schön verziert waren und kleine Wurfsterne lagen auf einer ablage hinten im raum. **

„**Wieso sind hier noch andere Waffen als Katanas? Hier wird doch nur die Kunst des Katanas beigebracht, oder?" fragte Harry neugierig den er würde es auch interessant finden zu lernen wie er mit den anderen Waffen umgehen könnte.**

„**Du hast Recht hier wird nur die Kunst des Katanas gelehrt! Aber manche Schüler sind sehr begabt da drin und den wollen wir auch noch andere sachen beibringen. Aber es sind nur sehr wenige und die haben dann schon ein paar Jahre hinter sich hier bei uns! Also wirst du es wahrscheinlich nicht lernen." Fügte er noch hinzu als er sah dass Harry die Waffen freudig anstarte aber jetzt betrübt zu Boden sah.**

**Sie gingen weiter und waren wieder in der Eingangshalle. **

**Harry fiel wieder das schwert in dem Stein ein und Fragte erst was auf dem griff steht.**

„**Auf dem Griff steht „Der Nazgul der vom Himmel kommt" unsrer legende nach war es so, einer meiner vorfaren hat vor ca. 600 Jahren dieses scwert, einen Bogen und Wurfsterne und eine Truhe nicht zu vergessen aber ich habe es noch nicht aufbekommen, von einem Man bekommen. Keiner weis wer er war den er hatte sein Gesicht verdeckt. Er sagte zu meinem vorfare er solle diese Worte da ein gravieren. Aber bevor er ihm das schwert gab stach er es in diesen Stein. Danach sagte er nur „einer meiner Nachkommen der würdig ist dieses Schwert zu besitzen und die anderen sachen, und die Kraft dazu hat kann es daraus ziehen es wird die zeit kommen wo er es dringend braucht und auch zu ihm findet, es ist ein Geschenk von mir an ihn. Er muss reinen Herzens sein, damit seine wahre Kraft die in ihm schlummert zum Vorschein kommen kann, den er der auserkorene Wird mein Letzter wahrer Nachfahre sein der die Kraft der Nazgul in sich trägt das Schwert hat mir bei meinen Aufgaben geholfen und es soll ihm bei seinen helfen, es hilft ihm seine wahre Kraft zu finden den er ist der schlüssel zum Tor seiner Kraft und er wird der Mächtigste Nazgul den es Je Gegeben Hat so steht es in der Prophezeiung. Er wird einen starken Gegner haben und nur er wird herausfinden wie es endet. Ich wünsche ihm glück!" aber bis heute kam niemand der es auch nur einen Millimeter bewegen konnte. Den Bogen, die Truhe und die Wurfsterne bewahre ich bei mir auf bis der auftaucht der würdig ist. Ich habe mich darüber informiert der Nazgul bedeutet hexen meister und ich weis nicht ob es so was gibt!" erzählte er, wie in Gedanken versunken.**

**Harry war geschockt. wieso muss das sein reicht eine welt nicht! Aber vielleicht ist es ein versehen vielleicht bin ich es ja gar nicht, bestimmt nicht was habe ich schon? dachte er sich und entschloss nichts davon zu sagen.**

„**DU, WAS MACHST DU DEN HIER?" schrie jemand der an der Tür stand. Ten Ching und Harry drehten sich um. An der Tür stand Dudley.**

„ **Das könnt ich dich auch fragen was machst du den hier? Hier sind keine kleinen Kinder die du vermöbeln kannst." Sagte Harry leise.**

„**Ah wie ich sehe habt ihr euch schon kennen gelernt! Ok wir sind jetzt beisammen und können mit dem Training beginnen! Folgt mir!" schaltete sich Ten Ching ein.**

„**WAS!" kam es von beiden wie aus einem Chor.**

„**woher hast du das Geld dafür und wieso willst du es eigentlich lernen du hast doch diesen St…!" fragte Dudley bevor Harry ihn unterbrach.**

„**Das geht dich gar nichts an!" sagte Harry ihm bestimmenden ton der er es nicht erlaubte weiter zu reden. Das wär's auch noch das dieser Hornochse sich verlabbert. Dann wäre ich natürlich geliefert. dachte Harry zornig was will der überhaupt hier reicht ihm Boxen nicht mehr aus? . **

„**Ok, ok, jetzt ist gut kommt mit wir wollen nicht die ganze zeit hier verplempern."**

**Sagte Ten Ching der es anscheinend lustig fand wie die beiden sich benahmen den er konnte sich ein lachen gerade noch verkneifen.**

**Er führte sie in den raum wo die junge Frau ihn zuerst hingebracht hat. **

**Ten Ching forderte sie auf sich ein schwert auszusuchen und sich dann hinzusetzen.**

**Harry nahm sich ein schlichtes das mittellang war. Dudley dagegen nahm sich das längste und schönste aus diesem Raum. Ten Ching beobachtete sie und fragte Harry wieso er sich dieses ausgesucht hat und nicht eins der anderen.**

„**Ich habe mir dieses ausgesucht, weil es leichter zu handhaben ist, denke ich jedenfalls." Sprach Harry leise. Dudley konnte sich ein Lacher kaum verkneifen, das schwert war Harry ähnlich miegrig, nicht sehr stabil und sah nicht gut aus, dachte sich Dudley. **

„ **Das stimmt nicht jedes Katana ist leicht zu handhaben da es aus sehr dünn zusammen gedrückten Stahl besteht und damit sehr leicht ist! Aber was ich wissen wollte war wieso du das Einfache genommen hast und nicht so ein verziertes wie er?" fragte Ten Ching mit bösem blick auf Dudley der dann sofort verstummte.**

„ **ich weis es nicht! Für was brauch ich das den wen ich noch nicht mal damit Kämpfen kann! Mir reicht dieses, es ist einfach, ich will mich damit wehren nicht zur schau stellen. Es ist nicht sofort sichtbar wie dieses." Sagte Harry und zeigte auf Dudleys Katana.**

„**eine sehr schöne antwort! Und du wieso hast du dieses Katana genommen?" fragte er an Dudley gewand aber immer noch über Harrys antwort nachdachte.**

„ **Tja ich habe mir dieses Katana genommen weil es das schönste und Längste hier war! Ich will damit kämpfen und gut aussehen!" sagte Dudley höhnisch den für ihn war das die einzig logische Erklärung für das Katana und was man damit bewirkt.**

„ **Also Harrys antwort war sehr klug er geht nicht nach dem aussehen und der größe sondern nach den Fähigkeiten er lässt sich nicht vom aussehen täuschen! Eine sehr sehr kluge antwort die ich bis jetzt noch von keinem Schüler gehört habe. Deine antwort war völliger Schwachsinn ein Katana ist dazu da sich zu verteidigen nicht jemanden anzugreifen sondern sich zu verteidigen und dabei sollte man nicht stolz drauf sein wen man das tut geschweige den „gut aussehen" !" Dudleys mund stand offen so was hatte noch keiner zu ihm gesagt alle sagen er sei gut, der beste und alles was er sagt ist richtig. Jetzt war es Harry der sich ein lachen verkneifen musste aber er konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen.**

**Das hatte Dudley den mund gestopft den demnächst sagte er nur sehr wenig und dann auch nur sehr leise.**

**Master Ching, so sollten sie ihn jetzt nennen, zeigte ihnen die ersten Übungen. **

**Harry lernte schnell.**

**Zuhause hatte er sofort eine Bestellliste zu Flourish& Blotts geschickt wo er sich Bücher über Okklumentik, stablose Magie und alte Zauber wie auch neue Zauber zur Verteidigung, bestellte.**

**In den nächsten Wochen verging sein tag wie folgt: erstens ausgewogenes Frühstück, er ging schon gar nicht mehr runter mit den Dursleys Frühstücken aber das störte sie auch gar nicht. Sie ignorierten ihn einfach es fiel Onkel Vernon zwar schwer ihn nicht anzuschreien und ihn ein zusperren aber er wusste das es keinen Zweck hatte und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen. Nach dem Frühstück erst mal eine stunde manchmal auch Länger Joggen/laufen. Jeden zweiten tag hatte er Schwert Training immer ca.4 stunden. Nachmittags machte er Kraft Training er hatte sich Hanteln und noch andere gewichte her gezaubert. Abends dann essen mit den Dursley, da gab es wenigstens was warmes, danach lernte er in seinen Büchern. **

**Er konnte schon viel, Okklumentik beherrschte er schon es lag wohl das letzte Jahr an seinem Lehrer Snape das er es nicht konnte. Harry wurde traurig er hätte auch allein üben können dann wäre Sirius noch da. Aus Traurigkeit wurde Wut auf Snape, Dumbledore der ihm all die Jahre es verschwiegen hat und somit auch schuld an Sirius tot war und auf Bellatrix die ihm Sirius weg nahm er wollte Rache dafür aber er hatte gelernt das man mit Rache Gefühlen nicht weit kam. **

**Und er Füllte die Entschlossenheit die sich in ihm breit machte, denn es sollte nicht noch jemanden so ein Schicksal entgegentreten nur weil er mit Harry befreundet war.**

**In stabloser Magie war er auch schon gut da er den entwaffnungs- Zauber, den Protego Zauber, den Stupor-Fluch und schon andere sachen gelernt hat. Am anfang war es schon sehr schwer für ihn es zu schaffen da er absolute Konzentration brauchte um sich genau vorstellen zu können wie die strahlen auf ihr ziel schießen. Aber langsam ging es immer besser. Und wen er die Zauber ohne Zauberstab schaffte waren sie mit um einiges stärker. Es war nicht gerade selten dass er sein Zimmer mit dem Reparo belegte musste den es war manchmal richtig heftig aber was sollte er machen er konnte ja nirgend wo anders üben und er musste üben.**

**In den Nächten hatte er auch nur sehr wenig ruhe da er immer von dem Kampf zwischen Sirius und Bellatrix träumen musste. Er schlief jede Nacht nur noch 4-6 stunden aber er hatte sich dran gewöhnt und brauchte nicht mehr schlaf auch wen es kein Ruhiger schlaf war.**


	3. Kapitel 3 Erbe und andere Vorkomnisse

**Hallo Gruenmeister und ina! ich habe mich voll gefreut als ich eure Kommentare gelesen habe! grins**

**Greunmeister das mit meiner rechtschreibung tut mir leid ich bin eine völlige niete in Rechtschreibung und ich habe keinen Betaleser!**

**Und ina ich hoffe meine FF ist nicht zu ähnlich mit den anderen und wen ja tut es mir leid diese geschichte ist meiner Fantasie entsprungen! ach ja ich wollt noch fragen wie es geht das man anonyme Reviews bekommen kan?**

**Na ja bis bald ich hoffe ihr lässt mir weiter hin Kommentare zukommen Danke und by!**

**Kapitel 3 Erbe und andere Vorkommnisse**

**Es war die zweite Woche nach beginn der Ferien. Harry stand sehr früh auf wusch sich aß etwas und ging raus Joggen. Heute musste er zum schwert Training und er freute sich drauf Master Ching sagte er habe noch nie so einen begabten Schüler gesehen. Harry ist schon öfter gegen Ten Ching angetreten zwar verlor er aber nur sehr knapp und die Kämpfe dauerten manchmal über eine halbe stunde. Master Ching sagte so was schafften nur wenige Erwachsenen die hier schon seit Jahren lernen.**

**Dudley übte gar nicht mehr mit ihnen da er erstens nicht mithalten konnte und immer versuchte Harry von hinten anzugreifen, nicht das Harry sich nicht wehren konnte es war einfach unsportlich meinte Ten Ching und hat ihn rausgeschmissen, er durfte jetzt mit einem anderem Lehrer lernen.**

**Harry war schon eine stunde am Joggen und musste jetzt zum studio. Als er ankam sah er Ten Ching in der Eingangshalle, er redete gerade mit seiner Nichte Jiang Ching die an der Rezeption stand. Er ging zu ihnen und begrüßte sie. Als Ten Ching ein geschocktes Gesicht machte hinter ihn guckte hatte Harry schon eine böse Vorahnung, er drehte sich um.**

**An der Tür standen 3 Todesser. Harry reagierte blitz artig er schrie „BRINGT EUCH IN SICHER HEIT!" er dachte nach er wollte keine Magie benutzen den die könnten sie leicht abwehren, dachte er sich obwohl er schon um einiges stärker geworden ist.**

**Die Todesser griffen sofort an und traffen Jiang mit dem Curico-Fluch bevor sie in Deckung gehen konnte aber die Verbindung zerriss als sie hintern Tressen fiel. Sie schrie vor schmerzen doch dann hörte es auf als sie auf dem Boden in Deckung lag.**

**Er nahm sich ohne zu überlegen das schwert aus dem Stein.**

**Er rannte in die Todesser wie ein Blitz er bemerkte, dass das schwert sehr leicht war und viel länger als die anderen und er bekam wieder diese Kraft und seine Hände Fingen an zu glühen dann seine arme dann zu seinem Körper bis er ganz am glühen war, man konnte seine Macht schon spüren. Er rammte den griff einem der Todesser in den Magen der sofort zu Boden glitt und liegen blieb. Einem anderem fügte er ein paar schnittwunden zu bis er auch ihn mit dem griff K.O. schlagen konnte. Der dritte war etwas schwieriger der Todesser griff ihn von hinten mit dem imperius- Fluch an aber er konnte ihn abwimmeln drehte sich um hielt seine Hand ihm entgegen und rief „STUPOR" der Todesser flog von der macht des Fluches nach hinten knallte gegen die wand rutschte runter und blieb reglos liegen. ach du meine Güte war ich das? dachte er sich. nach dem der Kampf begonnen hatte vergingen nur ein paar Minuten danach lagen alle drei Todesser auf dem Boden sie waren zwar nicht Tod aber schwer verletzt. Harry hatte zu viele Skrupel vorm töten darum hatte er sie ja auch meistens nur mit dem griff geschlagen. **

**Harry bemerkte eine neue Kraft in ihm. Sie kam bestimmt von dem Katana.**

**Er hatte sich schon gefragt wieso er so schnell lernte das musste wohl an dem schwert liegen als er das das erste Mal in der hand hatte bemerkte er auch das in ihm kraft erweckt wurde das musste wohl alles daran liegen, dass er jetzt schnell lernt und sehr viel mächtiger geworden ist.**

**Es tauchten 4 Leute auf die er nicht kannte außer Shackelbolt.**

„**Hallo Harry! Als wir benachrichtigt wurden sind wir sofort hier hingekommen um dir zu helfen aber du hast es ja allein geschafft wie man sieht. wie hast du das geschafft?" sagte der geschockt aussehende Shackelbolt zu einem verwirrt dreinschauenden Harry und schaute sich die Todesser an.**

„ **ich hatte Hilfe!" log Harry und zeigte auf Ten Ching er hatte keine lust hier ein auf Helden zu spielen, „ und woher wusstet ihr davon und wer sind diese leute?" fragte Harry.**

„**du weist doch das immer ein paar leute auf dich aufpassen! Und das sind alles Leute vom Orden!" antwortete er und zeigte auf die Leute die die Todesser fesselten und mit einem Portschlüssel verschwanden.**

„**Hallo könnt ihr mir mal helfen meine Nichte zittert die ganze zeit und sie redet nicht, bitte hilft ihr." Kam es von Ten der mit geschockter stimme sprach.**

„**ah, Jiang sie wurde von einem Curicatus Fluch erwischt! Hast du irgentwas dagegen." Fragte Harry Shackelbolt und ging zu Jiang.**

„**Ja Klar muss ich aber noch holen! Ein schmerz lindernden und beruhigenden trank kommt sofort!" und mit diesen Worten verschwand er.**

„**was war das, wer sind die leute, was wollten die Hier, wo ist der man hin und was hat meine Nichte getroffen?" fragte der verwirrt dreinschauende Ten.**

„**Erklär ich dir später! Wir warten jetzt nur noch auf …" fing Harry an zu reden aber da taucht auch schon Shackelbolt aus dem nichts auf, Kniete zu Jiang und verabreichte ihr einen Trank.**

**Ten schlug die Flasche weg und schrie „WAS SOLL DAS WAS HABEN SIE IHR GEGEBEN!" „beruhig dich Ten es ist nur was gegen schmerzen!" sagte Harry mitfühlend.**

**Shackelbolt ging zur Flasche reparierte sie und gab Jiang den rest zu trinken. **

**Jiang setzte sich auf und fragte sofort „was war das?". „Shackelbolt tu mir einen Gefallen und sag nichts über den Kampf Ok?" flehte Harry ihn an, ohne auf Jiang zu hören.**

„**ok, ich verspreche das kein wort über meine Lippen kommt! Aber schade Harry das würden alle sehr interessant finden! Na ja, ich denke den können wir vertrauen Harry also viel spaß beim erklären! Und ich wollt noch sagen das demnächst hier alles über wacht wird damit so etwas nicht noch mal passiert!" und so verschwand der alte Zauberer im nichts.**

**Harry drehte sich um und sah in zwei fragende Gesichter, auf einmal weiteten sich Ten Chings augen. „D..du h..hast ja d..das Sch…schwert! DU bist der auserkorene!" sagte ein geschockt wirkender Ten Ching.**

„**ähm, …!" Harry war das sichtlich peinlich, schon wieder ist er der Mittelpunkt und ist was Besonderes. wann hört den das auf? Ich will doch einfach normal sein! war der einigste Gedanke den er hatte.**

„ **also ich hab nur daran gedacht euch zu helfen und hier war nur dieses schwert, also hab ich mir das einfach genommen, hier hast du es wieder" sagte Harry leise und gab ihm das Katana das etwas mit Blut verschmiert war. Ten Ching nahm das Katana, Harry hielt seine hand darüber flüsterte etwas und das Katana sah wieder wie neu aus, ohne Blut. Ten und Jiang sahen geschockt zu Harry. Sch! ging es durch Harrys Kopf wieso bin ich auch immer so voreilig! **

**Harry erklärte ihnen was es damit auf sich hatte. die beiden sahen jetzt nur noch mehr geschockter aus. Na ja, ich sah bestimmt genauso bescheuert aus als man mir gesagt hat das es Zauberer gibt und ich einer bin! **

„ **es gibt wirklich Zauberer?" kam es von Jiang.**

„**Ja, aber ihr wisst das ihr nicht einfach jedem was davon erzählen dürft! Na ja ist ja eigentlich egal weil euch sowieso keiner glauben würde und ihr wollt bestimmt nicht als irre bezeichnet werden!" erklärte ihr Harry.**

**Es trat eine Pause ein dann sprach Ten wieder „ Komm mit Harry ich bring dich zu deinen anderen sachen und hier nimm dein Katana!" murmelte Ten der noch immer geschockt war von dem was er gerade gehört hatte „ Zauberer! Ich glaubs nicht!".**

„ **Master Ching das müssen sie nicht glauben aber es ist war! Glauben sie mir! Und das Katana kann ich nicht annehmen!" meinte Harry und folgte Ten Ching in einen Raum den er vorher nicht bemerkt hatte der links in der Eingangshalle war.**

„**nenn mich Ten, Harry! Das Katana gehört dir du kennst die Geschichte es wurde dir vermacht von deinem Vorfahre ich gebe dir jetzt deine anderen Erbstücke!"**

**Sie standen in einem sehr schön verzierten Raum an den wänden wahren Drachen abgebildet die rot waren, in der mitte war ein großer Tisch. Auf dem Tisch lag ein Bogen, er war aus schwarzem holz, Harry wusste nicht von welchem Baum das Holz stammte. Das Seil war Golden. „Was ist das für ein Seil?" fragte Harry neugierig.**

„**Keine Ahnung! Ich hatte gehofft du könntest es mir sagen!"**

**Auf dem Tisch lag so eine Tasche wo mit man Pfeile tragen kann aber es war nur ein Pfeil drin und Harry dachte sich das sie sich selbst nachfüllen. Der Pfeil war auch aus schwarzem Holz und die spitzen waren Silber genauso auch die Wurfsterne. Die Truhe war wie auch die anderen Sachen schwarz doch hier war auf dem Deckel ein Roter Drache abgebildet mit Grünen Smaragden als Augen die genauso Leuchteten wie Harry' s. Er ging zu Truhe und öffnete sie. „Wow" entfuhr es Ten. In der Truhe waren ein Brief und viele Dokumente. Er nahm den Brief raus da drauf stand: An Harry J. Potter Woher wusste er das ich es bin der es geschafft hat das Schwert rauszukriegen? Ach ja die Prophezeiung ging es durch Harrys Kopf. Harry faltete den Brief auf und fing an zu lesen:**

**Hallo Harry,**

**du hast dein schwert also gefunden! Zuerst will ich dir etwas von mir erzählen! **

**Ich stamme von Merlin ab also auch du ich Habe die Kraft und Macht von ihm **

**aber ich Habe auch Nazgul Blut von Mütterlicher seite und in dir steckt auch beides **

**aber du hast Mehr potential als ich. Die Nazgul sind Hexenmeister, wir können ohne **

**Stäbe Zaubern vielleicht können dass jetzt viele aber wir können alle Zauber ohne Stab **

**Vollbringen und wir können mit Tieren sprechen aber es entwickelt sich erst wen du es willst!**

**Du hast bestimmt gemerkt dass das Schwert Magisch ist es kann Flüche abwehren aber es kommt drauf an wie stark du bist den je stärker du bist umso stärkere Flüche kann es abwehren. Das Holz des Bogens ist aus einem Magischen Holz und unzerbrechlich das Seil ist von einem besonderem Einhorn es war mein Freund und komischer weise wurde es 150 Jahre und war dann ganz Golden sogar das Horn. In der Truhe sind Urkunden für ein Verlies bei Gringotts (ich hoffe es besteht noch), für ein verstecktes Grundstück mit Haus und sehr viel Land! Das Grundstück ist eine Insel nur du kannst sie finden weil sie sich solange nicht zeigt bis du es betreten hast! Auf der Insel sind ein Paar elfen die dir gehören und ein paar Tiere! Ach ja und manche von uns sind Elementar Magier ich z.B. hatte Kontrolle über Wasser darum auch die Insel! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Harry! **

**Gez.: Zeno.**

**Harry war erstaunt was sollte er jetzt machen er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.**

„**Harry es wäre das Beste wen du jetzt jeden Tag zum Trainieren kommst damit du es schaffst mit Bogen und Wurfsterne auskommst danach könntest du ja versuchen die Insel zu finden!" **

**sagte Ten der den Brief auch gelesen hat. „Es war heute Aufregung genug und ich denke du willst lieber alleine Nachdenken also lassen wir das Training heute sausen lass die Sachen hier es wäre schlecht wen du damit durch die Strassen läufst!" meinte der immer noch geschockter Ten.**

**Harry nahm die Paar Dokumente in die Hand verkleinerte sie mit Zauberstab und steckte sich die in die Taschen den Rest lies er da er bräuchte sie nicht im Ligusterweg.**

„ **Tschau" sagte er immer noch in Gedanken versunken und lies zwei Leute zurück die mit großen Augen ihm hinterher schauen.**

**Harry war so in Gedanken versunken das er nicht einmal merkte dass er schon im Ligusterweg war, als er sich besann ging er ins Haus und oben in sein Zimmer.**

**Er legte sich aufs Bett. ich muss unbedingt mal dahin hört sich ja voll interessant an ist zwar bestimmt alles verfallen es wäre mal eine Ablenkung und ich will ja nicht hier bleiben und ich habe keine lust zum Fuchsbau oder überhaupt zum Grimmault Platz ich bin im moment noch lieber alleine. Aber wie soll ich dahin finden oder überhaupt kommen? Vielleicht gibt es ja einen lageplan darüber ich muss mal nachschauen er holte die Dokumente raus und überlegte er hat doch geschrieben wir könnten alles ohne Zauberstab machen! Das probier ich aus bei diesen Spruch habe ich es noch nie ausprobiert! Er konzentrierte und hielt seine Hand dadrüber. Zuerst passierte nichts, er dachte sich schon das es nicht geklappt hatte besann sich wieder und konzentrierte sich fest darauf was jetzt geschehen sollte und es klappte alle Dokumente waren wieder normal groß. wen ich es mit der hand schaffe dann müsste das einfacher sein wen ich es mit dem Zauberstab mache, Genial! **

**Er schaute die Dokumente durch und fand was er gesucht hatte einen Plan wie er zur Insel findet. Jetzt war nur noch ein Problem wie sollte er dahin kommen.**

„**ESSEN!" kam es von unten. **

**Harry musste wohl später darüber nachdenken.**

**Er war unten angekommen und setzte sich an den Tisch. Die Dursleys ignorierten ihn wie immer. Dudley erzählte gerade etwas und alles was Dudley sagt ist richtig und super interessant so sagten es jedenfalls seine Eltern.**

„ **Morgen habe ich wieder Training mit Ten Ching er sagt ich wäre ein richtiges Naturtalent!"**

**kam es von Dudley. „Hahaha, dass stimmt doch gar nicht Ten unterrichtet dich doch gar nicht mehr!" sagte Harry mit einem gehässigen lachen. „Halt die Klappe! Wir glauben dir Dudley!" meckerte Onkel Vernon und sah Harry mit rotem gesicht an. „pass auf was du sagst Bursche, meinst du etwa das unser Dudley lügt!" schrie er jetzt Harry an und wollte ihn eine Ohrfeige verpassen. Harry wich aus und sagte nur ruhig „ Pass auf was du machst, du vergisst immer wieder das ich jetzt Zaubern darf!" danach aß er einfach weiter. Vernon setzte sich und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.**

**Dudley und Tante saßen ganz ruhig auf ihren Plätzen. Nach einiger Zeit fing Dudley wieder an zu erzählen er war sehr selbst sicher so als ob er keine Angst hatte vor Harry da musste irgendetwas nicht stimmen dachte sich Harry. „ Morgen darf ich mal probieren das wertvolle schwert in der Eingangshalle heraus zuziehen und wen ich es schaffe dann kann ich es behalten. Es steckt schon über 600 Jahre darin!" sagte Dudley. „Du schaffst es bestimmt, Dudleyschatz! Du bist doch so stark!" meinte Tante Petunia und strich Dudley übers Haar. **

„**Das kann er gar nicht! Den es ist schon raus!" erzählte Harry so neben bei.**

„**Wie jetzt? Von wem? Seit wann? Ich wollte es doch haben und kein anderer kriegt es außer mir!" schrie Dudley. „ Beruhig dich Dudley wir besorgen es dir wen du es willst kriegst du es!" kam es von Vernon. „ich denke nicht dass ihr es kriegt!" sagte Harry bestimmend.**

„ **Und wieso nicht?" fragte Vernon und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Es kam eine Eule rein geflogen und lies einen schwarzen Brief vor Harry liegen.**

„**Ein schwarzer Brief!" kam es von Dudley „ haben deine behinderten freunde es nicht mehr mit dir ausgehalten und haben sich in den tot gestürzt oder ist es sogar dein Pate!" Dudley lachte angewidert, doch er Hatte Harry sehr damit getroffen Wut kochte ihn im auf. „Ja, scheiße das du deinen Zauberstab oben liegen hast lassen, ich habe die Gelegenheit genutzt und ihn durchgebrochen. Tja jetzt kannst du nichts mehr machen!" Dudley lachte Triumphierend. Harry kochte vor Wut sein Zauberstab sein erster Zauberstab kaputt. „ Woher willst du wissen dass ich ihn überhaupt brauche zum Zaubern?" schrie er vor Zorn und fing an Golden zu glühen. Alle erstarten und Dudley wollte aus dem Zimmer Flüchten aber Harry winkte mit der Hand, Wind entstand schlug die Türen zu und er verriegelte sie dann. Im Moment achtete er nicht drauf das es Wind war der die Türen zuschlug wo sie im Haus sind und draußen es windstill ist! „ L…lass m..mich in r… ruhe!" quiekte Dudley. Harry versetzte ihm einen Faust hieb in den magen dann Verwandelte er ihn in ein Schwein. „Lasst mich endlich in RUHE!" schrie Harry im drohenden Ton. Dudleys Eltern sahen ihn geschockt an immer noch unfähig sich zu bewegen.**

**Harry verließ den Raum. Er ging nach draußen bis er zur einer Bank kam, darauf lies er sich nieder. Es tat ihm leid was er mit Dudley getan hatte aber er war so wütend aber er hatte in mancher Hinsicht Recht alle die seine Geheimnisse kennen oder mit ihm sehr gut befreundet sind stehen in der Schusslinie Voldemorts. Er müsste das ändern. Aber wie?**

**Bei den meisten ist es ja schon zu spät! Den würde er seine Geheimnisse nicht mehr anvertrauen z.B. Die Prophezeiung und sein versteck (die Insel) sonst könnte Voldemort noch auf schlimme Gedanken kommen und sie versuchen aus zukwetschen. Und das wollte er ja nicht. Ihm viel ein das er ja noch den Brief hatte und machte ihn auf.**

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,**

**wie sie wahrscheinlich schon wissen ist ihr Pate Sirius Black vor ein paar Monaten**

**verstorben. Wir möchten ihnen unser herzlichtes Beileid aussprechen.**

**Er hat ihnen etwas vererbt und somit möchte ich sie einladen zu Miss Arabella Figg**

**Wo ihnen gesagt wird was sie Geerbt haben. Das Treffen findet am 31.Juli um **

**13.00 Uhr statt. Wir bitten sie zu kommen.**

**Mit freundlichen Grüßen**

**Henrie Klein**

„**Oh nein mein Pate ist Tod das wusste ich ja gar nicht! Was für ein Schwachsinn! Ok nach dem Treffen hau ich ab, mein Training ist dann auch zu ende aber wo hin? Bei den Dursleys hab ich kein bock und zum Grimaulplatz habe ich auch keine lust es erinnert mich immer an Sirius es sind bestimmt alle da! Oh Sirius es tut mir so leid wäre ich nicht so dumm gewesen wärst du noch am leben!" flüsterte Harry ironisch außer den letzten Satz den sagte er voll Trauer zu sich selbst und Tränen liefen ihm die wangen hinunter.**

**Er machte sich auf dem weg zurück. Zuhause liefen Tante und Onkel durchs Haus und versuchten ein Schwein einzufangen. Harry ging auf sie zu Vernon stellte sich vor Dudley und Petunia. „ Geht zur seite ich verwandle ihn zurück!" sie bewegten sich nicht und starrten ihn mit ängstlichen augen an. „ Ich schwöre es ich tu ihm nichts!" sie gingen zur seite.**

**Harry hob seine Hand und Konzentrierte sich da er es vorher nur aus Wut geschafft hat und das hatte er vorher noch nie Ohne Zauberstab geschafft und mit war es auch schon schwierig.**

**Doch er wusste das es klappen würde da er gespürt hat wie neue Kraft und sehr mächtige in ihm aufloderte als er das schwert in die Hand nahm. Und es Klappte er hatte ihn wieder zurück verwandelt. Danach drehte er sich sofort um und verschwand in sein Zimmer.**


	4. Kapitel 4 Ein Neues Zuhause

**hallo leutz! es freut mich tierisch das ich so viele reviwes bekommen habe! Das macht mich richtig glücklich!**

**Trang-Ouls-Avatar: es freut mich das dir meine FF so gefällt! Hier kommt das nächste Chap und ich würde mich über ein komi freuen!**

**Coop:freut mich das dir meine FF trotdem gefällt! Der anfang hat eine ähnlichkeit mit der von Heikos2003 das muss ich zugeben aber was weiter passiert hat damit nichts zutun! mir hat die vorstellung Harry Schwert gefallen und so habe ich auch was darüber geschrieben. Hoffe es ist nicht zuähnlich! Und euch gefällt sie weiter?**

**silvertrust: es freut mich immer zuhören das wen jemanden meine FF gefällt!!! danke für das info ich habe das jetzt unter settings geändert!**

**Veroica Evans: Gleich DREI komis ich danke dir! fühl mich geschmeichelt! Das mit der ähnlichkeit hab ich schon gehört es war wirklch nicht meine absicht! ich fand die vorstellung Harry mit Schwert einfach zu gut das ich gleich eine eigene Schreiben wollte! Wenn du wirklich willst dann würde ich mich freuen wen du mein Beta wirst! da ich schon einige Chaps habe! aber wie soll ich das machen einfach alles per mail an dich schicken?**

**Thommel: Natürlich würd ich mich freuen wen du dich öffters melden würdest! Wer nicht, ne? Dein Komentar war sehr aufschlussreich ob du eine Analyse gemacht hättest! aber find ich gut!**

**Na ja zu den Rechtschreibfehlern, es gibt bestimmt wieder viele weil es nicht beta gelesen ist!, kann ich nur eins sagen ich habe LRS eigentlich nur RS aber egal jedenfalls überseh ich viele Fehler! Also bitte nehmt mir das nicht übel! **

**Hier das nächste Chap viel Spaß!!!!! und schreibt mir was!**

**Kapitel 4- Ein Neues Zuhause**

**In seinem Zimmer warteten schon 3 Eulen auf ihn mit Briefen. Eine mit zwei Briefen.**

**Er faltete den ersten Brief auf. Er war von Hermine.**

**Hallo Harry,**

**wie geht es dir? Und schreib nicht wieder es geht dir gut! Du musst es erzählen nicht in dich hinein fressen das ist nicht gut! Sprech mit uns Harry wir können dir helfen wir sind deine Freunde! Ich trauere auch um ihn! Ich kann mich noch dran erinnern wie wir ihn das erste mal gesehen haben. Er wird für immer in unseren Herzen sein! **

**Ich gehe in zwei Wochen zum Grimault- Platz ich hoffe du kommst auch!?! **

**Na ja wir sehen uns und bitte schreib zurück!**

**Tschau, deine Hermine**

**ich geh auf keinen fall dorthin! . die anderen Briefe waren von Remus, Ron, und Ginny. **

**In allen stand fast genau das gleiche drin. Als er Ginnys Brief las bekam er Bauch kribbeln **

**Er hatte schon bemerkt das er in letzter Zeit oft an sie dachte aber er ignorierte die Gefühle den sonst würde sie durch ihn eine wichtige Person für Voldemord und das wollte er ihr einfach nicht antun. Er schrieb an alle die gleiche antwort.**

**Hallo,**

**mir geht es wirklich gut! Nur lasst mich bitte einfach eine Zeit lang in ruhe! Ist das Ok!**

**Wir sehen uns! **

**Tschau Harry**

**Er gab die Briefe Hedwig und legte sich ins Bett. der Tag war heute echt komisch! Zuerst der angriff dann das schwert mit den anderen sachen meine eigene Insel hört sich schon cool an. Dudley der sich über mich lustig gemacht hat, der mein Zauberstab zerbrochen hat „MEIN ZAUBERSTAB!" schrie er und suchte ihn. „ Verdammt was soll ich jetzt machen? Ich kann doch nicht in die schule gehen und alles mit den Händen machen die werden voll austicken und wen Voldemord es erfährt was dann?" sagte er zu sich selbst. Sein Zauberstab war in zwei gebrochen. vielleicht kann man ihn ja flicken ich flieg dann mit dem Besen irgendwann zur Winkelgasse und frag nach. So lange kann ich ja trainieren ohne Stab zu Zaubern er legte sich ins Bett und schlief sofort ein von den Strapazen des heutigen Tages.**

**In den nächsten zwei Wochen machte Harry nichts anderes als Trainieren. Er war schon sehr Gut Ten Ching hatte keine Chance gegen ihn im Schwertkampf. Mit Bogen und Wurfsterne klappte es noch nicht so, er Konzentrierte sich schon sehr aber er schießt immer noch ein Paar Zentimeter daneben. Es war der letzte Tag er holte nur seine sachen ab er schrumpfte sie und ging zu Ten und Jiang um sich zu verabschieden. „ Na ja, Ten es war mir eine ehre dich kennen zulernen und bei dir zu lernen ich hoffe es hat dir genauso viel spaß gebracht wie mir! Und, Jiang es war mir eine Freude dich kennen zu lernen, ich wünsche euch noch viel Glück! Vielleicht komme ich ja mal vorbei!" sagte Harry verbeugte sich wie es üblich ist und reichte Ten seine Hand. Ten nahm seine Hand zog ihn zu sich und Umarmte ihn. Harry musste zugeben das es sich gut anfühlte einfach umarmt zu werden ohne zu reden einfach für einen Moment sorgenfrei zu sein. **

„ **Harry es war mir eine ehre dich kennen zu lernen du hast es sogar geschafft mich zu besiegen und das schon nach vier Wochen dabei brauchst du nur höchstens 10 Minuten und schon liege ich auf dem Boden. Ich bin stolz auf dich!" sagte er mit väterlicher stimme. „ WIR sind stolz auf dich und werden uns freuen wen du uns besuchst!" kam es von Jiang. „Ich danke euch für alles! Auf wieder sehen!" mit diesen worten ging er. Er hatte ihnen nicht gesagt das er heute Geburtstag hatte wieso auch? Er war endlich 16. auf dem weg zu Miss Figg holte er seine sachen schrumpfte sie und verabschiedete sich auch von den Dursleys die nur geschockt waren als er in ihr Wohnzimmer kam, sie verstummten, als er ging konnte nur Vernon ein abgehacktes Tschau rausbringen. Sie haben ihn die letzten Tage in ruhe gelassen sie sind ihm aus dem weg gegangen und redeten nicht mit ihm. **

**Harry stand vor Miss Figgs Tür und klingelte. Zur seiner Überraschung machte Hermine die Tür auf und viel ihm um den Hals. „ Oh Harry es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem Geburtstag! Komm rein sie anderen warten schon auf dich!" meinte sie.**

„**Hermine? Was machst du den hier und wen meinst du mit anderen?"**

**sie führte ihn in das Wohnzimmer da saßen die Weasleys sogar Percy, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Shackelbolt der ihm zu zwinkerte, Miss' s Figg und ein Mann den er nicht kannte später stellte sich heraus das es Henrie Klein ist.**

**Ron schlug ihm zur Begrüßung auf die schulter und gratulierte ihm. Ginny zögerte erst etwas aber umarmte ihn schüchtern genauso Mrs. Weasly. Er bekam ein Denkarium von den ganzen Weasleys mit der Begründung er wolle bestimmt zur dieser Zeit ein klareren Kopf haben von Hermine bekam er wie auch anders ein Buch über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und noch andere Sachen. Dumbledore kam auf ihn zu und bat um ein Gespräch.**

„**Also Harry, wie geht es dir?" fragte Dumbledore, vor Harry saß ein alter trauriger man der nicht mehr wusste was er tun sollte. Doch Harry war es egal wie es ihm ging, Harry war für ihn nur eine Schachfigur und darum antwortete er kalt „Gut!". „ Ok! Harry ich muss dir sagen das du mit ins Hauptquartier kommen musst den auf dauer ist es hier nicht mehr sicher! Es sind alle gekommen um dich abzuholen sie kommen gerade vom Fuchsbau! Und ich habe noch eine bitte, " flüsterte Dumbledore damit nur Harry es hören konnte „ wir haben Percy nicht im Orden aufgenommen ich vertraue ihm nicht sehr, er hat eine eigene Wohnung und weis nicht das der Grimault Platz das Hauptquartier ist und er hatte die Idee mit dem Denkarium also pass auf welche Gedanken du raus ziehst. Ist das Ok?" Vor Harry saß der man der immer ein Vorbild für ihn gewesen war, jetzt sah man das er alt ist einfach senil und er nicht weis was er machen sollte langsam tat er ihm Leid doch er wollte nicht zum Grimault Platz auch wen er ihn anbetteln würde.**

„ **Ok bei Percy pass ich auf aber ich gehe nicht zum grimault platz!" sagte er mit sanfter stimme und ging zu den anderen die sich um einen Tisch versammelt haben und auf sie warteten ohne auch eine antwort von Dumbledore abzuwarten.**

„ **Ok da jetzt alle hier sind können wir anfangen! Ich zähle erst mal auf was Sirius Black alles besessen hatte. Er hat das vermögen der Blacks geerbt es bestand aus dem Haus am Grimaultpltz 12, …" erzählte Mr. Klein. Doch Harry hörte nicht zu er dachte darüber nach wie er zur Insel käme er müsste wahrscheinlich mit dem Besen fliegen. Wie lange er wohl brauchen würde, da wäre der Desillusionierungszauber sehr gut das wäre ja was wen ihn jemand verfolgt oder das ein Muggel ihn sieht. Er überlegte noch lange.**

„ **Mr. Potter! Hallo aufwachen hier das ist ein Brief von Sirius an sie und eine kleine Kiste!" meinte Mr. Klein und überreichte sie ihn.**

**Harry machte sofort den Brief auf.**

**Hallo Harry,**

**wen du diesen Brief liest bin ich wohl gestorben! Ich hoffe nur das ich nicht an alters schwäche im Haus meiner Eltern verstorben bin! Ich hoffe ich bin wenigstens im Kampf gestorben sonst hätte ich mich wohl zu Tode gelangweilt. **

**Harry, ich will nicht das du dir die schuld gibst wen ich in deiner Gegenwart gestorben bin. Du bist was ganz besonderes wie James es für mich ist. Du bist nach einiger Zeit für mich wie ein Sohn gewesen, ich liebe dich Harry wie meinen eigenen Sohn und daran wird sich nichts ändern. Nach dem Tod deiner Eltern sollte ich auf dich aufpassen und ich konnte leider nicht von anfang an bei dir sein trotzdem hoffe ich das ich es gut gemacht?! Pass auf dich auf mein Junge du wirst mir fehlen! Wir hatten schöne Zeit miteinander und ich hoffe du hast sie genauso genossen wie ich. Na ja jetzt kommen wir mal zu meinem erbe ich vermache dir ein Drittel meines Vermögens bei Gringotts, mein Haus aber ich möchte das Remus immer dort Leben darf, wen er will. Und in der Kiste ist mein altes Motorrad es ist geschrumpft ich hoffe es bringt dir genau soviel Freude wie mir früher es ist Magisch, kann fliegen und wen du dich drauf setzt weist du sofort was du machen musst um voran zu kommen. Es sind noch ein paar alte Bücher und Fotoalben, ein Buch hat dein Vater mir gegeben es ist das was in Schwarzem Leder gebunden ist ich habe es bei deiner geburt bekommen ich sollte es dir geben falls deine Eltern sterben doch ich kam noch nicht dazu. Es ist eigenatig doch irgentwie wussten sie das sie sterben werden und dir es nicht geben können. Na ja ich konnte es nicht lesen aber vielleicht du. **

**Ich hoffe du vergisst mich nicht und behalte mich in guter Erinnerung.**

**Na ja mein kleiner junge, mach's mal gut und wir werden uns wieder sehen, hoffentlich nicht zu bald! **

**In liebe Sirius**

**Harry wischte sich schnell die tränen weg, bevor ihn jemand sah. Ja das war der alte gute Sirius. Er vermisste ihn. Es tat ihm richtig weh in der Brust jetzt so hier zu sitzen wo Sirius eigentlich auch hier sein sollte er konnte es nicht ertragen er wollte weg jetzt sofort.**

„ **Harry geht es dir gut?" kam es von Remus der neben ihm saß. Er hatte winzige Tränen in den augen auch er hat einen Brief von Sirius bekommen.**

„ **Ja, ja klar!" murmelte Harry vor sich hin. Danach fand er sich in einer Umarmung von Remus wieder und es war schön Remus ging es genauso wie ihm das wusste er. Nach einiger Zeit löste er sich. Und beide blieben stumm sitzen. **

„ **Harry wie geht's dir jetzt?" hörte er eine mitfühlende stimme hinter ihm. Es war Ginny.**

„ **Ganz Ok!" sagte er. „lüg doch nicht aber, na ja war ja auch ne blöde frage!".**

**Harry lächelte etwas. „wollen wir etwas spazieren gehen?" fragte sie, Harry nickte und nahm seine Sachen froh hier weg zu kommen.**

**Sie gingen raus und setzten sich auf eine Bank. „Harry w…willst du über Sirius reden?" fragte Ginny vorsichtig. Harry zögerte erst etwas „ Sirius war ein Lustiger und verrückter Zeitgenosse! Ich konnte mit ihm über alles reden er hatte immer eine Lösung parat! Er war für mich schon so was wie ein Vater geworden!" trauerte Harry und kämpfte mit den Tränen dass sie ja nicht raus kommen. Ginny rückte zu ihm und umarmte ihn vorsichtig. „Oh Ginny, er fehlt mir so und alles wegen meinem blöden Fehlers ich könnte mich dafür erhängen!" „Harry an so was darfst du nicht mal denken wen sie nicht gekommen wären, wären wir vielleicht nicht hier es wären viel mehr gestorben." „ ja und das wäre dann auch meine Schuld! Noch ein Grund mehr sich von mir fern zu halten!" „Harry was sagst du den da du wolltest nur Helfen du bist an gar nichts Schuld du bist in eine Falle getappt wir hätten das gleiche getan!" sagte Ginny sie wusste nicht was sie noch sagen sollte es war Auswegs los. Es trat stille ein. Sie saßen eine weile so da.**

„ **Ich habe dir mein Geschenk ja noch gar nicht gegeben" sagte sie um die fatale Stimmung zu wechseln und überreichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen. Harry war froh über den Themen wechsel er hatte keine lust mehr über Sirius zu reden.**

„**Ginny das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen ihr habt mir doch das Denkarium geschenkt!" meinte er und nahm das Päckchen.**

„**Ach was, das war von den anderen am meisten von Percy der ist in letzter Zeit seid dem er wieder da ist voll eigenartig Na ja war nie ganz normal!" sagte sie und lachte.**

**Harry packte sein Geschenk aus. Es war eine silberne nicht feine sondern etwas dickere Kette. **

„**danke Ginny! Sie ist wunderschön, du bist wunderschön!" sagte er und als er bemerkte was er gesagt wurde er Rot. „es.. es t.. tut mir leid. Ist mir raus.. rausgerutscht!" stammelte er und machte Onkel Vernon starke Konkurrenz mit der Gesichts Farbe. „ Ach muss dir nicht leid tun und ich gebe gerne das Kompliment zurück du bist auch nicht ohne, hast wohl viel trainiert in letzter Zeit." Sagte sie und musterte ihn. „Danke!" sagte er verdutzt. Sie nahm seine Hand. Harry durchfuhr ein heißer Strom er wurde nervös und sein Herz raste. Er sprang weg. „Was ist Harry? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?" fragte die überrumpelte Ginny die nicht wusste was sie jetzt machen sollte. „Nein Ginny es liegt nicht daran, es war wirklich ein schönes Gefühl hier mit dir zu sein und zu reden! Lass uns zurückgehen!" meinte Harry um aus dieser situation zu kommen. Ginny wusste nicht was sie im Moment sagen konnte.**

**Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. „ Ginny sag den anderen noch schöne grüße von mir ich hau jetzt ab! Ich kann einfach nicht zum Grimaultplatz es erinnert mich alles an Sirius!" sagte er.**

„**Aber wo willst du den hin?" erwiderte sie „ Das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen! Tschau Ginny, wir sehen uns im Zug!" mit diesen worten lief er in die nächste Straße da in eine Dunkle Ecke. Vergrößerte das Motorrad legte ein stumm Zauber rauf und Destillierte sich und das Motorrad, stieg auf und auf einmal wusste er wie es zu steuern war, er erhob sich in die Lüfte. Er blieb 4Meter über dem Boden stehen den Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, Percy, Mr. Weasley und Dumbledore kamen die Straße lang gelaufen. Wen er sich jetzt bewegte würden sie die Luft flimmern sehen und das würde ihn verraten. „Wo ist er den er kann doch noch nicht so weit sein! Wieso haut er den ab wir brauchen ihn! Wen ihm irgendetwas passiert sind wir verloren!" sagte Dumbledore besorgt.**

„**Ist ja mal wieder typisch Albus immer nur an dich denken was denkste wie es ihm geht, und wieso hast du auch gesagt er müsse unbedingt zu Sirius Haus wir hätten eine andere Lösung gefunden vielleicht wäre er noch hier! Du vergisst Albus das er immer noch ein Mensch ist und dazu noch ein Kind NICHT DEINE WAFFE!" schrie Remus Dumbledore an und ging. Man hatte gemerkt das Remus es eigentlich nicht so meinte aber er hatte seinen besten Freund verloren das geht nicht mal an dem coolsten Mann vorbei.**

**Dumbledore sah auf die stelle wo Remus vorher stand besann sich und sagte ruhig aber man sah dass das vorher gesagte nicht so spurlos an ihm vorbei ging „schaut noch in den andern Straßen nach vielleicht ist er weiter gelaufen aber wen ihr nichts findet kommt zurück es hat keinen sinn!".**

**Alle verschwanden er stieg weiter hoch. Er zog die karte raus und folgte dem eingezeichneten weg. Er wusste nicht was er über das eben geschehene dnken sollte. Es war noch hell so ca. 17.00 Uhr dachte er sich. Es war ein tolles Gefühl zu fliegen. Er fühlte sich frei von allen sorgen. Unter ihm wurde die Stadt kleiner die Menschen sahen wie Ameisen aus und die Häuser sahen wie Kleines Spielzeug aus.**

**Er weis nicht wie lange er flog aber es müsste lange sein den es wurde schon langsam Dunkel.**

**was ist wen ich mich verirrt habe, was ist wen es nicht mehr existiert, oder wen ich einfach verarscht wurde und jemand jetzt sich auf dem Boden vor lachen rollt. Mainegüte ich bilde mir was ein es muss hier irgendwo sein dachte er verzweifelnd. **

**Er war schon über der Nordsee. Dann genau vor ihm sah er sie.**

**Es war keine richtig große Insel aber auch keine Kleine und für ihn ausreichend. Er landete vor einem großen Haus das in der mitte der Insel stand.**

**Er stand vor seinem neuen Zuhause.**


	5. Kapitel 5 Die Insel

Hallo Leute ein neues chap gefällig?

Egal ob ihr wollt oder nicht ihr bekommt eins!

Siriusisalive: ich find es schön das dir meine FF gefällt. Ich danke dir für das angebot mein Beta

leser zu sein aber ich hab schon einen aber trotzdem vielen Dank. Ich würde mich

freuen wen du weiter liest.

Thommel: Für diese Story habe ich schon so einen groben ablauf! Ich habe auch schon viele

Chaps geschrieben doch sie verlaufen langsam. Wie es weiter geht wirst du ja hier

Gleich lesen.

Veronica Evans: ich Danke dir für das lob. Ich fand eigentlich auch das ich noch ein bisschen

Übertreiben sollte! Doch wo ich meine FF schon mal ausgestellt hatte haben sie

gesagt das ich viel zu übertreibe und ich viel zu fies zu Dumbledore bin und ich

dachte ihr denkt genauso!

ina pichler : das mit den anonymen komis habe ich schon hingekriegt! Danke das du mir das

gesagt hast. Das nächste Chap kommt jetzt.

Condor: du hast recht diese FF ist auch wo anders zu finden vielleicht schreibe ich sie auch da

weiter aber da bekomme ich voll wenig komis und ich denke die mögen sie nicht so

besonders! Aber wieso verratest du den schon was? Es soll doch spannend sein! Und

woher willst du wissen das es eine Ginny Harry FF wird soweit ich weis sind sie nicht

zusammen oder? Und vielleicht ist das auch nur eine schwärmerei!

laser-jet: Danke für dein Komi! Und jetzt gibt's das neue chapter.

silvertrust : Danke! Lass dich mal mit Percy überraschen! Und Albus ja, das ist schon eine Person

für sich aber Harry hat im Moment kein vertrauen mehr zu ihm! Und er ist deswegen

traurig und ratlos weil er nicht weis was er machen soll!

Trang-Ouls-Avatar : Dankeschön und hier ist das nächste!

Gruenmeister: vielen Dank für das review!

Noch mal vielen vielen Dank an Veronica Evans die meine Beta Leserin ist! ( und auch eine Fantastische FF hat) (Schleichwerbung)

Und hier geht's weiter!!!

**Kapitel 5 Die Insel**

**Vor ihm stand eine Villa mit Türmchen und Zinnen, überwuchert mit Efeu. Zwei gewaltige Kletterrosen wuchsen links und rechts der Haustüre. Rechts neben dem Haupthaus sah Harry eine offene Wagenremise, in der mehrere alte Kutschen standen. **

**Auf der linken Seite des Hauses schlossen sich ziegelsteinerne Stallgebäude mit bogenförmigen, grün-weiß gestrichenen Toren an. Vor dem Hauseingang machte die Kiesauffahrt einen weiten Bogen um ein rundes Rosenbeet, deren Rosen in den herrlichsten Farben blühten und in dessen Mitte eine weiße Marmorfigur von einem eigenartigem Wesen, es sah aus wie ein Löwe, aber auch wieder ganz anders. Es hatte Flügel, die aussahen, wie die eines Drachen, zwei Hörner, ein sehr spitzes Gesicht und dieses wurde von Federn umringt, die an seinem Körper lagen.**

**Es war wunderschön. **

**Wie kann es sein, dass alles so gut erhalten ist? Es ist einfach faszinierend! Es ist mein neues Zuhause **

**Er ging glücklich zur Tür und trat ein.**

**Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Die ganze Halle war aus Marmor in verschiedenen Formen und es war sehr schön verziert. Es war einfach Atem beraubend. Als er eintrat leuchteten Fackeln an den Wänden und der Kronleuchter, der ca. 4 Meter über ihm hang, auf. Auf beiden Seiten der Halle führte eine weit, geschwungene Treppe mit verziertem, steinernem Geländer hinauf. Links von ihm ging noch eine Treppe, genauso schön wie die anderen Treppen, nach unten. Die Halle war richtig Groß.**

**Ein „Plop" war zu hören. Harry erschrak, drehte sich um und was sah er? Einen Hauselfen! **

„**Guten Tag! Was kann ich für sie tun, Sir?" piepste der Hauself. **

„ **Hallo, es tut mir leid. Ich muss wohl das falsche Haus erwischt haben! Kennen sie eine kleine Insel hier in der nähe, die mal einem Zeno gehört hat?" fragte Harry schüchtern **

**Musste ja so kommen. Wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen! Aber na ja ich denke nicht das es auf der Insel wo ich hin will noch Lebewesen gibt. Es sind ja schon ca. 600 Jahre vergangen ging es durch Harrys Kopf.**

„ **Nein, Master Potter. Sie sind hier schon Richtig. Sie sind der einzige, der die Schilde, die Master Zeno gemacht hat, durchdringen kann. So hat es Master Zeno vorgesehen.", piepste die Elfe. **

**Harry war geschockt. „Wo.. woher k..kennen sie mei.. meinen Namen?"**

„**Nennen sie mich Wally, Sir! Meine Mutter hat es mir erzählt und sie hatte es von Master Zeno!" antwortete Wally. **

„ **Das geht doch gar nicht. Dann müsste sie ja einige Hundert Jahre gewesen sein!" sagte Harry. „Sie war genau 421 Jahre alt, Sir. Hauselfen leben durchschnittlich. 450 Jahre und ich werde in 2 Monaten 264, Sir!" sagte Wally.**

„**Oh, gut zu wissen!" Harry musterte die Elfe. **

**Sie hatte ein Kissenbezug an mit einem Wappen vorne drauf. Es war das gleiche Tier wie die Marmorfigur draußen nur das diese Schwarz mit Goldenen Flügeln war und eine Krone auf hatte. Der Kissenbezug war sehr sauber, das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Aber ihm war es egal. Er findet es sowieso besser und fragte ohne zu überlegen **

„**Wieso trägst du keine normalen Klamotten, ihr seit doch bestimmt frei nach dieser langen Zeit?" **

„**Sir, Master Zeno hat uns Kleider geschenkt und wir haben sie auch immer getragen. Wir gaben ihm das versprechen hier auf Hof und Tiere aufzupassen und auf ihre Ankunft zu warten. Wir sollten hier für sie dienen. Aber wir wussten nicht, ob es ihnen gefallen würde, wenn wir Kleidung tragen würden, also haben wir wieder diese Bezüge angezogen, Sir" piepste die Elfe.**

„ **Wally. Natürlich könnt ihr eure richtigen Sachen anziehen, wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr auch gehen, aber wenn nicht werde ich euch natürlich bezahlen. Habt ihr früher was bekommen?" fragte Harry. **

„**Sie sind sehr großzügig, Sir. Wir wollen nicht gehen aber wir würden gerne wieder unsere Sachen tragen, aber bezahlen müssen sie uns nicht!" antwortete die Elfe. **

„**Doch. Sagen wir 25 Sickel die Woche für jeden und einen Tag die Woche frei. Wie viele Hauselfen arbeiten den eigentlich hier?" **

„**Es arbeiten hier 16 Elfen, Sir. Ihr Angebot ist sehr großzügig, aber wir haben früher nur 10 Sickel die Woche und einen Tag im Monat frei bekommen und wir würden uns sehr Freuen, wenn es jetzt auch so wäre, Sir!" sagte Wally peinlich berührt, da Hauselfen eigentlich, um so was nicht bitten sollten. **

„ **Ok, so können wir das machen!" sagte Harry, aber immer noch erstaunt wie viele hier arbeiten. „Danke Sir, sie sind sehr großzügig. Soll ich ihnen das Haus zeigen, Sir?" „Ja bitte Wally!" sagte Harry. Und so begann die Rundführung. **

**Aus der Halle gingen sie rechts in eine Tür, wo ein prachtvolles Wohnzimmer war. Es war riesig. Es standen eine riesige Couch und zwei Sessel, in grün, vor einem riesigen Kamin, wo ein Feuer drin prasselte. Er selber konnte darin leicht stehen und es war noch etwas Platz über seinem Kopf. Es sah richtig gemütlich aus. **

**Danach gingen sie ins Esszimmer, wo ein langer Tisch stand mit schön verzierten Stühlen. In den Ecken waren lange Kerzenständer und Harry bemerkte, das auch hier die Decke verzaubert war und wie der Himmel draußen aussah. **

**Die andere Tür, auf der anderen Seite führte zum Ballsaal. Er war großzügig ausgestattet, mit hohen Fenstern, die von schönen, grünen Samtvorhängen umrundet wurden. Der Boden war aus poliertem Rotholz, in das Bilder von tanzenden Hexen und Zauberern geschnitzt waren. **

**Am anderen Ende war eine Bühne mit einem wunderschönen, großen Piano. Kristallleuchter hingen glitzernd im Sonnenlicht von der Decke. Der Saal war genauso hoch wie die Eingangshalle. **

**Im ersten Stock gingen sie zuerst in die Bibliothek. **

**Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie größer ist ,als die Schulbibliothek! dachte sich Harry. **

**Auch hier waren gemütliche, grüne Sessel, die in der Mitte des Raumes standen mit einem kleinem Tisch. An der Wand stand ein Schreibtisch mit Blick auf das Meer. Hier waren die Wände bis unter die Decke mit Bücherregalen verkleidet. Es gab hier eine Schiene, die um die ganzen Regale führte, dass man mit einer Leiter an die oberen Regalböden gelangen konnte. **

**Es gab fünf Schlafzimmer, alle mit eigenem Badezimmer, riesigem Himmelbett, schönen Verzierungen an den Wänden und Blick aufs Meer, und Kamine. **

**Bei einem Schlafzimmer, das etwas größer war, war genauso ein Tier wie die Marmorfigur draußen auf der Tür abgebildet. Das brachte Harry zum nachdenken und er fragte was das für ein Tier sei. **

„ **Das, Sir ist ein Wukka. Sie schlüpfen aus Eiern und brauchen lange Zeit zum schlüpfen. Master Zeno hat zwei Eier für sie besorgt sie liegen im Feuer!" antwortete Wally. Sie traten ein und Harry trat näher ans Feuer und sah jetzt ein Pech Schwarzes ei, ca. 15cm groß, und ein goldenes etwas kleiner im Feuer liegen. **

„**Aber dann müssten sie ja schon 600 Jahre dort Liegen!" **

„**Ja Sir, so ungefähr müsste es stimmen aber sie lagen noch wo anders ein paar Jahre ich weis es nicht genau wie lange es brüten muss. Master Zeno hat meiner Mutter gesagt, dass sie die Eier ,wenn sie hier ankommen, immer bei sich tragen sollen, damit es sich an sie gewöhnt und ihnen vertraut, den die Wukkas spüren schon in den Eiern wer auf sie aufpasst und wer gut ist und wenn man gut drauf auf passt werden sie bei einem bleiben sonst würden sie weg fliegen, Sir!" meinte Wally.**

„**Aber sie brauchen doch das Feuer um es warm zu halten und wie lange muss es denn noch brühten?" fragte Harry. „Wukkas brauchen das Feuer nicht um sich warm zuhalten aber so ist es angenehmer für sie. Und dieses braucht nicht mehr lange es sind schon sehr feine risse zu sehen, Sir" quiekte der Hauself und zeigte auf das schwarze. **

**Und tatsächlich als Harry es genauer begutachtete sah er sehr feine risse. „ Ok, am besten wäre, ich würde es gleich mitnehmen, einverstanden?" fragte Harry aufgeregt. **

„**Ja Sir, warten sie ich hol etwas um das Feuer aus zu machen!" „Nein warte ich mach das!" Harry schaute auf das Feuer hielt seine Hand hin murmelte etwas und auf einmal ging es aus. „Das haben sie gut gemacht Sir. Halten sie bitte diese Tasche ich hol es raus!" sagte Wally und machte sich an die Arbeit. Er nahm eine Zange, die neben dem Kamin hang. **

**Harry begutachtete inzwischen die Tasche. Sie war schwarz und hatte einen Wukka vorne drauf gestickt. Sie war gerade groß genug, dass das Ei hinein passte und man es oben zu schnüren konnte und sich es dann um den Hals hängen konnte, so dass es auf der Brust lag. **

**Wally nahm das Ei, steckte es in die Tasche, und Harry hängte es sich um. „Was ist denn mit dem anderen? Wie lange braucht es noch?" **

„**Diese Sir ist ein Weibchen. Es braucht immer etwas länger. Die beiden sind von der gleichen Mutter. Das, was sie haben, ist ein Männchen. Könnten sie das Feuer wieder an machen, Sir? Es wäre besser für das ei!" Harry machte es wieder an, dann fiel ihm auf einmal ein, dass er Hedwig noch in seiner Tasche hatte sie hatte er auch geschrumpft. **

**Er zog alles raus vergrößerte es und ließ Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig, die dann wütend mit dem Schnabel klackerte. Harry sah sich um auch hier waren Sessel um den Kamin gestellt. Die Säulen des Bettes waren kunstvoll gedrechselt und mit dünnen, vergoldeten Fäden umwirkt. **

**Das Kopfteil des Bettes wurde von einer geschnitzten Holztafel gebildet, die eine Szene wo ein Zauberer mit einem Wukka gegen zwölf Mann kämpfte. Neben dem Bett stand ein Nachtischchen mit Intarsienarbeit aus vielen verschiedenen Hölzern und Elfenbein. **

**Vom gleichen Stil waren auch ein Schrank und ein Sekretär, die an den anderen Wänden standen. Die Wände waren aus tiefem Mahagoni und mit Tapeten und Bildern dekoriert. Er bemerkte, dass alle Bilder einen Stuckverzierten goldenen Rahmen hatten. **

**Der Elf zeigte ihm das Badezimmer jetzt genauer. Vorher hatte er nur angedeutet das es ein Badezimmer gab. Er öffnete eine fast unsichtbare Tür in der Wandvertäfelung. Harry warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und konnte feststellen, dass der Luxus sich auch im Kabinett fortsetzte. **

**Marmor und Gold oder Messing gaben hier den Ton an. Hier war genau so eine große Wanne mit vielen Wasserhähnen wie in Hogwarts im Bad der Vertrauensschüler.**

**Das würde sein Schlafzimmer sein, beschloss er.**

**Es war nur noch ein Zimmer in dieser Etage übrig, sie traten ein. Es war sehr lang und in zwei Hälften auf geteilt. In der einen waren Sportgeräte, die andere Hälfte war in Glas gehüllt.**

„**Das ist der Trainingsraum, hier sind ein paar Geräte. Die sind so verzaubert, dass sie immer die modernsten Gerätschaften sind, die andere hälfte hier ist dafür da, dass man ein tritt man sagt welche stufe man will, es geht bis zu 20 Stufen, und dann gegen Dummys kämpft, die dann auch noch verschiede Sachen machen, wie mit Wurfsterne werfen, Bogen schießen, Schwertkampf aber auch mit Flüchen werfen und so was. Da drin kann nichts kaputt gehen. Draußen gibt es noch Zielscheiben wo man Bogen und Wurfsterne werfen oder schießen üben kann!" **

**Harrys Magen knurrte und er musste gähnen. **

„**Wollen wir morgen mit der Führung draußen weiter machen und ich bringe ihnen etwas zu essen auf ihr Zimmer, Sir!" **

„**Ja ok!" sagte Harry und machte sich auf den Weg zu in seinem Zimmer. Als er ankam war Wally schon dar und hatte ein Tablett mit Tee und Broten dabei, als er es abgestellt hatte wünschte er eine Gute Nacht und verschwand. **

**Harry aß etwas, zog sich aus, ging ins Bad, wusch sich und legte sich samt Ei ins schöne, weiche, große Bett und schlief sofort ein.**

**Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Harrys Gesicht und er wachte auf. Es war die erste Nacht seit langem, die nicht durch Alpträume von Sirius gestört wurde. Dafür aber durch Träume von Ginny. Schöne Träume musste sich Harry gestehen. **

**Er gähnte herzhaft, streckte sich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Bad. Als er Fertig war zog er sich an und ging runter in den Esssaal.**

**Wally war schon da und begrüßte ihn. Harry setzte sich an das Ende des Tisches, damit er einen guten Blick aufs Meer hatte. Es wurde Silberbesteck aufgetragen und dann kam das Essen in kleinen Wagen damit es leichter zu transportieren war. Es gab vieles und Harry fragte sich wer das alles essen sollte. **

**Nach dem Essen gingen sie nach draußen. Hinterm Haus war ein schöner Pavillon, dass Schießfeld zum Bogen üben lag etwas weiter weg. Harry wunderte sich, dass es hier einen Wald gab. Wally erzählte ihm dass es da magische Tiere drin gab. **

**Harry wollte unbedingt zur Wagenremise und dann mit einer Kutsche die Insel begutachten. Und so gingen sie, aber in der Wagenremise waren nicht nur Kutschen sondern ein kleines schwarzes Auto stand auch da. Es war ein Cabrio und die Innenausstattung war aus beigem Leder. Es war ein sehr schönes und wertvolles Auto, meinte Wally. Harry dachte sich das er demnächst versuchen wird damit zu fahren.**

**Er hatte zwei Kutschpferde und zwei Reitpferd eigentlich drei, aber die Mutter der Reitpferde war schon sehr schwach und Harry wollte sie nicht belasten. Wally erzählte ihm, dass hier früher Pferde gezüchtet wurden. Er meinte, dass sie hier früher Unmengen an Pferden hatten und dass dies die letzten seien. **

**Die Insel war doch nicht so klein wie er gedacht hatte und so kamen sie erst nach einer Stunde wieder.**

**Er ging zu erst in die Bibliothek, um ein bisschen nach neuen Zaubern zu forschen, vorher hatte ihm Wally noch gesagt, dass er die Hand heben sie ihm Kreis drehen und dann „Sekado" rufen muss und dann das, über was er informiert werden will, dann wird es raus gesucht. **

**Harry suchte sich was über Verteidigung aus und diesmal auch über Apparieren, Elementar Magie und Animagus-Form, er dachte sich das es nützlich wäre.**

**Er saß auf dem Sessel und war in einem Buch vertieft. Er hatte herausgefunden, dass wenn er seine Animugus Form wissen will, er einen Trank brauen und ihn dann trinken muss. Danach könnte er sich erst mal auf die Hände konzentrieren und die dann in die des Tieres verwandeln und immer so weiter bis er alles gleichzeitig machen Konnte.**

**Er wollte Wally fragen, wenn er ihn demnächst sah, ob er die Zutaten hatte. Im Moment hatte er keine Lust ihn zu rufen. Es gefiel ihm alleine zu sein. Und dann fiel ihm etwas ein, wo er doch jetzt hier ist sind die Schutzzauber doch gefallen. **

**Er rief sofort nach Wally, der ihm sagte, dass seine Theorie stimmte. „Wally könnt ihr ein Schutzzauber erstellen, die nur mich ein- und auslassen, und dass die Insel für die anderen nicht sichtbar ist und das keiner hierhin kommen kann, ohne meine Erlaubnis?" fragte Harry besorgt. **

„ **Ja Sir, dass können wir. Wir brauchen nur etwas Zeit und könnte nicht unseren Arbeiten nachgehen, da wir alle Elfen dafür benötigen!" piepste die Elfe die jetzt einen Wrack trug wie ein Butler. **

„**Ja klar Wally. Ihr könnt euch soviel Zeit nehmen wie ihr wollt, nur macht es so schnell wie möglich. Ich habe nicht nur Freunde da draußen!" sagte Harry. „Ja Sir wir machen uns an die arbeit!" sagte Wally und verschwand.**

**Hoffentlich schaffen sie es, bevor mich jemand findet! dachte Harry verzweifelnd und versuchte wieder sich mit dem Buch zu verfassen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Darum ging er zum Trainingsaum. Vielleicht würde das ihn ja ablenken und es half. **

**Zuerst befasste er sich mit den Geräten, lief ein bisschen und danach Krafttraining. Es waren schon ein paar Stunden vergangen seit dem er Wally verabschiedet hatte. Er holte sich sein Schwert, Bogen und Wurfsterne. **

„**Welche Stufe?", fragte eine eigenartige Stimme, als er in den Glasraum trat. „ Erste!" war Harrys Antwort. Sofort erschienen Drei Dummys einer hatte einen Bogen, einer ein Schwert und der andere Schoß Flüche zu Harry. Er ging sofort in Deckung, denn es fing so blitzartig an. **

**Er schoss einen Stupor-Fluch auf den Bogenschützen. Der dann zu Boden glitt. Jetzt waren es noch Zwei. Harry kämpfte mit dem Schwertkämpfer und schaltete den, der mit Flüchen schoss mit den Reducto-Fluch aus, danach hatte er in ein paar Minuten den anderen auch erledigt. **

**Es war ein gutes Training. Harry wiederholte die Stufe öfters, denn es könnte ja glück sein, bevor er zu nächsten ging. Es waren auch immer verschieden, aufgeteilte Dummys, sodass alles Mal dran kam, also auch die Wurfsterne, manchmal waren sie auch zwei gleiche oder Drei.**

**Er war gerade bei der Vierten Stufe angekommen, besiegte den Fünften und Letzten der Dummys mit einem Schwert hieb, als jemand von der Tür anfing zu Klatschen.**

**Harry erschrak er drehte sich langsam um, er hoffte ja sogar flehte, dass es nicht Voldemort sei.**


	6. Kapitel 6 Ein neuer Bewohner

Hallo Leutz!

Und habe ich euch schön auf die Folter gespannt? (ich hoffe doch) (nein scherz)

Also erst mal die review antworten!

Thommel : Ich danke dir und hier gibt es mehr!

Veronica Evans: (Mein Beta) Ich danke dir für Komi und Betalesen! Aber wen dir wirklich wer den Kopf abreist was soll ich dann machen? Nein scherz! Wieso sagst du den schon das es Zeno ist du bringst sie und mich voll durcheinander! War das den jetzt so oder war es doch Old voldi? Ich weis es nicht mehr! Egal!

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: ich danke dir auch und gleich gibt es das nächste dazu!

Gruenmeister: Danke. Seine Freunde kommen noch aber etwas später! Zuerst wollte ich wirklich eine Harry-Ginny Story machen aber wie gesagt vielleicht tu ich das als Schwärmerei ab! Mal sehen!

hbt3: Wieso meinst du das Voldemords hand verknöchert ist? Und wen sie kaputt ist, wozu gibt es Zauberei? Na ja ist egal, ja wer steht den da?

Silvertrust: Was der Wukka alles kann wird später noch gesagt! Silvertrust du bist der erste der das mit dem Auto bemerkt hat! Es tut mir leid ich war wahrscheinlich in Gedanken als ich das schrieb XD er hat kein Auto das wäre ja auch zu komisch! Sorry!

laser-jet: Was für eigentschaften die WUKKAs haben werden später erklärt! Ich hoffe du kannst dich noch gedulden! Dieser süßer cliffer war doch schön so kann man gut die Leser ärgern!

Condor: Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen! Ich denke es hat sowieso keiner gelesen.

Ina: Dankeschön. Und hier geht's gleich weiter!

**Kapitel 6 **

**An der Tür stand Remus Lupin.**

**Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er dachte schon, jetzt wäre alles aus.**

„**Hallo Harry. Schönes Haus hast du hier. Bist du hier etwa eingebrochen?" fragte Remus neugierig.**

„**Hi Remus. Nein ich bin hier nicht eingebrochen. Diese schöne Insel gehört mir! Aber sag mal wie hast du mich gefunden?" fragte Harry.**

„ **Harry du bist hier nicht gut versteckt. Ich habe einfach eine Eule beauftragt, dir hinterher zu fliegen und ich bin ihr gefolgt! Ich muss dir leider sagen das ich dich mitnehmen muss, da du hier nicht sicher bist, wenn ich es sogar schaffe dich zu finden, dann schaffen es auch andere!" sagte Remus und man sah, dass er es eigentlich nicht wollte.**

„**Ach Remus, dieses Problem wird bald beseitigt sein. Ich habe die Hauselfen gefragt ob sie ein Schutz drüberlegen und sie haben vor sechs Stunden angefangen!" meinte Harry, jetzt stand er gegenüber von Remus.**

„**Wenn das so ist Harry, lasse ich dich gerne hier! Dumbledore wird es zwar ganz und gar nicht gefallen, wenn er nicht auf dich aufpassen kann, aber na ja! Aber sag mal wie kamst du auf die blöde Idee einfach abzuhauen? Dir hätte wer weiß was passieren können! Mach bitte nie wieder so einen Scheiße, Ok!" sagte Remus aufgebracht.**

„**Ok Remus. Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Ich wollt einfach weg!" sagte Harry und guckte beschämt zu Boden.**

„**Das war mir klar, dass du nicht nachgedacht hast! Aber na ja, dann muss ich wohl zurück zum Grimault Platz. Weißt du Harry. Eigentlich hast du das Richtige getan. Es ist schrecklich da! Alles erinnert mich da an meinen alten Freund!" sagte er traurig.**

„**Remus. Willst du nicht hier bleiben? Es ist wirklich schön. Soll ich dir alles zeigen?" fragte Harry. **

**Remus blickte auf und fragte „Gehört dir hier wirklich alles? Ich dachte das wäre ein Scherz!"**

„**Ja Remus, dass alles gehört mir. Es war ein gewisser Zeno, der mir das vererbt hat! Ich weis nicht ob es sein richtiger Name oder ein Spitzname war! Na ja egal! Komm ich zeig dir das Haus!" sagte Harry und ging los. **

„**Zeno, der kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, aber ich weiß nicht mehr woher!" sagte Remus.**

**Es war ein Plop zu vernehmen und Wally stand vor ihnen. Er richtete seinen Finger auf Remus und wollte sofort irgendeinen Zauber auf ihn werfen doch Harry trat dazwischen und meinte **

„**Wally es ist ok. Er ist mein Freund! Steht das Schutzschild jetzt?" **

„**Ja Sir. Wir sind gerade fertig geworden, Sir. Wir haben ein Antiapparationszauber aufgebaut, ein Zauber, dass man sie von außen nicht sieht außer man war schon mal hier und ein Zauber der alle Ortungs- Zauber abprallen läst, oder es einfach über sieht, Sir! Können wir noch irgendetwas für sie tun, Sir?" fiepte die Elfe. **

„**Nein Danke Wally. Oder warte. Remus willst du jetzt hier bleiben oder nicht?" fragte Harry an Remus gewand. **

„**Ja gerne, wenn du mich schon einlädst!" war die glückliche antwort von Remus. **

„**Wally kannst du ein Schlafzimmer für ihn fertig machen und kannst du für uns in zwei Stunden einen kleinen Imbiss machen? Ich denke bis dahin werden wir mit der Rund Führung fertig sein!" sagte Harry **

„**Ja. Es wird alles erledigt, Sir!" antwortete die Elfe und Verschwand.**

**Dann begann die Rundführung.**

„**Harry das ist echt unglaublich hier!" sagte Remus als sie wieder die Treppe von draußen empor stiegen.**

**Sie haben sich das Haus schon angesehen und waren draußen. Remus kam aus den Staunen nicht wieder raus. Er sagte die ganze Zeit nichts, nur etliche Wow' s entfuhren ihm. **

„**Aber wir müssten mal den anderen bescheid sagen, dass es dir gut geht. Die anderen haben sich voll sorgen gemacht, nachdem du abgehauen bist. Sie warten nur auf ein Zeichen von dir. Es wurden viele losgeschickt um dich zu suchen! **

**Mensch Harry sie hatten so eine heiden Angst um dich. Wie kamst du nur auf die Idee einfach abzuhauen? Apropos wie bist du eigentlich hierher gekommen? Ich nehme mal an mit dem Besen, oder?!" fragte Remus.**

**Harry schwieg erst und ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf einen der bequemen, flauschigen Sessel.**

**Er wartete darauf, dass Remus sich setzte, dann begann er zu reden „Ach Remus Ich will doch gar nicht, dass sich die anderen sorgen machen! Ich wollt einfach nicht in dieses Haus. Alles würde mich da an ihn erinnern. Es ist noch zu früh. Es tut noch weh! Aber es gab noch einen Grund wieso ich abgehauen bin! **

**Es ist wegen meinen Freunden! Guck mal, alle die in Verbindung mit mir stehen, sind in großer Gefahr. Das will ich einfach keinem antun. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn einem von ihnen auch noch was geschieht, wie Sirius!" Harry seufzte „Dieser Kampf wird nur zwischen mir und Voldemort ausgetragen!" sagte Harry mit fester Stimme.**

„**Harry was redest du den da? Deine Freunde wissen, worauf sie sich einlassen, wenn sie mit dir befreundet sind und sie tun es gerne! Aber jetzt mal ehrlich Harry. Du über treibst. Was hast du mit dem Kampf und Voldemort zu tun? Er ist einfach ein Irrer, der gerne tötet!" sagte Remus verwirrt.**

„**Remus weißt du noch, dass er hinter der Prophezeiung her war und mich dafür brauchte? Und ich war auch noch so blöd und hab meinen Träumen geglaubt! Wie dumm von mir!" Harry lachte, doch es war kein glückliches Lachen, sondern ein tiefes trauriges Lachen.**

„ **Ja natürlich erinnere ich mich daran, aber sie ist zerbrochen. Dagegen können wir nichts machen!" sagte er und redete in sanften beruhigenden Ton weiter „Harry es war nicht deine Schuld. Jeder wäre darauf reingefallen. Die anderen hätten das gleiche getan!" **

„**Remus das ist gut gemeint, aber na ja! Was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte ist, dass ich weiß, was in der Prophezeiung steht, da jede Prophezeiung von jemand erzählt wird und bei dieser ist es Dumbledore! Und jetzt weiß ich was für ein Schicksal ich hab! Wusstest du eigentlich das diese Prophezeiung mich und Voldemort betrifft!" sagte Harry vor sich hin und starrte dabei ins Feuer.**

„**Wie jetzt? Mit dir und Voldemort? Was steht den jetzt darin?" fragte Remus aufgebracht.**

**Harry überlegte. Wusste Remus nicht schon zu viel? Na ja, es war ja egal. Keiner außer ihren Freunden wusste über die Freundschaft zwischen den beiden und so würde keine Gefahr für ihn bestehen. Und Harry würde platzen, wenn er es nicht langsam jemanden erzählte.**

**So erzählte er ihm die Prophezeiung .Es ist Stille eingetreten. Remus hatte ihn die ganze Zeit ausreden lassen, ohne ihn einmal zu unterbrechen.**

„**Harry das ist ja schrecklich!" kam es von Remus. **

„**Ach was. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden!" sagte Harry ironisch „Wieso denkst du übe ich wie ein bekloppter Idiot? Es muss sein, wenn wir irgendwann ihn Ruhe leben wollen!"**

„**Jetzt verstehe ich dich Harry. All die Geheimnistuerei um dich, die Dumbledore veranstaltet. Er wusste immer was von dir, dass wir anderen nicht wussten! Weist du. Bevor dein viertes Schuljahr anfing, kam er mal zum Grimault Platz. Er war voll verwirrt. Redete immer vor sich hin. Was von Durmstrang, dass sie hoffentlich nicht mit kommen würde und hoffentlich merkt Harry nichts! Weist du was er damit meinte?" fragte Remus.**

„**Nein, keine Ahnung. Was hat denn Durmstrang mit mir zu tun? Ach er hat bestimmt nur was verwechselt!" meinte Harry.**

„**Plop" Wally war aufgetaucht.**

„**Guten Abend Sir's! Hatten sie eine schöne Rundführung Sir?" fiepte die Elfe.**

„**Ja Wally. Danke. Ist das Essen den schon fertig?" fragte Harry.**

„**Ja Sir,. Wo wollen sie es serviert haben? Hier auf ihren Zimmer oder im Esssaal?" fragen guckte der Elf zwischen den beiden Personen hin und her.**

„**Ich denke wir essen im Saal oder Remus?" Harry schaute Remus an, der nur nickte.**

**Im Saal saßen sie sich gegenüber und aßen ganz ruhig.**

„**Wir sollten den anderen bescheid sagen, dass es uns gut geht. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn ich einfach so verschwinde und nicht bescheid sage! Ich muss sowieso dahin, um meine Sachen zu holen. Willst du mich begleiten?" fragte Remus.**

„**Nein!" kam es blitzartig von Harry. Er wollte nicht dahin, deswegen ist er ja abgehauen. Na ja nicht nur deswegen, aber egal.**

**Nach dem Essen, verabschiedete sich Remus und flohte zum Grimault Platz. Harry fiel erst danach ein, dass Remus und er gar nicht wussten wie man diese Insel hier nannte und so konnte er nicht zurück flohen. Muss er wohl mit dem Besen kommen dachte sich Harry.**

**Harry ging wieder in die Bibliothek. Er nahm sich das Buch über Animagus. Letztens hatte er nicht rein geschaut, das Lesen war ihm nach allen anderen Büchern zu langweilig geworden.**

**Er blätterte darin herum und fand ein Trank, womit man herausfinden konnte, was man für eine Animagus Form hat. Er war zu faul es selber herzu stellen und beauftragte seine Elfen damit.**

**Nach einiger Zeit kam Wally und überreichte ihm ein Glasfläschchen mit grüner, dickflüssiger Substanz. **

**Harry las noch mal nach. Er müsste es trinken, danach würde er für kurze Zeit in ein schlaf versetzt werden, danach würde er wissen was für eine Animagus Form er hatte oder ob er überhaupt eine hat.**

**Er trank die Flasche mit einem Zug leer. Sie schmeckte etwas süßlich. Er hatte schon angst, dass sie genauso ekelig schmeckte, wie der Vielsaft Trank, den er mit Ron und Hermine im zweiten Schuljahr getrunken hatte, damit sie Informationen über den Slytherinerben von Draco bekommen konnten, doch er wusste nichts.**

**Harry wartete, doch es passierte nichts. Er wollte schon nach Wally rufen und fragen ob sie vielleicht irgendetwas vergessen hatten, doch dann wurde alles schwarz und er fiel zu Boden. **

**Er blinzelte. Er lag auf dem Boden, aber war das wirklich der Boden? **

**Alles war schwarz. Man konnte nicht erkennen, wo oben oder unten war. Er blickte um sich. Er sah nichts und dann tat sich vor ihm ein Weg aus Steinen auf und folgte ihm. Er ging und ging, doch es passierte nichts. Er wusste nicht, ob er die ganze Zeit geradeaus gegangen ist oder sich drehte. **

**Na ja ich hab wohl keine Animagus Form dachte er sich, doch dann flog ein Adler über ihn hinweg. Er schwebte, wie ein König durch das schwarze Loch, was ihn umgab. Dann verzog er sich wieder. **

**Man ich hab eine Animagus Form. Der Adler war schön! Aber wieso wach ich nicht wieder auf? fragte er sich. Er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte und dann geschah es. Ein riesiger, goldener Löwe kam aus dem nichts. **

**Er stand vor ihm. Er war sehr groß. Viel größer als ein normaler Löwe. Er ließ ein Brüllen hören und spreizte seine roten Flügel Flügel!?! Das ist ein goldener Greif!?! Ich hab eine zweite Animagus Form und es ist ein goldener Greif ein Magisches Wesen? dachte Harry verwirrt der Greif verschwand und auch das dunkle Schwarz und die Bibliothek nahm wieder Konturen an.**

**Er setzte sich in einen Sessel und war noch ganz tief in Gedanken versunken als Remus das Zimmer betrat.**

„**Nah Harry wieso so nachdenklich? Verdammt noch mal wie heißt diese Insel noch mal? Ich musste hierher fliegen, aber ich hab mein Besen verzaubert, dass er viel schneller fliegt." fragte er.**

„**Ich weis auch nicht wie das hier heißt ich frag später Wally! Und was haben die anderen gesagt?" versuchte Harry das Thema zu wechseln, da es nicht jeder wissen sollte, dass er versucht ein Animagus zu werden. Vielleicht schafft er es ja auch nicht und er wollte keinen enttäuschen.**

**Zum Glück ließ Remus sich ablenken. „Och die waren zuerst gar nicht von der Idee begeistert, dass du hier bleibst, aber ich habe gesagt, dass du es sowieso tust, auch wenn sie es nicht wollen und ich musste auch schwören das du hier sicher bist. **

**Sie waren zwar nicht glücklich danach, aber was sollten sie auch tun? Nur Albus war ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden. Er wollte mich einfach nicht gehen lassen, erst wenn ich gesagt hab wo du bist, aber als er gerade weg geguckt hat, bin ich abgehauen." Lachte Remus. Und Harry stimmte mit ein, wenn er an das Gesicht dachte, was sein Lehrer wohl jetzt auf dem Gesicht haben musste.**

„**Hey Harry wieso zeigst du mir nicht noch den Rest des Hauses? Ich habe jetzt nur das Erdgeschoss und den 1. Stock gesehen" fragte Remus nach dem er sich beruhigt hatte.**

„**Kann ich machen. Weißt du. Den Rest des Hauses habe ich auch noch nicht gesehen. Wird mal Zeit!" sagte und stand auf.**

**Sie gingen zu erst in den Keller. Da war erst mal die Küche, die war so groß, dass fünfmal soviel Hauselfen, die er hatte, da rein passten und dann noch viel Platz hätten. Dann war da noch ein großer Wein Kelle, der bis oben hin gefüllt war. Harry dachte sich das Zeno die wohl gesammelt hatte, sonst wären das wohl nicht so viele.**

**Der letzte Raum im Keller war ein Zaubertranklabor, der Snape vor neid grün anlaufen lassen hätte. Es war sehr groß und alles Mögliche war hier. Es gab auch ein großes Regal, wo Bücher über die verschiedensten Tränke standen. **

**Harry dachte sich, dass er ein bisschen hier üben sollte, denn Zaubertränke brauen machte spaß, aber nur, wenn keine zu groß geratene Fledermaus um her schwiert und einen nervös macht.**

**Im zweitem Stock waren noch fünf weitere Schlafzimmer in der Mitte und dann waren da noch vier andere Räume, wenn er die Treppe hoch geht, links von ihm, waren am Ende zwei Kreisrunde, weil das Haus ja kleine Türme hatte. Sie waren beide bis oben hin voll gestopft mit Büchern. da der Raum im ersten Stock voll war. mussten diese wohl auch benutzt werden. **

**Beide Zimmer waren mit einer großen Doppeltür aus Mahagoni verbunden.**

**Der dritte Raum war eine Galerie. Harry erkannte natürlich keinen davon außer ein paar Bilder von Merlin z.B..**

**Beide traten wieder in den und machten sich auf den Weg zum letzten, der hier vorhanden Räume, in diesem Haus, was sie noch nicht gesehen haben.**

**Doch bevor sie die Tür öffneten machte es Plop´ und Wally stand vor ihnen und sagte, dass das Abendessen angerichtet wäre. Harry wunderte sich und fragte sich wie lange er wohl geschlafen hätte, als er durch das Schwarz gegangen war und nach seiner Animagus Form gesucht hat, aber er hatte schon wieder Hunger und so folgten die beiden Wally nach unten und vergaßen diesen letzten Raum vollkommen.**

**Sie aßen gerade und Harry wollte wissen, ob Remus wüsste was Voldemort als nächstes plane, oder was er bis jetzt gemacht hatte, da er ja keine Informationen bekam.**

„**Wir wissen nichts Genaues und ich darf dir nichts sagen, dass musst du verstehen. Aber was ich dir sagen kann ist, dass er die Dementoren auf seiner Seite hat. Er hat ihnen wahrscheinlich Seelen versprochen, sonst wären sie nicht auf seine Seite gekommen. **

**Weist du. Es hätte verhindert werden können, hätte Fudge auf dich und Dumbledore gehört. Dieser Idiot!" sagte Remus mit knirschenden Zähnen und Harry dachte sich jetzt wohl lieber nichts zu sagen.**

**Harry ging nach dem Essen wieder trainieren und Remus ging in die Bibliothek.**

**Harry machte Sit-up's, Liegestützen und stemmte Gewichte. **

**Er war kein kleiner schwächlicher Junge mehr. Er ist seit dem letzten Sommer um einiges gewachsen, zwar war er nicht so groß wie Ron, aber es gab kaum jemand der so groß war wie Ron. Er hatte jetzt sogar schon seine Zwillings Brüder, Fred und George, eingeholt. Schwach war Harry auch nicht mehr seit er Trainierte. Man sah die Muskeln richtig, wenn er ein T-Shirt an hatte und er hatte auch einen kleinen Ansatz eines Six-pack's und darauf war er sehr stolz. Seine Haare waren schon etwas lang gewachsen und er fand es steht ihm gut.**


	7. Kapitel 7 Die Großen und Nazguls

Hallo!

ina pichler: Hier ist schon das nächste ina aber mit der Tür da muss ich dich enttäuschen das wird noch lange dauern. Aber was interessiert dich daran ist doch nur ein Raum?

Veronica Evans: Ja ja war schon lustig die armen leser so in die irre zu führen!

Silvertrust: Silvertrust ich danke dir du bist einer der ersten der diese kleine Andeutung entdeckt hat. Zuerst dachte ich es würde jeder merken aber nichts da! Na ja mit der chap länge kann ich nicht soviel machen da alle dieselbe länge haben und ich schon Schwierigkeiten habe sie so hinzubekommen XD. Tut Leid.

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Danke. 1. will und kann ich noch nicht verraten die Spannung soll doch groß sein! 2. das wirst du in einem späteren chap erfahren XD und 3. Hier kommt das nächste chap und es tut mir leid wen du lange warten musstest

Cho: Danke für das Kompliment! Ja der Raum was ist den dahinter? Ratet doch! Ich sag nichts.

Thommel: Danke Thommel! Ja das Haus ist kein Palast mehr aber es war so verlockend! Remus hat bestimmt keiner oder nur wenige Gedacht! Die Überraschungen lass mal auf dich zukommen!

laser-jet: Ja das mit dem cliffer war ganz lustig und die lange warte zeit war nicht beabsichtigt, hatte keine Zeit! Das Pairing weis ich nicht so genau zuerst wollte ich G/H aber das gibt es so oft und jetzt lasst euch überraschen vielleicht taucht das Pairing doch auf! Oder jugendliche etwa nur eine Beziehung und heiraten dann?

Na ja viel Spaß beim lesen und ein fettes **LOB** und **DANKESCHÖN** an meine Beta Veronica Evans!

**7. Die Großen und Nazguls**

**Später am Abend ging er in sein Zimmer. Da viel ihm die Kiste von Sirius ins Auge. Er nahm die Bücher raus. Zwei davon waren Fotoalben. Er schaute sie an. Auf vielen Fotos sah er Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, aber auch Peter, worüber er nicht froh war. **

**Abgesehen von denen gab es Bilder wo alle in Hogwarts da waren, mit Hagrid und auch ein paar Lehrern. Er sah auch Fotos von ihm als kleines Kind, wo Sirius ihn hielt und er glücklich schlummerte oder alle Marauder um ihn saßen und seine Mutter ihm im Arm hielt. Sie lächelte, doch ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie im Inneren traurig war. **

**Harry konnte den Blick nicht definieren. Jemand fehlte ihr, aber er wusste nicht ob er richtig dachte und so verwarf er diesen Gedanken. **

**Ihm rannen Tränen die Wangen hinunter und er schlug das Fotoalbum zu, sonst würde es zu viel für ihn werden. **

**Er nahm sich das nächste Buch. Es war ein Buch über Animagus. Das hatten wohl sein Vater, Sirius und Peter benutz, um sich verwandeln zu können. Er legte es beiseite und betrachtete das andere und letzte Buch. **

**Was hatte Sirius geschrieben? Er konnte es nicht lesen aber seine Eltern wollten, dass er es unbedingt haben sollte und sie wussten dass sie sterben! Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn? **

**Er nahm das kleine, in schwarzem Leder gebundene, Buch und öffnete es. **

**Er konnte es lesen, dass war jetzt sicher, doch was er las da war er nicht so sicher ob es wahr ist. Auf einer Seite stand:**

_**Die Welt war jung, und das Licht der Sonne hatte noch kein Leben geboren, als sie von dem Ort aus dem Schatten der Sterne kamen. Sie waren Götter, gewaltige Wesen, unbeschreiblich böse und immun von Gefühlen außer Hass und Tod waren sie.**_

_**Sie kamen aus dem Dunkeln, um die kahle Erde, die sie war, ins Dunkel zu verwandeln und somit zu ihren Sammlungen bei geben können. Denn sie waren Jäger. Sie sammelten Planeten, die sie selbst zu einem dunklen Planeten machten.**_

_**Sie nannten sich selbst die Großen. Sie hatten grenzenlose Macht, denn sie konnten Zaubern. Sie erschufen ihre eigenen Diener und unterdrückten sie. Die Großen waren die Mächtigen auf der Erde und erschufen immer mehr Untertanen, die sich in Völkern auf dem Planeten ausbreiteten.**_

_**Doch die Unterdrückten schmiedeten Pläne, wie sie sich befreien konnten. Es kam zum Krieg, obwohl er aussichtslos war. Die Großen siegten und versklavten die Schwächeren noch mehr. **_

_**Dann kamen die Nazgul's. Sie lebten auf dem Planeten, die wir Sterne nennen. Sie kamen, um den Unterdrückten zu helfen. Es kam wieder zum Krieg. Die Nazgul's hatten die gleiche Macht, wie die Großen und so war es ein Krieg der Giganten.**_

_**Am Ende gewannen die Nazgul's. Viele flohen, aber auch viele sind gefallen, doch der Häuptling der Großen wurde gefangen genommen. Er wurde auf der Erde eingesperrt. Nur ein Teil seiner Macht konnte entnommen werden. **_

**_So mussten die Nazgul's auch bleiben, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nie wieder fliehen konnte. So brach das Zeitalter der Zauberer an. Einige der versklavten baten die Nazguls um etwas Magie damit sie helfen konnten. _**

**Harry schwirrte der Kopf nachdem er dies Gelesen hatte. **

**Was ist das? Ist das ein Märchen? Oder wahre Geschichte? fragte er sich immer wieder. Er las weiter und fand heraus, dass die Großen extra ein paar ihrer Untertanen hinrichten lassen hatten, damit sie ihre Skelett herauf beschwören konnten, denn nur so viele Skelette auf dem Planeten sind so viele könnten sie beschwören. **

**Sie konnten sie auch variieren mit Schildern zum Beispiel, dann wurden sie Schrecken genannt. Oder daraus wurden einfach neue Wesen hergestellt, wie z.B. aus Schleim, damit sie nicht so leicht zu Töten sind. **

**Es waren auch sehr alte Zauberbanne und Sprüche darin zu finden. Zu dem fand er auch noch heraus, dass ein paar der Nazguls, die Stärksten, ein Ritual vollbringen mussten um den Häuptling der Großen, die Macht entziehen zu können (es hat aber leider nicht ganz geklappt er hatte immer noch magische Kräfte). **

**Dazu brauchte man alle vier Elemente sonst kann man es nicht vollbringen. **

**Harry reichte es, er schlug das Buch zu und fand in goldenen Lettern die Aufschrift _Necronomicon._ **

**Er sah nach draußen aufs Meer. Es war stock dunkel. Es musste schon spät sein.**

**Nach dem er sich auszog, um ins Bett zu gehen, wusch er sich und setzte sich aufs Bett und beschloss erst mal ein bisschen seine Animagus Form zu trainieren. **

**Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz aufs Bett, schloss seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Arme. Zuerst wie sie waren, ihre Länge und ihre Form. Er merkte sich die kleinsten Details und dann wie sich seine Arme verwandeln, wie ihm die Federn aus den Armen sprießen und wie er dann seine Flügel spreizte und sie hin und her wedelte. **

**Als er die Augen auf machte sah er aber keine Flügel sondern seinen Arm, seine Hand und statt den zehn Finger hatte er zehn Federn dran. Das sah vielleicht komisch aus dachte er sich, er übte noch eine Weile doch machte keine weiteren Vorschritte, danach ging er erschöpft schlafen.**

**Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Harry früh auf. Er zog sich leichte Kleidung an und machte sich auf den Weg um draußen zum Joggen.**

**Er lief den Strand entlang. Es war schön er sah vorne, wo es nicht tief war, das türkise Wasser und weiter hinten das schöne glitzernde Blau. Er beschloss später mal schwimmen zu gehen.**

**Das _Necronomicon _ist also eine wahre Geschichte! Meine Geschichte dachte Harry beim Joggen.**

**Wieder im Haus ging er ins Trainings Zimmer und machte da die Übungen wie jeden Morgen. Danach war es an der Zeit zu Frühstücken. Remus hatte auf ihn gewartet und jetzt aßen sie zusammen.**

„**Harry vielleicht könnte ich dir ja beim Üben helfen, wen du willst natürlich? Wir könnten uns Duellieren und ich könnte dir vielleicht ein paar nützliche Zauber beibringen? Was hältst du davon!" fragte Remus.**

„**Ja klar das würde mir bestimmt helfen! Wollen wir schon nach dem Frühstück beginnen?" entgegnete Harry.**

„**Ja wieso nicht am besten wir fangen so früh wie möglich an!"**

**Nach dem Essen gingen beide in das Glasgehäuse im Trainingsraum.**

**Eine Stimme fragte welche Stufe doch Harry erwiderte dass sie gar keine wollen. Sie dachten sich, es wäre besser hier zu üben, da sie nichts kaputt machen wollten, wenn es auf einmal dazu kommen sollte, dass sie so starke Zauber benutzen.**

**Remus stellte sich in Duellier Pose auf und hob seinen Zauberstab. Harry stellte sich auch auf aber er hatte ja keinen Zauberstab mehr, dass bemerkte auch Remus.**

„**Harry willst du nicht deinen Zauberstab raus holen ohne wird es etwas schwierig zu Duellieren!" sagte Remus und beäugte Harry genauer, als vermute er, dass er ihn irgendwo versteckt hat.**

**Harry hatte ganz vergessen dass noch keiner wusste, dass er ohne Zauberstab zaubern konnte. Er könnte es ihm eigentlich erzählen, das war ja keine Gefahr.**

„**Also Remus, ähm weißt du. Mein Zauberstab ist kaputt. Dudley hat ihn zerbrochen..." doch bevor er weiter reden konnte unterbrach ihn Remus.**

„**Das ist gar nicht gut Harry! Wir müssen zu Ollivanders und einen Neuen kaufen! Aber sag mal wie wolltest du dann mit mir Trainieren?" fragte Remus.**

„**Ja Remus du hast wohl Recht, ich brauch einen Neuen! Aber um mit dir zu üben brauch ich keinen! … weißt du ich kann so, ähm, Zaubern!" erwiderte Harry, er war sehr gespannt wie sein gegenüber reagieren würde. Zur seiner Überraschung lachte Remus laut auf.**

„**Harry du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass ich darauf reinfalle! Nur Dumbledore kann etwas stablose Zauberei und du willst gleich gegen mich duellieren?" sagte er und wischte sich die Tränen, die er vom Lachen hatte, weg.**

**Harry schwingt seine Hand, sagte „Wingardium Leviosa" und auf einmal schwebte Remus in der Luft. „Und glaubst du mir jetzt?" fragte Harry und fing an zu lachen, als er das Gesicht von Remus sah.**

**Er ließ ihn wieder runter.**

„**Ach du meinen Güte Harry!" stotterte Remus, „Seit wann kannst du das? Dafür hast du bestimmt lange trainiert?" **

„**Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich erst diesen Sommer angefangen!" meinte Harry und errötete.**

**Remus guckte ihn nur erstaunt an, als er nach ein paar Minuten sich immer noch nicht bewegt hat versuchte Harry diese erdrückende Stimmung zu wechseln und fragte ob sie endlich trainieren würden.**

**Am Anfang war Remus noch sehr zögerlich, weil er dachte Harry wäre jetzt ohne Zauberstab schwächer, doch als er bemerkte, wie er in die Ecke gedrängt wurde, wusste er, dass Harry sehr stark war.**

**Nach stunden langem Training waren sie sehr erschöpft und gönnten sich ein erfrischendes Bad im Meer. Remus war noch immer erstaunt von Harrys Künsten und wollte alles wissen, was Harry ihm auch erzählte, doch war es nicht viel da es nicht viel dazu zu sagen gab. **

**Am Meer ließ Harry das Handtuch liegen und legte auch das Ei ab und ging dann ins Wasser. Remus kam ein paar Minuten später.**

„**Harry mal eine frage, was ist das für ein Ei?"**

„**Ach das. Das ist ein Wukka!" **

„**EIN WUKKA?" schrie Remus „Harry wusstest du, dass sie seit ca. 500 Jahre ausgestorben sind und manche sagen es wäre nur eine Legende. Die Legende besagte auch, dass meist nur Nazguls Wukkas besitzen und die sind auch nur Legende!"**

„**Kann sein! Ich habe den von Zeno bekommen. Wusstest du das sie 600 Jahre brauchen um zu schlüpfen? Meiner ist bald soweit. Ich freu mich voll. Ich habe mir schon einen Namen überlegt! Wie findest du Karkus? Der hört sich so stark an! Den Namen habe ich von Hagrid, er hat mir von einem Riesen erzählt der so hieß!" war Harry in seinen Gedanken vertieft.**

„**Harry wer ist dieser Zeno überhaupt und wieso vererbt er dir das alles?" **

„**Zeno? Weist du eigentlich weiß ich es selber nicht genau wer er ist! Ich habe dieses Training mit dem Schwert gemacht, dann habe ich sein Schwert aus dem Stein gezogen. Mein Trainer sagte, dass das Schwert solange im Stein bleibt bis der wahre Erbe von ihm auftaucht und es heraus zieht! Als ich es das erste Mal anfasste, spürte ich wie eine geheimnisvolle Kraft in mir aufloderte. Es war ein schönes Gefühl. **

**Jedenfalls bekam ich eine Kiste mit einen Brief und ein paar Urkunden, wo mir sein Vermögen überwiesen wurde und das Haus gab er mir auch! Mehr weiß ich auch nicht von ihm! Ach ja er war ein Nazgul!" sagte Harry.**

„**Was er war ein … aber dann bist du ja auch einer …!" murmelte Remus vor sich hin.**

„**Jep du hast vollkommen recht ich bin auch einer! Also denk ich mal, dass das keine Legende ist sondern der Wahrheit entspricht!" meinte Harry und versuchte ein lachen zu unterdrücken, denn Remus sah jetzt so komisch aus.**

„**Harry dann … Ach darum bist du auf einmal so stark und ich habe gedacht, dass ich alt werde!" lachte Remus und Harry stimmte mit ein.**

„**Du musst mir alles darüber erzählen!"**

„**Ja klar Remus, aber ich weiß nicht viel!" Harry erzählte ihm alles, was er wusste über Zeno und was er ihm über Nazgul Kräfte gesagt hatte. **

**Danach fing eine große Wasserschlacht an und beide wurden oft von dem anderen gedöpt.**

**Nach einem erholsamen Bad im klaren Wasser wollte Harry noch ein bisschen Bogenschießen üben und Remus schaute zu.**

**Harry traf die Zielscheibe aber leider nie ins Schwarze außer einmal aber das war Glück.**

**Zusammen gingen sie später zurück. Harry bemerkte das Remus sehr blass war und fragte**

„**Remus sag mal, wann ist wieder Vollmond?"**

„**Heute Nacht, darum werde ich gleich nach dem Essen in den Wald verschwinden! Das ich hier ja nichts kaputt mache!" grinste Remus mit vor schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht.**

**Harry tat Remus leid. Zuhause zog er sich um und ging sofort in die Bibliothek und suchte nach einem schmerzlindernden Trank bei einer Verwandlung zum Werwolf.**

**Nach dem er das und den „Sekado" Spruch gesagt hatte ging ein Wirbelwind durch den Raum. Es war so als ob alle Bücher gerüttelt wurden. **

**Doch er fand nichts, dann viel ihm ein das die Zaubertrank Bücher im Labor waren. So lief er nach unten und wiederholte alles. Es entstand wieder der Wirbelwind und ein Buch wurde etwas vorgezogen und zwischen den Seiten steckte jetzt ein grünes Blättchen wo der Trank stand.**

**Harry las sich alles genau durch. Es war ein schwerer Trank, doch er wollte es versuchen. Als erstes brauchte er alle Zutaten. Zu seiner Überraschung gab es noch einen kleinen Vorratsraum nebenan und er war gefühlt mit sämtlichen Zutaten. Die wahrscheinlich in ein Statis Feld gehüllt war er wusste es nicht genau.**

**Er nahm sich die, die er brauchte, danach ging er wieder in den anderen Raum, stellte den Kessel auf, machte Feuer und lies Wasser ein.**

**Als er fertig war prüfte er alles noch mal und zu seiner Freude stellte er fest, dass sein Trank genauso aussah wie der im Buch.**

**Es wunderte ihn, dass er richtig Spaß dabei hatte, es lag wohl in der Schule an dem Lehrer, dass er immer alles vermasselte, denn jetzt hat es ja geklappt. **

**Er füllte die Flüssigkeit in ein Glasfläschchen und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.**

**Remus war ihm Wohnzimmer und trank einen Kamillen Tee der ihn beruhigen sollte.**

„**Nah Remus wann willst du den aufbrechen!" **

„**Man Harry erschreck mich doch nicht so! Willst du etwa, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt kriege!" meinte Remus erschreckt und hielt seine Hand auf seine Brust.**

„**Nein!" sagte Harry gespielt ernst, dann lachte er „Ach komm schon so schlimm war es ja nicht! Na egal, ich hab hier was für dich!" er überreichte ihm das Glasfläschchen.**

„**Harry was ist das! … Nein doch nicht der Werwolfsbann Trank! Wo hast du ihn her? Haben ihn die Elfen gebraut? Der ist sehr schwierig. Ich konnte ihn nicht mal. Ok ich konnte schon immer keine Tränke brauen aber trotzdem!" fragte er verdutzt.**

„**Nein die Elfen waren es nicht! Versuchs noch mal!"**

„**Dann hast du ihn gekauft!"**

„**Nein, gekauft habe ich ihn auch nicht! Das war dein zweites Mal, jetzt hast du nur noch einen versuch!"**

„**Also die Elfen waren es nicht und gekauft ist er nicht! Mal nachdenken! Ach Harry wir sind erwachsene Leute sag es mir einfach!" **

„**Ach Remus, dann ist ja der ganze Spaß weg! Na gut wenn du willst, Ok! Ich habe ihn gemacht! Du weißt nicht wie schwer es war, um ein Haar hätte ich es vermasselt als ich fast eine Überdosis Florfliegen rein getan habe!" **

„**Das glaube ich dir Harry, dass es schwer war! Hast du wirklich alles richtig gemacht? Nicht das ich später mich aufblase, explodiere oder so was!" sagte Remus erstaunt.**

„**Wenn du nicht willst dann lass es! Ich wollte dir ja nur helfen!" schmollte Harry.**

„**Ach komm ich vertrau dir ja! Siehst du!" meinte er und trank das ganze Fläschchen aus.**

**Harry lächelte und fragte ob sie jetzt essen wollen.**

**Danach machte sich Remus auf den Weg zum Wald. Nur zur Sicherheit, falls der Trank doch fehlschlagen sollte.**

**Harry machte sich auf in sein Zimmer. Er übte noch ein bisschen seine Animagus Form, die Flügel schaffte er jetzt. Er versuchte es mit den Beinen und siehe da es klappte schnell, doch weiter kam er nicht.**

**Danach las er ihm _Necronomicon _es war sehr interessant. Harry fand auch das Ritual wo mit die Nazguls den Häuptling der Großen, ein Teil seiner Macht entnahmen. Es war wirklich sehr schwierig man musste all seine Magie mit den anderen (weil man ja alle vier Elemente brauchte) fokussieren und zu einen großen Ball formen, dann mussten alle vier Elemente gerufen und vereint werden dabei muss man eine lange Formel auf sagen. Danach würde die fokussierte Magie, die Magische Kraft des Zauberers, dem sie entnommen werden soll, absorbieren und er würde zu einem Squib, damit er nie wieder was anstellen sollte.**

**Harry erinnerten die Großen an Voldemort und er hoffte das Voldemort kein Nachfahre von denen sei, sonst hätte er schlechte Karten. Voldemort würde Schrecken und andere Monster beschwören und er könnte nur mit dem Ritual besiegt werden. **

**Es war schon spät Harry legte das Buch zur Seite wusch sich und ging ins Bett.**


	8. 8 Kapitel Letzter Teil der Prophezeiung

Hallo!

Es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat! wollte mich einfach nicht reinlassen ich weis auch nicht was los war aber jetzt geht es!

Ich danke allen die mir ein rewive geschrieben haben! Aber ich kann jetzt nicht antworten, mir ist vol schlecht!

Ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste chap und kriege wieder so schöne Komis!

**8. Kapitel Letzter Teil der Prophezeiung**

**Beim Frühstück saß Remus wieder am Tisch.**

„**Guten Morgen Remus! Und wie war die Nacht? Hat der Trank gewirkt?" fragte Harry.**

„**Guten Morgen Harry! Ja er hat gewirkt! Ich bin durch den Wald und hab mir alles angesehen! Wusstest du dass da Einhörner, Zentauren und andere drin leben? Es war voll eigenartig ich hab da ein Einhorn gesehen, das glänzte in Gold es war wunderschön! War echt ein hinkucker!" meinte Remus und aß weiter.**

**Wally kam herein gewuselt und überreichte ihm ein paar Briefe.**

„**Guten Morgen Sirs! Hier sind Briefe für sie angekommen! Die Eulen können die Insel ja auch nicht sehen, aber sie spüren wo der ist den man sucht und so haben sie die Briefe einfach Fallen lassen und so haben wir sie heute Morgen auf dem Hof gefunden!" fügte er noch hinzu als Harry ihn fragend ansah.**

„**Danke Wally!" sagte Harry höflich und nahm die Briefe.**

**Den ersten den er aufmachte war von Ron.**

**Hallo Harry, **

**voll coole Aktion die du da gemacht hast! Ist jedenfalls meine Meinung. Meine Mutter und die anderen Mädels sind voll hysterisch geworden als du einfach abgehauen bist!**

**Aber als Lupin aufgetaucht ist und uns keine genauen Informationen sagen konnte wo du bist hat sie noch mehr Angst bekommen und sagte die ganze „was wen ihm was passiert". **

**Lupin ist dann abgehauen und sagte er würde auf dich aufpassen danach hat sie sich beruhigt!**

**Hier ist es voll langweilig. Wieso hast du uns nicht mitgenommen? Apropos wie bist du da hingekommen mit dem Besen? Wo bist du eigentlich. Wir sind erst später dazu gekommen da wir erst nicht bemerkt haben das Lupin wieder da war!**

**Tschau Ron**

**Harry lächelte ja so war Ron. Der zweite Brief war von Hermine aber die war nicht so gelassen wie Ron.**

**HARRY JAMES POTTER, was hast du dir dabei gedacht einfach so abzuhauen? Dir hätte wer weis was passieren können!**

**Du hattest Glück das Remus dich gefunden hat und nicht irgendein Todesser oder sonst noch jemand! Sag mal hast du überhaupt nachgedacht als du davon gelaufen bist? **

**Nagut jetzt bist du in Sicherheit und stell keine blöden Sachen an, Ok?**

**Schreib zurück Tschau deine Hermine**

**Harry schmunzelte. Er wusste nicht das sich die anderen so aufregen würden. Der letzte Brief war von Ginny.**

**Hallo Harry,**

**wie kommst du auf den Gedanken einfach zusagen „schöne Grüße an die anderen ich hau jetzt ab" und dann verschwindest du in der Dunkelheit! Weißt du was für Sorgen ich mir gemacht haben? Dir hätte wer weiß was passieren können! **

**Ich wette du findest das jetzt lustig! Ist es aber gar nicht! Es war voll schrecklich mir ist das Herz stehen geblieben. Erst als dann Lupin kam habe ich mich beruhigt! **

**Harry ich habe eine bitte an dich! Tu das nie wieder, Ok!**

**Und wie ist es da? Wo ist das überhaupt? Remus meinte du hast ein riesiges Haus irgendwo am Meer oder so hab es nicht mitbekommen!**

**Würde mich freuen, wenn du zurück schreibst**

**Tschau Ginny**

**Es war doch schön von seinen Freunden zu hören! **

„**Nah von wem sind die Briefe?" fragte Remus.**

**Harry schreckte auf. Er vergaß voll das er nicht alleine war sonder am Frühstücks Tisch mit Remus.**

„**Von Ginny, Hermine und Ron! Fragen das übliche. Wieso hast du das gemacht? Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Wo bist du jetzt? Und in Rons Fall wieso hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?" sagte Harry und lächelte leicht.**

„**Achja und Trainieren wir jetzt wieder wie gestern? Diesmal schenk ich dir nichts, klar!" lächelte Remus und stand auf.**

„**Ach so war das. Ich habe nur gewonnen weil du das absichtlich gemacht hast? Nah dann hoffen wir mal, dass ich dies Mal richtig ran genommen werde! Sonst lern ich ja gar nichts!" gab Harry von sich aber musste ein Lachen unterdrücken und stand ebenfalls auf.**

**Zusammen gingen sie wieder in den Trainingsraum. Wie schon gestern gingen sie in das Glasgehäuse, stellten sich gegenüber, verneigten sich und stellten sich in Angriffs Position.**

**Harry streckte seine Hand aus und rief „Impendimenta" Remus konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen und wurde voll getroffen. Zuerst konnte er sich gar nicht bewegen, dann ganz Langsam zeigte er in Zeitlupe auf sich und sprach „Finite Incantatem" danach Blitz schnell mit dem Zauberstab auf Harry zeigend „Rictusempra".**

**Harry rollte sich auf dem Boden weg und konterte mit „Petrificus Totalus" Remus konnte gerade noch ausweichen so begann ein heißes Duell wo keiner der Beiden dem anderen was schenkte.**

**Danach beschloss Harry im Wald Bogen schießen zu trainieren, aber nicht auf lebende Wesen sondern auf Dummys die er so verwandelt, dass sie in auch angreifen. Im Wald sind mehr Gegenstände auf die er achten muss und es ist nicht so eine Zielscheibe die genau vor seiner Nase sitz.**

**Er ritt mit seinem schwarzen Pferd. Es war richtig ungewöhnlich für ihn. Zuerst dachte er, dass er runter fällt doch nach ein bisschen Übung konnte er sich oben halten. Das Pferd nannte er Shadow, weil es vollkommen schwarz war, wie ein Schatten.**

**Im Wald hatte er schon ein paar Dumys getroffen die sich dann in Luft aufgelöst haben, er konnte immer besser treffen. Das Training machte sich bezahlt, als alle Dummys schon verschwunden waren, beschloss Harry eine Erkundigungstour zu machen. Er ging immer weiter hinein es war genau so wie im verbotenen Wald außer die Pfade, es gab nämlich keine.**

**Er sah eine Lichtung wo ein paar Einhörner grasten. Auch das Goldene war zu sehen, Remus hatte nicht gelogen. Es war wirklich wunderschön. Er konnte seine Augen nicht von diesen bezauberten Wesen nehmen. Die Luft um das Einhorn schien zu glitzern. Ein knacken lies ihn aufschrecken ohne zu bemerken ist er immer weiter gegangen und Shadow ist auf einen großen Zweig gestiegen der dann zerbrach. Zu Harrys Verwunderung liefen die Einhörner nicht weg sondern stellten sich um das goldene und ließen ihn nicht aus den Augen.**

**Harry wusste nicht was er machen sollte. Er könnte einfach umdrehen und weggehen. Sie würden ihn bestimmt nicht angreifen, oder? Auch wenn er es schaffen würde. Wollte er es? Er erinnerte sich an den Brief von Zeno „Wir können mit Tieren reden aber es entwickelt sich erst, wenn du es willst". **

**Harry konzentrierte sich darauf wünschte sich, dass er mit den Einhörnern sprechen könnte. Er dachte sich wenn er schon die Gabe hat wieso dann nicht nutzen. Und dann auf einmal hört er eine stimme in seinem Kopf „Was willst du Mensch?" er war irritiert doch er überlegte was er machen sollte und sagte „Hallo mein Name ist Harry Potter! Ich will euch nichts tun ich wollte nur mal den Wald erkunden! Könnt ihr mich verstehen?" Harry wartete auf die Antwort. Er kam sich langsam blöde vor mit Tieren zu sprechen die ihn anscheinend nicht verstehen können. „Du bist also Harry Potter der Nachfahre von Zeno!" war wieder eine Stimme in seinem Kopf und das goldene Einhorn trat jetzt vor. **

„**Ähm ja aber woher wisst ihr das?" fragte Harry verwirrt.**

„**Das kommt daher das Zeno mir davon erzählt hat. Von einer Prophezeiung wo dein Name fiel! Folge mir Bitte Harry" war die Stimme wieder in seinem Kopf zu vernehmen.**

„**Aber dann musst du ja sehr alt sein!" sagte Harry ohne zu überlegen und folgte ihm, der weiter in den Wald ging, die anderen Einhörner folgten den beiden.**

„**Ja so könnte man sagen. Ich weiß es nicht mehr genau. Bei dreihundert hab ich aufgehört zu zählen"**

„**Aber das geht doch nicht. Ich habe gehört das Einhörner nur so ca. hundert Jahre Leben!"**

„**Ja ja das stimmt auch, aber ich bin nicht wie die anderen! Weißt du ich habe mich mit Zeno erst angefreundet als er mir das Leben, rettete sonst würden Einhörner nie mit Menschen was machen. Jedenfalls wurden wir gute Freunde. Eines Tages, Zeno besuchte mich in einem kleinen Waldstück weißt du wir lebten nicht immer hier! Auf einmal wurde Zeno angegriffen da ich in seiner schuld lag, weil er mir das Leben gerettet hat, sprang ich dazwischen es war ein grüner Strahl weiß ich nicht mehr genau egal! Ich dachte ich sterbe jetzt doch in meinen Kopf sah ich ein helles Licht es sagte mir, dass ich einem Menschen das Leben gerettet habe. Menschen waren nicht so beliebt bei uns, bekomme ich als dank für meine selbstlose Tat ein Dasein bis in alle Ewigkeit außer jemand tötet mich. **

**Als ich aufwachte stand Zeno neben mir und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen verfärbte sich mein Fell in dieses Goldene. Zeno nahm mich dann mit auf diese Insel und holte noch andere Lebewesen und machte uns ein schönen großen Wald das wir hier Leben können!"**

„**Aber wieso habe ich noch nie davon gehört und noch nie eins gesehen?" fragte Harry. Sie sind jetzt stehen geblieben aber Harry beobachtete nur das Einhorn.**

„**Ja das kommt davon das die anderen nicht mit uns reden können wie du und Zeno und das andere kommt daher da es noch nie so eine starke Verbindung zwischen Mensch und Einhorn gab wie bei mir und Zeno und ich das war nur eine Ausnahme. Wir Einhörner mögen nämlich von Natur keine Menschen und meiden sie! Du bist auch eine Ausnahme da du Nachfahre von Zeno bist sprechen wir mit dir und meiden dich nicht!"**

„**Danke! Ähm was machen wir hier?" fragte Harry verdutz und sah sich um. Ein Grab war genau vor ihnen wo ein Holzkreuz rein gesteckt war.**

„**Wer liegt hier?"**

„**Das ist Zenos Grab. Er hat sich von seiner Familie verabschiedet. Als er merkte, dass es Zeit wurde kam er hier hin, wo er früher lebte, gab mir einen Brief und brach zusammen. Alle Tiere des Waldes kamen um den Alten Mann zu beerdigen. Die Zentauren haben ihn in seinen Sarg gelegt und erde drauf geschüttet!"**

„**Für wen war der Brief?" fragte Harry obwohl er sich schon denken konnte für wen er ist.**

„**Was für ein Brief? Ach ja bin ein bisschen vergesslich. Der war für dich natürlich!" das goldene Einhorn scharte mit einem Hufen auf dem Grab. Zum Vorschein kam ein etwas zerknitterter Brief, aber sonst war er noch vollkommen Ok. Harry dachte sich, dass ein Zauber drauf lag. Er nahm den Brief und faltete ihn auf.**

**Hallo Harry, **

**wenn du das liest musst du wohl meinen alten Freund Bray getroffen haben!**

**Eigentlich wollte ich dir nicht noch einen Brief schreiben, aber ich habe dir doch im anderen von der Prophezeiung erzählt. Weißt du, ich habe sie nicht ganz zu Ende lesen können. Eine Frau hatte die Prophezeiung gemacht und dann aufgeschrieben und mir geschickt da sie wusste das du mein Nachfahre sein wirst. Jedenfalls war mein Bruder da, als ich den Brief bekam. Mein Bruder wollte dann aus Trotz mir den Brief wegnehmen ein Teil wurde abgerissen. Er wollte ihn mir einfach nicht wieder geben. Ich dachte das da sowieso nichts mehr drauf wahr weil den Teil den ich hatte hörte sich irgendwie nach einem Schluss an! Wie ich mich getäuscht hatte! Mein Bruder verstarb wir hatten damals als ich den Brief bekam einen riesen Streit und haben uns nie versöhnt jedenfalls gab mir seine Frau das abgerissene Stück und es beinhaltet einen letzten Vers ich konnte ihn Leider nicht ihn die Kiste dazu legen ich bin selbst kurz davor zu sterben also schreibe ich diesen Brief und gebe ihn Bray. Also der letzte Vers lautet:**

**Was einst getrennt soll wieder vereint werden,**

**beide wuchsen alleine auf.**

**Wenn das Dunkle kommt können nur sie helfen,**

**denn nur zusammen haben sie die macht.**

**Was die Alten nicht schafften sollen sie endlich**

**Vollbringen.**

**Harry ich weis nicht was dieser Vers bedeutet das musst du schon alleine raus finden, aber ich weiß das du es kannst.**

**Zeno **

**Harry schwirrte der Kopf. Wieder eine Prophezeiung, aber was bedeutet das „was einst getrennt soll wieder vereint werden", wer war damit gemeint? Die Prophezeiung bezieht sich auf ihn, also muss er eine Person sein aber wer ist die andere? Fragen über Fragen schwirrten in seinem Kopf.**

**Harry bedankte sich bei den Einhörnern und ritt zurück nach Hause. Er musste Remus fragen vielleicht kann er ihm ja helfen. **

**Er bemerkte nicht wie er nach Hause kam. Sein Kopf arbeitete, aber ihm fiel keine Lösung ein. Er sattelte sein Pferd ab und ging ins Haus. Im Wohnzimmer fand er Remus, der wieder mal erschrak als Harry eintrat, er wollte schon was sagen als er Harrys nachdenkliches Gesicht sah und fragte stattdessen „Was gibt es das du so intensiv darüber nachdenken musst?" **

**Als antwort gab Harry ihm den Brief von Zeno.**

**Remus studierte den Brief gut. Nach einiger Zeit fragte Remus ob Harry wüsste was damit gemeint war doch Harry konnte nur Beneinen.**

„**Was einst getrennt soll wieder vereint werden" diktierte Remus „Also muss es jemanden geben mit dem du mal zusammen warst dann getrennt wurdest und jetzt müsst ihr euch wieder vereinen! Aber was könnte das sein?" **

„**Ich habe keine Ahnung! Aber weist du was komisch ist? In der anderen Prophezeiung wird gesagt ich alleine könnte Voldemort besiegen aber hier brauche ich noch jemanden! Das ist voll verwirrend! Eine müsste irgendetwas verwechselt haben! Oder warte mal zuerst muss ich wahrscheinlich gegen Voldemort antreten und ihn besiegen, aber wie er schon viele meinen kann er nicht sterben und dann muss ich mit der anderen Person ein Ritual machen! Aber das heißt ja das Voldemort ein Nachfahre eines Großen ist!"**

**Harry sank wieder auf seinen Sessel von dem er aufgesprungen ist als er etwas weiter mit dem ganzen Rätsel gekommen war, aber jetzt wieder schlecht gelaunt war wegen der soeben heraus gefundenen Informationen.**

„**Harry könntest du mich mal aufklären was du soeben gesagt hast? Denn ich habe gar nichts verstanden!" sagte Remus und beäugte Harry verwirrend.**

**Harry erzählte ihm alles was er in dem _Necronomicon _gelesen hat. Remus staunte nicht schlecht doch verstand er jetzt auch. **

„**Jetzt gibt auch der letzte Satz Sinn „was die Alten nicht schafften sollen sie endlich vollbringen" sie haben vorher den Zauber nicht ganz vollenden können und so hat er einen Teil seiner Zauberkraft behalten und sie haben ihn nicht getötet damit er auf der Welt die er geschaffen hat leben musste!" kam es von Harry nachdem beide einige Zeit still dagesessen haben und nachdachten.**

„**Ja ich denke du hast Recht. Voldemort hat zu wenig Menschliches in sich. Er würde, wenn du ihn versuchst zu Töten, nur wieder zu diesem Schatten und irgendwie würde er zurückkommen wenn er seine Zauberkraft behält!" **

**Ihre Köpfe arbeiteten nur ein undefinierbares Geräusch aus Harrys Magen lies sie erwecken. Beide Lachten. **

„**Wie spät ist es den? Oh man ist kein Wunder das du hunger hast. Wir haben das Mittagessen versäumt. Es ist fast schon Zeit fürs Abendessen lass uns gehen. Wir haben immer noch Zeit darüber nachzudenken!" Remus lachte noch immer genauso wie Harry. Langsam beruhigten sie sich und Harry nickte und beide gingen in den Esssaal.**


	9. Kapitel 9 Ein Ausflug

Hallo Leutz!

Diesmal bekommt ihr das nächste schon schneller! Wie ihr sehen könnt!

Komi antworten:

Veronica Evans: Ich weis ich habe lange gebraucht um ehrlich zu sein weis ich nicht mal wieso! Aber egal jetzt! Ja ich habe sie überarbeitet aber die kriegste erst nächste woche oder so den ich fahre morgen weg und wollte euch nur kurz das neue chap bringen!

laser-jet: es tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat! Und Dankeschön! Die viecher schlüpfen schon bald keine sorge aber nicht in diesem Kapi.

Schwarzlerserin: Danke für das Komi! Ich find es gut das du meine FF gut findest! Es ist mir schon klar das sie nicht gerade toll ist! Ich war nie so gut im schreiben! Und mit deiner vermutung liegst du um ehrlich zu sein gar nicht sooooo falsch!

Steffen: es ist immer schön von jemanden zu lesen die meine FF mögen! Ich bin nicht so eine helle in sachen schreiben und alles hab aber schon ein beta! Na ja mal schaun was ich da machen kann! Ich hoffe in diesem ist es nicht wieder so extrem!

Und Danke an ina pichler, auxia und Trang-Ouls-Avatar für eure Kommis.

**9. Kapitel **

**Nach dem Essen ging Harry seinem weiteren Training nach. Doch er konnte sich nicht sonderlich konzentrieren, er war innerlich zu aufgebracht.**

**Wer ist diese Person? Was einst getrennt wurde! Also mussten wir irgendwann zusammen gewesen sein! Aber wer? Diese Fragen schwirrten die ganzen nächsten Tage in seinem Kopf! Doch er, wie auch Remus, fanden keine Antwort darauf. **

**Er schrieb oft seinen Freunden, aber nicht von der Prophezeiung, weil er ihnen immer noch nicht von der Ersten gesagt hat und das wollte er persönlich machen. Zuerst wollte er ihnen überhaupt nichts davon sagen, aber er musste realisieren das seine Freunde schon wichtige Personen für Voldemort sind und daran könnte er nichts ändern. **

**Er wollte seine Freunde letzten Mittwoch vor dem Beginn des Schuljahres in der Winkelgasse treffen um dann zusammen die Neuen Bücher kaufen.**

**Harry wartete schon auf seine ZAG Ergebnisse. Seine Freunde hatten sie schon, aber nur weil Dumbledore bei ihnen immer ein und ausging. Hermine hatte wie schon zudenken war 12 ZAGs und Ron 7 ZAGs. Er war sehr stolz drauf, denn seine beiden Zwillingsbrüder hatten nicht mal soviel zusammen.**

**Es waren noch zwei Wochen bis das Schuljahr beginnt. Der Tag war schön und Harry wachte sehr früh auf um dann Joggen zu gehen.**

**Am Frühstückstisch tauchte Wally wieder auf und überreichte Harry einen Brief. Er war von Hogwarts das konnte Harry an dem Siegel erkennen. Er machte ihn sofort auf. **

**Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,**

**hier mit, teilen wir ihnen ihre ZAG Ergebnisse mit. **

**Wir bitten Sie die Fächer die sie weiter wählen wollen gut zu überlegen, da es für ihre berufliche Zukunft sehr wichtig ist. Auf dem folgendem Blatt müssen sie die Fächer, die sie im Hauptfach haben wollen aufschreiben, dann die im Nebenfach und außerdem können sie zwei Fächer abwählen. Dieses Pergament müssen sie an uns schicken, damit wir ihnen die Bücherliste schicken können die sie benötigen.**

**Harry drückte die Daumen, dass er gut abgeschnitten hat. Er brauchte in Zaubertränke ein Ohnegleichen sonst würde Snape ihn nicht in seinem Kurs aufnehmen und er musste unbedingt teilnehmen, wenn er Auror werden will. Ein gutes Gefühl hatte er ja bei der Prüfung für Zaubertränke denn Professor Snape war nicht da und er wusste alles. Er besah sich das Pergament.**

**Zur seiner Verwunderung hatte er 9 ZAGs. Das waren schon mehr als er erwartet hatte. Zu seinem Glück hatte er auch in Zaubertränke sowie in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ein Ohnegleichen. Das wunderte ihn, aber die Freude siegte das er Auror werden kann. Ein Erwartungen Übertroffen hatte er in Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Kräuter Kunde. In Astronomie, Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei hatte er ein Annehmbar.**

**Harry beschloss Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei abzuwählen wenn er schon die Gelegenheit dazu hat müsste er sie auch nutzen.**

**Als Hauptfächer wählte er Verwandlung, Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Als Nebenfächer Kräuterkunde, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Astronomie. Damit schickte er den Brief wieder ab.**

„**Wow Harry du bist gar nicht schlecht. Du bist besser als James. Der hatte nur 7 ZAGs bekommen! Denk ich mal. Oder waren das Sirius Noten? Na ja egal. Die beiden hatten immer irgendwie die gleichen Noten!" sagte Remus der über die Schulter mit gelesen hat.**

„**Ja ich bin auch damit zufrieden! Nicht perfekt aber auch nicht schlecht! Was los! Wollen wir wieder Trainieren?" **

„**Jep! Du wirst immer besser Harry! Der gegen dich kämpfen muss tut mir Leid!" sagte Remus scherzhaft. Beide Trainierten fieberhaft. Harry benutzte bei den Duellen die neuen Flüche die er aus den Büchern (aber nur die die nicht sehr schmerzhaft waren) hatte und Remus hatte langsam keine Chance mehr und verlor desöfteren. Harry dachte sich, dass es Remus extra machte damit er mehr Motivation bekam. Aber Remus blöfte nicht. Harry wurde immer stärker und er machte es Harry nicht gerade Leicht, doch Harry gewann trotzdem.**

**Harry bemerkte es selber nicht, wie er stärker wurde. Seine Animagustransformation hatte er auch schon fast geschafft, er konnte jeden einzelnen Körperteil verwandeln nur die gesamte Verwandlung hatte er noch nicht geschafft. Er wollte erst den Adler schaffen bevor er sich an dem goldenen Greifen machte. **

**Nach dem Training wollte Harry endlich mal was über seine Elementar Magie herausfinden oder ob er überhaupt welche hat. Remus wollte ihn dabei helfen. **

**Sie fanden einen Zauber, womit man vier Kugeln heraufbeschwören kann, für jedes Element eins. Harry müsste dann alle jeweils einzeln in die Hand nehmen. Wenn die Kugel dann aufleuchten würde besitzt er die Macht mit diesen Element Magie zu durchführen.**

**Vor ihm lagen vier Kugeln die erste in weiß für Luft, die zweite in Blau für Wasser, die dritte in Rot für Feuer und die vierte in Braun für Erde.**

**Er beschloss von anfang anzufangen und dann durch zu gehen danach würden sie sich auflösen. Er war sehr aufgereckt er streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach der Luft Kugel, als er sie in der Hand hatte fing sie an zuglühen er freute sich wie ein Kleines Kind. **

**Die Kugel verschwand einfach in seiner Hand. Er wusste, dass es eigentlich kein Sinn machte weiter zu probieren da Zeno gesagt hat, dass manche überhaupt nur eins bewerkstelligen konnten. Aber das war ihm egal, er griff nach der Blauen Kugel doch es passierte nichts und so verschwand auch diese. Als nächstes nahm er die Rote Kugel für Feuer, zu seiner und Remus Verwunderung glühte auch diese auf bevor sie verschwand.**

„**Wow Harry hast du nicht gesagt man kann nur ein Element haben?"**

„**Ja! So weis ich es jedenfalls von Zeno aber er kannte bestimmt nicht alle Element Magier, oder? Remus das ist ja Hammer ich bin Element Magier und das mit zwei Elementen!"**

„**Ja Harry aber vielleicht sogar mit drei nimm die letzte Kugel!"**

**Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und griff nach der letzten Kugel, doch auch hier geschah nichts.**

„**Schade!" meinte Remus**

„**Nein find ich nicht! Ich habe gehofft, dass ich ein Element beherrschen kann und jetzt sind es zwei! Das ist mehr als ich erhofft habe! Jetzt fehlt nur noch eines!"**

„**Was?"**

„**Jetzt muss ich lernen damit umzugehen! Sonst bringt mir das gar nichts das ich zwei Elemente habe, oder?" antwortete Harry.**

„**Da hast du wohl Recht. Versuch es doch jetzt sofort! Ich will es auch sehen!"**

„**Ok!" Harry setzte sich in Schneidersitz auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich auf seine Umgebung. Er spürte die Wärme, die Wärme die von ihm und Remus ausging. Er versuchte die Wärme zu sammeln, so stand es jedenfalls im Buch das er mit Remus gelesen hat, und dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Hand wo die Wärme gesammelt werden sollte. Er streckte seine Hand aus, doch es passierte nichts. **

**Er versuchte es immer und immer wieder. Er dachte nach. Er versuchte es jetzt so er konzentrierte sich auf das wesentliche nicht nur auf sammeln und zusammen fügen also auf einen Feuerball der in seiner Hand war aber ihn keine Verbrennungen zu fügen würde. Er sammelte wieder Wärme aber diesmal auch vom Haus selber den die Elfen hatten ja Öfen und so was aber trotzdem sollte die wärme aus dem Haus nicht verschwinden.**

„**Ähm Harry du sitz da jetzt fast eine halbe Stunde! Du bist mir doch nicht böse wen …" doch weiter kam Remus nicht den auf einmal hatte Harry einen riesigen Feuerball auf seiner Hand der fast sein Gesicht berührte.**

„**Harry pass auf du verbrennst dich gleich!" schrie Remus und jampte zu Harry.**

**Harry öffnete seine Augen und sah erschrocken einen Feuerball vor sich. Er sprang auf und der Feuerball verschwand.**

„**Scheiße war das knapp. Nächstes mal muss ich die Größe mir genauer vorstellen! Um ein Haar hätte ich meine schöne Bibliothek in brand gesetzt!" sagte Harry scherzhaft und wischte sich die schweiß Perlen vom Gesicht, es war doch sehr anstrengend.**

**Remus seufzte nur und ging aus dem Zimmer.**

**Harry übte noch ein bisschen weiter diesmal auch mit Luft. Er schaffte Nebel zu beschwören aber leider nur an einer kleinen stelle.**

**Nach dem Mittagessen trainierte Harry wieder in dem Glashäuschen, mit Schwert, Bogen und Wurfsterne aber an meisten mit Zaubern. An den Dummys übte Harry die neuen Flüche, die er nicht bei Remus probieren möchte z.B. die dem Gegner Schmerzen zufügen zwar nicht dolle aber Schmerzen sind immer noch Schmerzen.**

**Am Abend schaffte Harry die Adler Animagus Transformation. Doch fliegen konnte er noch nicht sehr lange.**

**Ein paar Tage später es war Nachmittag und Harry war im Zaubertrank Labor. Er braute sich einen Trank der wenn man geschwächt ist und ihn trinkt, den Trinker wieder stärkt. Harry braute diesen Trank nicht um zu üben er braute ihn weil er seine Freunde mal besuchen wollte in Form des Adlers. **

**Zuerst wollte er nicht so recht da er nicht zum Grimault Platz wollte, doch die Sehnsucht nach seinen Freunden war stärker. Er füllte sich ein paar Flaschen damit voll er wusste ja nicht wie lange er brauchte.**

**Nach dem Abendessen sagte er zu Remus er sei müde und würde schlafen gehen. Remus wunderte das, da es erst sieben Uhr war aber dachte daran wie viel Harry trainierte und gönnte ihm ein bisschen Ruhe.**

**Im Zimmer angekommen schrumpfte Harry die Flaschen mit dem Trank und packte sie in seine Taschen im Umhang den er anzog. Dann ging er zu Hedwig. Dachte daran dass er unbedingt mit ihr reden wollte.**

„**Hedwig kannst du mich verstehen?" fragte er.**

„**Ja. Harry endlich sprichst du auch mal mit mir! Ich warte schon seit du herausgefunden hast, dass du mit Tieren sprechen kannst, aber mit mir hast du es noch nicht getan! Was willst du?" war eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf zu vernehmen.**

„**Ich will zum Grimault Platz! Du weißt dass ich mich verwandeln kann? Na ja ich weiß den Weg ja nicht zu denen und deshalb wollte ich fragen ob du mit mir fliegen kannst damit ich mich nicht verfliege?" fragte Harry.**

„**Harry ich fliege gerne mit dir, aber eigentlich brauchst du mich nicht. Eulen und andere Vogelarten haben ein sehr guten Orientierungs- Sinn! Wenn du verwandelt bist und nach draußen fliegst wirst du wissen was ich meine! Komm mit!" war wieder die stimme in Harrys Kopf zu hören.**

**Harry verwandelte sich in den Adler. Er ist die Tage davor jeden Abend ein paar Runden geflogen und konnte es jetzt sehr gut und das Training half ihm sehr dabei, denn er hatte von dem ganzen Joggen eine gute Kondition bekommen.**

**Hedwig hatte Recht als er Raus flog und ein paar Meter weit war, wusste er auf einmal wo er hin musste. Harry fühlte sich frei es war besser als mit einem Motorrad zu fliegen oder mit seinem Besen. **

**Unter ihm war nur das Meer. Vor ihm konnte er das Festland sehen. Hedwig schwirrte um ihn herum und jetzt machte auch Harry Kunststückchen, drehte Loopings machte Spiralen und auch ein paar Sturzflüge. Er flog eine weile neben Hedwig her bis er in der Ferne den Grimault Platz sah. **

**Die Sonne war schon fast hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Er setzte sich an die Fensterbank von dem Zimmer was Ron und er letztes Mal bewohnt haben. Er war völlig K.O. Das weite Fliegen hat ihn zu sehr beansprucht, eine Woche zuvor hatte er ja noch nicht mal die gesamte Verwandlung geschafft. Und den Trank hatte er nicht getrunken weil er ihn völlig vergessen hat beim Fliegen es war so atemberaubend und Harry fand es zu schön zu fliegen um es zu unterbrechen. **

**Er bräuchte nur eine kleine verschnauf Pause, dann würde er seine Freunde sehen. Doch ehe er sich versah schloss er die Augen, doch machte er sie nicht auf sondern schlummerte so fertig wie er war sofort ein. Er hörte nur noch ein „Tock" „Tock" „Tock". Danach war er weggetreten.**

**Etwas wurde ihm eingeflösst. Er fühlte sich schon viel besser. Wo ist er? Jetzt viel es ihm wieder ein. Er war auf dem weg zu Ron und Hermine und dann ist er eingeppent. Er machte die Augen auf.**

„**scheint so als ob es dem Vogel besser geht! Hedwig was machst du hier? Ist Harry in Ordnung?" war eine Stimme zu vernehmen. Die Harry als Hermines erkennen konnte. Er wollte Hallo sagen, doch aus seinem Mund kam nur ein krächzen. Er sprang auf und sah das er immer noch in der gestalt des Adlers war er sah sich im Zimmer um. Sein Blick viel zuerst auf die Uhr die ihm sagte, dass es jetzt kurz vor Mitternacht war dann wurde sein Blick von den drei Anwesenden angezogen. Im Zimmer waren Ron, Hermine und Ginny. Ginny kam auf ihn zu nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte ihn. Das gefiel Harry unglaublich und er surrte etwas. Die drei Personen im Zimmer fingen an zu Lachen.**

„**Wie süß! Er musste bestimmt irgendwo hin doch hat es nicht geschafft ich denke morgen kann der Adler weiter fliegen! Na ja und was meint ihr hat Harry Hedwig extra zu uns geschickt? Vielleicht ist ihm ja was passiert sollten wir vielleicht den anderen bescheit sagen?" meinte Ginny.**

„**Ich denke nicht. Harry hat selbst gesagt dass ihn keiner finden kann und Remus ist ja auch noch bei ihm, oder? Wieso macht ihr euch immer solche sorgen!" kam es von Ron.**

„**Ron wir würden uns auch den Kopf zerbrechen, wenn du abhaust! Aber zum Glück bist du nicht so blöd!" meinte Hermine.**

**Harry war beleidigt blöd war er ja nicht oder?**

„**Ich find es immer noch nicht gut dass er einfach abgehauen ist! Ihm hätte wer weis was passieren können! Ich hab mir solche sorgen gemacht!" sprach Hermine weiter.**

„**Ach regt dich nicht so auf Harry kann auf sich aufpassen das hat er schon oft genug bewiesen!" sagte Ron.**

„**Ron ich gebe Hermine Recht! Ich hatte furchtbare Angst um ihn! Es war nicht gerade schlau er hätte ja jemanden vom Orden sofort mitnehmen können dann hätten wir uns nicht soviel sorgen machen müssen! Und Ron tu nicht so auf cool ich habe dich beobachtet wie du immer nervös warst und leicht gezittert hast als die Leute die nach ihm suchten kamen und nichts herausgefunden haben! Du bist wohl nicht so stark wie du immer sagst!" kam es von Ginny.**

„**Ey Ginny das ist fies! Was hätte ich den sonst tun sollen eine Party schmeißen? Ich denke nicht! Aber wehe ihr sagt es jemanden!" gab Ron sarkastisch zurück.**

**Harry fühlte sich schlecht er wollte seinen Freunden nicht solchen Kummer bereiten. Er flog aus Ginnys Armen, Hermine wollte irgendetwas zu Ron sagen aber es gab ein Pop und Harry stand im Zimmer anstelle des Adlers. **

„**Hi Leute!" war alles was er raus brachte als ihn drei verdutzte Gesichter anstarrten.**

„**Harry!" schrie Hermine und umarmte ihn stürmisch.**

„**Seit doch nicht so laut es soll keiner wissen das ich hier bin, Ok!" **

„**Ok!" kam es von allen drein gleichzeitig.**

„**Harry das gerade eben war doch nicht das was ich gesehen habe, oder? Ich meine bist du wirklich ein Animagus?" fragte Hermine unglaublich.**

„**Ähm Ja!" meinte Harry. Allen drein entfuhr ein Wow.**

**Ron kam auf in zu und gab ihm einen Freundschaftlichen klaps auf die Schulter und fragte „Harry seit wann kannst du das und wie lange hast du trainiert?"**

„**Ich habe diesen Sommer angefangen! Und kann jetzt so seit knapp einer Woche mich vollständig verwandeln!" er wollte ihnen noch nicht von dem Greifen erzählen es sollte eine Überraschung sein.**

**Jetzt kam Ginny auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Wir haben dich vermisst Harry!" flüsterte Ginny ihm zu.**

„**Ähm ja also was macht ihr so schönes ohne mich?" fragte Harry.**

„**Ach gar nichts es ist voll langweilig hier und was machst du da auf deiner Insel! Und es ist wirklich eine Insel deine Insel?" fragte Ron.**

„**Ja es ist meine Insel! Sie ist groß und ich habe Pferde und einen Wald wo Einhörner drin Leben. Und ihr müsst mal das Haus sehen es ist riesig! Hermine das wird dir gefallen ich habe drei Große Zimmer voller Bücher und ich habe einen Ballsaal und ein Zaubertrank Labor größer als das von Snape!" sagte Harry freudig.**

„**Wow Harry nimm uns doch mit! Komm schon dir ist bestimmt auch voll langweilig da, so alleine!" meinte Ron und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Alle waren begeistert von dem was Harry sagte.**

„**Es wäre wirklich schön aber jetzt geht es nicht! Wisst ihr ich bin hier ohne Erlaubnis. Remus denkt das ich schlafe und wen ihr dann morgen so auftaucht wäre das etwas komisch! Aber wartet wenn ihr wirklich mich besuchen kommen wollt dann kommt doch nach dem wir in der Winkelgasse waren zu mir? Was meint ihr wäre das besser!"**

„**Ja klar wir kommen gerne wenn du uns schon einlädst können wir doch nicht ab sagen! Und Mom können wir bestimmt irgendwie überreden das sie uns gehen läst!" meinte Ginny freudig.**

„**Harry du kannst doch nicht einfach so abhauen Remus macht sich bestimmt große Sorgen! Und außerdem bist du den schon registriert ich meine jetzt so als Adler Form? So wie ich dich kenne bestimmt nicht!" sagte Hermine und schaute böse drein.**

**Harry erklärte Hermine das es besser sei jetzt noch keinem was davon zusagen, wegen Voldemort. Sie guckte zwar immer noch skeptisch aber langsam sah sie auch ein, dass es besser war.**

**Sie unterhielten sich noch eine weile bis es fast zwei war. Harry Trank den Aufputsch Trank und verschwand in die Nacht.**

**Zuhause angekommen, die Sonne ging schon langsam auf, legte er sich erschöpft wie er war in sein Bett daher bemerkte er nicht das eine Gestalt aus dem schatten trat und auf dem Flur verschwand.**


	10. Kapitel 10 Karkus

Hallo Leute!

Ich weis wieder so lange und es tut mir soooo Leid! Aber ich habe keine Ausrede!

Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen!

laser-jet: Ich weis dass ich erhebliche Rechtschreib Probleme habe! Dazu kann ich leider nur sagen das ich LRS habe und die Fehler übersehe! Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht so sehr und du liest weiter!

Rudi: Ein neuer leser! Wie schön es freut mich das die FF dir gefällt! Und wer die Person ist kannst du gleich lesen.

silvertrust: Ok Ok Ok du musst nicht mehr drängeln den hier kommt das Tierchen aber erwarte nicht zuviel, Ok? Um ehrlich zu sein mag ich meine FF gar nicht sie ist so so so … eigenartig nur oberflächig aber daran kann ich nichts ändern da ich nicht weis wie!

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: Danke! Die Person im schatten wirst du jetzt gleich erfahren!

Thommel: rotwerd Danke für das Kompliment ich habe mich voll gefreut als ich dein Komi gelesen habe, was erst vorgestern war. Das du mir erst dann geschrieben hast ist auf gar keinen fall ein Problem und du musst dich auch nicht entschuldigen, was soll ich dann machen auf den knien herumrutschen und jedem einen Blumenstrauß schenken? Wen du weiter so mit den Komplimenten umgehst könnte ich mich in dich verlieben! Na ja ok es freut mich das dir meine FF so gefällt (mir persönlich gefällt sie nicht s.o.(silvertrust))

Na ja viel spaß hier ist das nächste Chap

Obwohl ich so selten ein chap online stelle und keine Kommis verdient habe würde ich mich ungemein freuen wen ich doch eins bekomme!

**10. Kapitel**

**Remus war sauer wie konnte der Junge einfach abhauen! Aber was ihn mehr beschäftigte war das der 16- Jährige Sohn seines Freundes ein Animagus war. **

**Harry wachte gerade auf. Es war schon fast 12 Uhr und er war so ausgepowert von gestern, dass er nicht früher aufstehen konnte.**

**Müde ging er ganz nach unten um die Hauselfen zu bitten ihm ein nahrhaftes Frühstück zu machen. Danach ging er zu Remus der wie so oft ihm Wohnzimmer saß.**

„**Hallo Remus!" sagte Harry und lies sich in den zweiten Sessel plumpsen.**

„**Hallo Harry gut geschlafen? So lange hast du noch nie geschlafen! Was ist den los?" fragte Remus er wollte erst ihn ein bisschen ärgern er wusste genau was los war.**

**Was sollte er jetzt nur sagen? Harry hatte völlig vergessen das Remus bestimmt nachfragen würde wieso er so spät aufgestanden ist.**

„**Ähm ja! Ich war von dem ganzen Training so, so kaputt und ja ach keine Ahnung!" brachte Harry stotternd heraus.**

**Remus lächelte wie sich der junge anstrengt eine Antwort zu finden.**

„**Ja schön und gut aber du bist gestern auch so früh schlafen gegangen! Vielleicht geht's dir nicht gut?" meinte Remus in unschuldigen Ton.**

„**Ja ähm ich weis nicht so genau …" stotterte Harry.**

**Remus konnte nicht mehr der Junge war einfach zu komisch, und stellte sich so dumm da.**

„**Wieso lachst du?" fragte Harry spitzbübisch.**

**Remus beruhigte sich und seine Stimme wurde etwas bedrohlich „Harry ich war gestern in deinem Zimmer und als ich gesehen habe das du nicht da warst hab ich mir richtige sorgen gemacht. Ich dachte zuerst, dass du irgendwo auf der Insel bist und ich habe jeden und damit meine ich jeden Winkel abgesucht. **

**Ich war im Wald und die Bewohner waren nicht so erfreut, dass ich auf dem Pferd so reingestürmt bin und alles abgesucht habe und mir ein paar blaue Flecke mit gegeben. Ich war kaputt es wurde langsam wieder Tag und ich ging in dein Zimmer. Du warst immer noch nicht da. Ich habe mich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und wollte schon die anderen benachrichtigen da sah ich wie ein Adler ins Zimmer kam. Ich dachte er hätte einen Brief. Ich wäre auch auf gestanden, aber da sah ich das er sich verwandelt! Zu dir! Wo warst du, verdammt noch mal? Und seit wann bist du ein Animagus?" fragte Remus vorwurfsvoll.**

„**Ähm ja weist du … ich war bei Ron und Hermine!" piepste Harry vor sich her da er eingeschüchtert war. **

„**DU WARST WO? BEIM GRIMAULTPLATZ? Harry es hätte dir sonst was passieren können!" meinte Remus aufgebracht.**

„**Tut mir Leid Remus! Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir sorgen machst darum habe ich es dir auch zuerst gar nicht gesagt! Und ich bin ja heil wieder zurück!" sprach Harry leise.**

„**Harry! Zum Glück bist du heil wieder nach Hause gekommen! Wenn du was gesagt hättest wäre ich mit dir da hin gegangen! Die anderen hätten sich sicherlich auch gefreut!"**

„**Remus ich wollte nicht zu den anderen! Nur zu meinen Freunden! Ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen!"**

„**Ist ja schon gut Harry aber machst du noch einmal so was werde ich dich eigenhändig Knebeln und in ein Zimmer einsperren, damit dir nichts passiert, Klar!" Harry schaute erschrocken auf, doch als er das lächeln auf Remus Gesicht sah wusste er das es nicht so ernst gemeint wurde.**

„**Harry noch eines seit wann bist du ein Animagus?" fragte Remus neugierig.**

„**Ach ich habe angefangen als wir hier ankamen!"**

„**Was und kannst dich jetzt schon komplett verwandeln und dann noch bis dahin fliegen?" meinte Remus.**

„**Ja, ähm! Muss wohl an meinen Nazgul Blut liegen das ich so schnell lerne!" sagte Harry etwas verlegen.**

„**Es kommen immer neue Geheimnisse von dir raus! Ich frag mich was noch alles kommt? Wahrscheinlich hast du sogar zwei Animagus Formen!" meinte Remus und lachte über diese für ihn vollkommen absurde Idee.**

„**Ähm Remus gab es den noch nie jemanden der zwei Animagus Formen hatte?" fragte Harry vorsichtig.**

**Remus hörte abrupt auf zu lachen sah ihn komisch an und sagte „Ähm so weit ich weis nicht! Aber Harry wieso fra … sag mir jetzt nicht du hast wirklich eine zweite Form!"**

„**Ja ich habe eine es ist ein Goldener Greif!" sagte Harry leise und vorsichtig.**

„**EIN GOLDENER GREIF, Harry?" **

**Doch bevor Harry antworten konnte hörten sie ein Geräusch als wenn ein Vogel schlüpfen würde. Zuerst sah Harry sich suchend um, dann fiel sein Blick auf seine Brust wo sein Wukka in der Tasche sich zu bewegen begann. Er nahm das Ei aus der Tasche und legte es auf den Tisch. Es hatte schon große Risse. **

**Remus und Harry beobachteten es sorgfältig bis ein schwarzer haufen Etwas auf dem Tisch lag. Es rappelte sich auf und man konnte erkennen das es aussah wie ein schwarzer kleiner Vogel wobei die spitzen des Flügels aussahen als ob jemand von oben etwas dunkel grüne Farbe unter das schwarze Federkleid gemischt hat. Harry bemerkte das es gar nicht der Statue von draußen ähnelte. Als der kleine langsam auf Harry zusteuerte und komisch gurte rief er nach Wally.**

„**Master Harry sie haben gerufen, Sir? Oh ihr Wukka ist erwacht!" piepste die Elfe.**

**Harry nahm das Tier auf den Arm und setzte sich bequem in den Sessel. Der Wukka krabbelte von seinen Armen auf Harrys Brust und rollte sich da zusammen. Harry betrachtete es zufrieden. Dieses Tier war wirklich süß.**

„**Wally ist das wirklich ein Wukka der sieht nämlich gar nicht so aus wie die anderen auf den Bildern und so?"**

„**Ja Sir Wally ist sich ganz sicher! In der Zeit wo wir alleine hier waren, habe ich mich informiert. Diese Wesen können sich verwandeln. Sie sind ja auch magische Wesen. Sie können wann immer sie wollen sich verwandeln, aber der ist noch etwas zu klein. Sie müssen sich erst an alles gewöhnen. Vielleicht nur ein paar Tage vielleicht aber auch ein bisschen mehr.**

**Jedenfalls machen sie das nur wen sie ihrem Besitzer vollkommen vertrauen. In dieser Form können sie Briefe befördern, sie werden natürlich in dieser und in der anderen Gestalt noch wachsen. Wenn sie in der anderen Form sind, sind sie groß genug um Leute zu transportieren. Dabei fliegen sie in sehr schneller Geschwindigkeit und schlagen diese Autos, ich hoffe dass das richtig ist, um längen. Außerdem können sie sich und ihre Passagiere Unsichtbar machen. Ich habe auch gelesen, dass sie manchmal Feuer spuken können, aber dabei bin ich mir nicht so sicher! Sir!" meinte Wally.**

„**Wow!" kam es im Chor von Remus und Harry.**

„**Danke Wally! Du kannst gehen wenn du willst!" mit einem Plop verschwand die Elfe auch.**

„**Boah Harry das wusste ich ja gar nicht. Ich wusste nur das sie magisch waren." Meinte Remus.**

„**Ja! Na ja jetzt schläft er auf mir ich hoffe nur er verwandelt sich nicht jetzt sonst bin ich platt!" lachte Harry.**

**Er wollte Karkus, wie er jetzt den Wukka genannt hatte, nicht auf wecken und übte so ein bisschen Elementar Magie.**

**Bei Feuer konnte er endlich einen Feuerball schaffen, der nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein war. Genauso wie er es wollte. Bei Luft gelang es ihm einen Nebel um seine Hand zu fabrizieren der beim bewegen nicht verschwand. Remus hatte ihn dabei beobachtet und zwischen durch auch ein bisschen in den Büchern gestöbert.**

**Kurz vorm Abendessen wachte Karkus auf und lies sich auf Harrys Kopf nieder und beobachtete von da aus seine neue Umgebung.**

**Harry konzentrierte sich darauf, dass er mit ihm reden wollte und fragte „Karkus kannst du mich verstehen?" Remus sah ihn eigenartig an aber er winkte nur ab.**

„**Ja, Mensch? Du kannst mit mir reden?" Karkus legte seinen Kopf schief und betrachtete ihn.**

„**Ja, aber auch nicht wir reden nicht, Ok du nicht aber wir können Gedanken mäßig reden!"**

„**Achso! Jetzt verstehe ich! Hast du was zu essen da 600 Jahre sind 'ne lange Zeit!"**

„**Ja Klar! Einen Moment, was isst du eigentlich!" Harry trat ins Esszimmer und Karkus flatterte auf den Tisch und begann in allem herum zu stochern.**

**Harry lachte. „Harry was kannst du noch das ich noch nicht weiß?" meinte Remus der hinter ihm auftauchte und den Vogel von oben bis unten besah und immer noch nicht glauben konnte was Harry alles machen kann.**

**Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich und aß etwas.**

**Für den Rest des Tages trainierte er noch etwas und unterhielt sich mit seinem neuen Freund.**

**Am nächsten Morgen bekam er einen schrecken als vor seinem Bett ein riesiger schwarzer Wukka mit der gleichen Farbe an den spitzen der Flügel wie der kleine Vogel von gestern.**

**Der Wukka wachte mit einem Angst einflössenden Brüllen auf und besah Harry.**

„**WOW! Ich dachte du brauchst länger um dich verwandeln zu können!" stotterte Harry als Karkus sich neben ihn stellte und er nur etwas kleiner war als er selbst.**

„**Tja, ich bin eben sehr talentiert!" witzelte Karkus. „Könnte ich etwas raus fliegen um mich daran zu gewöhnen?"**

„**Ja Klar aber wie?"**

**Karkus verwandelte sich ohne ein Geräusch zu machen wieder zurück und flatterte zum Fenster. Harry verstand und öffnete es. Draußen angekommen verwandelte er sich wieder zur vollen Größe und flog weg.**

**Harry lächelte. Er begab sich in das Badezimmer und gönnte sich eine schöne Dusche. **

**Als er zurück kam war Karkus wieder da.**

„**Kommst du mit Harry?" fragte er nur (in Gedanken natürlich).**

„**Klar!" war die Antwort. Da entschwebte Karkus vors Fenster nach draußen und verwandelte sich und Harry stieg auf.**

**Es war ein schönes Gefühl, so frei zu sein. Er genoss es richtig. Der Wind wehte durch seine Haare, sie stiegen hinab in den Wald.**

„**Was wollen wir hier?"**

„**Umsehen!" war die antwort.**

**Harry stieg ab und sie liefen durch den Wald. Wo sie auf die Einhörner stießen. Die sich alle gebührend vor dem Wukka verneigten. **

**Harry fragte wieso sie das machten doch keiner antwortete ihm darauf.**

„**Harry, ein alter Freund war bei mir und er sagte ich solle dir das geben!"**

**Bray kam auf ihn zu und hatte eine dunkelrote Feder im Maul. Harry zog sie heraus und besah sie ausführlich.**

„**A-aber das ist ja eine Phönixfeder!" meinte er erstaunt.**

„**Woher hat dein Freund die und warum hat sie so eine Farbe?"**

„**Mein Freund ist der Phönix dem die Feder gehörte und genau weiß ich nicht wieso er solche eine Farbe hat! Er meinte du bräuchtest sie! Irgendetwas wie Zauberstab oder so was hat er gesagt!"**

„**Wow! Danke sag das auch deinem Freund! Eine Phönixfeder als Kern eines Zauberstabs ist sehr mächtig! Ich muss wohl fragen ob das überhaupt geht!"**

**Sie unterhielten sich noch ein bisschen bis sie zurück flogen und von einem aufgebrachten Remus empfangen wurden. Der Angst hatte das Harry wieder abgehauen wäre.**

**Die restlichen Tage trainierte Harry wieder. Doch dann kam auch schon der Mittwoch und Harry machte sich mit Remus fertig um in die Winkelgasse zu reisen. Karkus würde hier bleiben.**

„**Wally!" rief Harry worauf der Elf sofort erschien.**

„**Sie haben gerufen, Master?"**

„**Ja Wally! Wie heißt dieser Ort eigentlich?" **

„**Daemon Manor, Sir!"**

„**Wieso hat es den so einen Namen?"**

„**Früher hatten die Leute Angst vor Master Zeno und dachten er wäre ein Dämon oder so was! Jedenfalls haben sie es so genannt und Master Zeno fand den Namen nicht schlecht, Sir!"**

„**Achso! Ok Wally könnt ihr den Schutz so einrichten, dass heute Nachmittag ein paar Freunde auch hier hinkommen können? Es sind …" Harry überlegte würden die Weasleys auch mit kommen? „5 Leute. Einmal Hermine Granger und Ron, Ginny, Arthur und Molly Weasley!"**

„**Ja, Sir! Das wird erledigt!"**

„**Danke! Ok wir verschwinden jetzt!"**

**So mit verschwanden beide nacheinander im geräumigen Kamin und tauchten in der Winkelgasse auf.**


	11. Kapitel 11

Hallo?

Es tut mir sooooooooooooo leid! Ich habe schon mehrere chaps geschrieben bevor ich angefangen habe zu posten aber wen ich ein blockout habe kann ich mich nicht dazu durch ringen weiter zu posten, aber jetzt geht's.

Und es war nicht ganz meine schuld, wisst ihr ich kenne mich nicht gut mit dem Computer aus, und dann bin ich auch ein Magnet der Viren anlockt und dann ist es echt dumm wen grad einer da ist bei dem du nicht mehr den Computer starten kannst und das Computer Genie der Familie ist grad auf reise!

SORRY, aber als wieder gut Machung kriegt ihr heute zwei Chaps.

Danke an Auxia, laser-jet, silvertrust, steffen ( danke für deinen hinweis, ich werde es demnächst beachten), Inulein, Trang-Ouls-Avatar, Merlin1991, Rudi, Thommel, t-wosz

Ich kann leider nicht die kommis beantworten! Es tut mir leid das nächste mal mache ich das wieder!

Ich hoffe euch gefallen die chaps!

11.Kapitel

Als er aus dem Kamin stieg wurde er auch sofort stürmisch umarmt.

„Harry, wie geht es dir? Wie konntest du uns das antun? Wir haben uns solche sorgen gemacht!" vernahm er die schluchzende stimme von Mrs. Weasley.

„Ähm, Hallo Mrs Weasley! Mir geht's gut!" antwortete Harry und tat so als hätte er die letzte Frage überhört.

Als alle Harry und Remus begrüßt haben gingen sie in die Winkelgasse.

„Wo wollen wir den zuerst hin?" fragte Ron. Harry bemerkte das eine gedrückte Stimmung in der Winkelgasse herrschte und die leute so schnell wie möglich versuchten wieder raus zukommen und nur das nötigste besorgten.

„Am besten zuerst zu Gringotts! Ich brauche etwas Geld!" sagte Harry.

Gesagt, getan. Die Weasleys und Hermine warteten draußen, sie wollten kein Geld abholen dass hatten sie schon vorher getan. Remus begleitete ihn.

Harry nahm etwas mehr Geld als sonst mit und lies einen Teil in Muggelgeld wechseln. Auf den fragenden Blick von Remus antwortete er nur „Mann weis nie wann man es gebrauchen kann!"

„So Kinder ich denke wir trennen uns und treffen uns dann bei Florish&Blotts, in etwa drei stunden?" meinte Remus.

Mrs Weasley wollte widersprechen da es zu gefährlich sei sie alleine zu lassen.

Doch die Kinder waren schon verschwunden und riefen von weiten ein „Okay" und hetzten weiter.

„So" sagte Ron „wo gehen wir jetzt hin mir ist es egal! Aber wir besuchen meine Brüder heute!"

„Ach ja! Die haben ja jetzt einen Laden!" fiel es Harry wieder ein.

„Ich brauch neue Roben!" sagte Hermine und schleifte alle zu Madam Malkins.

Harry dachte nach, neue Roben könnte er auch gebrauchen, aber was er auch noch gebrauchen konnte waren richtige Klamotten nicht die Alten von Dudley.

Bei Madam Malkins war er am schnellsten Fertig da er sofort wusste was er wollte. Die Mädchen dagegen brauchten länger weil Hermine unbedingt ein festliches Kleid haben wollte, Harry verstand zwar nicht wieso aber es war ihm egal.

So Fragte er Madam Malkins ob sie hier auch alltags Kleidung verkaufte. Sie verneinte aber meinte das genau neben an ein Laden wäre. So schlich er sich raus und ging in den besagten Laden. Harry wunderte es dass er diesen Laden noch nie gesehen hat. Er hieß „_Clothes for you"_ und musste somit Neu sein. Im Laden herrschte eine angenehme Atmosphäre und er war sehr groß, denn es gab noch einen zweiten Stock.

Eine junge Verkäuferin trat zu ihm.

„Kann ich ihnen Behilflich sein?" fragte sie freundlich.

„Ähm ich weis nicht! Ich bräuchte einen kompletten Satz neuer Klamotten!" meinte er und schaute sich um ob er schon was entdeckte was ihm gefiel doch hier gab es nur Frauen sachen und er dachte er wäre im Falschen Laden.

„Okay, kommen sie mit oben ist die Männerabteilung! Oder wollen sie hiervon irgendetwas?" fragte sie und zeigte auf ein paar Röcke.

„Ähm nein! Da habe ich mir doch was anderes gedacht!" meinte er und grinste. Die Verkäuferin lächelte und meinte dass sie das nicht ernst gemeint hatte.

Oben angekommen reichte ihm die Frau ein Paar sachen.

„Welche größe haben sie den?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein weis ich das nicht!" sagte Harry leise und guckte beschämt zu Boden.

„Nicht schlimm dann probieren wir einfach!" antwortete sie darauf und gab ihm ein paar Hosen in schwarz und blaue stoff oder Jeans Hosen, ein paar Pullover die Grün, wegen seinen Augen sagte die Verkäuferin, Blau oder schwarz waren. Ein Paar Hemden noch und T-Shirts. Damit schickte sie ihn zu den Umkleiden. Sie wollte ihm noch andere Klamotten mit freundlicheren Farben, wie sie sagte, geben aber Harry verneinte dies da die Dunkleren besser zu ihm passten.

Harry hatte gerade eine Schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues Hemd das er noch nicht zu gemacht hat und man somit seinen Six-Pack sah, angezogen, als eine stimme seinen Namen rief.

Er zog den Vorhang zur seite und sah Ginny auf sich zu kommen. Als sie ihn sah blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen und beobachtete ihn von oben bis Unten. Harry räusperte sich, was Ginny wieder zur Besinnung rief. Worauf sie Rot anlief und wegsah.

„Ähm Madam Malkins hat uns gesagt das du hier bist und Hermine und Ron warten draußen! Ich sollte gucken wo du bleibst!"

Harry musste innerlich grinsen, das war doch einfach süß. Aber er hat lange darüber nach gedacht es stimmte er mochte Ginny aber genauso mochte er Hermine und Ron.

„Ähm ja ich brauche ein Paar neue sachen! Willst du mir helfen?" fragte Harry.

„Ja würde ich gerne machen!" sagte Ginny und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Harry musste dabei schmunzeln.

Ab da half ihm Ginny aus dem Berg Klamotten ein Paar schöne sachen zu finden. Danach hatte er fünf Hosen, eine schwarze mit sehr feinem Stoff für besondere Anlässe, drei normale schwarze Stoffhosen und eine blaue Jeans. Von den Pullovern nahm er alle, die gefielen ihm einfach. Dazu kamen noch ein Paar Hemden und T-Shirts. Er wollte gerade zur Kasse gehen da gingen sie an einem stand mit Sport Kleidung vorbei. Davon nahm er dann eine Kurze und Lange Sporthose ein ärmelloses T-Shirt und eine Jacke, für den Winter.

Als er bezahlte staunte Ginny nicht schlecht als er 36 Galleonen und ein paar zerckwetschte auf den Tressen legte.

„Wieso habt ihr so lange gebraucht?" fragte Ron vorwurfsvoll.

„Es geht eben nicht so schnell! Habt ihr meine Sachen von Madam Malkins mitgenommen?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, wir dachten du hättest sie!" antwortete Ron.

„Alles klar ich hol sie!" in dem Laden bedankte er sich noch mal bei der Frau schrumpfte seine Sachen als sie nicht hin sah mit einer kurzen Bewegung und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

„So wo gehen wir jetzt hin?" fragte er.

„Wo sind deine Sachen?" fragte Hermine. Alle drei beäugten ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

Harry verstand es nicht aber antwortete. „In meiner Tasche! Ich hatte keine Lust das alles zu tragen!"

„Ähm Harry, du weist das du mit einem Zauberstab nicht in die Winkelgasse gelassen wirst! Es würde dann Alarm ausgelöst werden, es gibt nur ein Paar Ausnahmen! Also WIE hast du das gemacht!" fragte Hermine verblüfft.

„Ähm…" oh, sch! was soll ich jetzt tun „kann ich euch das vielleicht später erklären zu viele Leute hier!" meinte er.

Die drei nickten zögerlich.

Sie gingen in verschiedene Läden bis sie endlich von weitem ein Buntes Haus sahen. Es war Gelb aber dann wechselte es die Farbe und wurde rot so ging es alle Fünf Minuten es gab alle verschiedensten Farben. Über dem Eingang stand „_Weasley Zauberhafte Zauberscherze"_. Es war ein Kleines Gebäude, doch von innen war es viermal so Groß.

Als Harry eintrat ertönte das quaken eines Frosches. Er blickte verwirrt auf den Boden umher, er dachte schon er wäre auf einen Frosch getreten.

„Ah, hoher Besuch! Wie geht es dir Harry? Fred komm mal her!" sagte George der auf ihn zukam.

„Hi George! Was …" weiter kam Harry nicht den Hermine die hinter ihm war trat ein und es ertönte das quieken einer Maus. Darauf hin blieb sie sofort stehen und suchte mit einem undefinierbaren Blick den Boden ab.

„Was ist das?" fragte Harry endlich.

„Ist gut die Idee was! Ist unsere Türklingel dann wissen wir wen jemand eintritt und es ist doch lustig diese verschiedenen Tiere zuhören!" kicherte George.

„Das ist ja Interessant! Wie habt ihr das hin bekommen?" fragte Hermine und bestaunte die Tür als ob sie da was merkwürdiges finden könnte.

„Hallo würde es euch was ausmachen weiter zu gehen und nicht im Türrahmen übernachten!" meinte ein genervter Ron hinter ihr.

„Oh entschuldige!" antwortete sie und schritt weiter rein.

Eine Kuh war zu vernehmen als Ron eintratt. Und das Brüllen eines Löwen als Ginny eintratt.

„Hi alle miteinander! Und Harry wie geht's?" fragte Fred der endlich zu ihnen stieß.

„Hi Fred! Du siehst ich bin wohlauf! Wie läuft euer Laden?"

„Du siehst, er läuft gut!" meinte George und schwenkte anschaulich die Arme.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry dass der Laden proppevoll war. Hinten an der Kasse konnte er Lee, den Schulfreund der beiden, erkennen.

„Oh, es ist zwar schön euch alle zusehen!" meinte Fred und kniff dabei Ron in die Wange.

„Aber wir müssen weiter! Fred probiert hinten was neues aus und ich muss ein Paar Einkäufe erledigen! Also Tschau Leute! Vielleicht sehen wir uns später noch!" sagte George und verschwand durch die Tür. Wo darauf hin ein Vogel zwitschern zu vernehmen war, woraufhin Fred und George zu kichern begannen. Fred verabschiedete sich ebenfalls und verschwand in der menge.

„So wo fangen wir den an!" fragte Ron und rieb sich die Hände.

„Lasst uns einfach alles durch gehen!" schlug Ginny vor. Alle waren damit einverstanden und somit machten sie sich auf den weg.

Sie fanden vieles was sie schon kannten so wie den Juxstab und die Nasch und Schwänz Leckereien. Aber sie fanden auch ein Regal wo verschiedene Seifen gelagert wurden die z.B. überall wo die seife (mit Wasser) die Haut berührte, es dann grell grün aufleuchtete und das dann 24 Stunden blieb. Oder es bilden sich Bläschen.

Es gab sogar einen „Warner" der immer Rot aufleuchtete wen jemand in seiner Nähe schlechte Laune hat, von dem man sich dann am besten fernhält.

Einen „Wecker" gab es auch der bewirkte das wen man den neben jemand stellte der schläft und irgendwann dann (man kann es nicht einstellen) wird man mit Liter weise Wasser geweckt, doch dann verfärbt sich auch die Haut Farbe z.B. in Rot, Grün oder so.

Sie kauften sich ein paar sachen und traten raus.

„So wohin jetzt wir haben noch etwas Zeit?" fragte Hermine.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Eis?" kam es von Ron.

„könnt ihr machen aber ich muss noch zu Ollivander!" meinte Harry.

„Wieso das den?" fragten alle drei im Chor.

„Ähm mal nachdenken was kann man bei Ollivander?" meinte Harry und kratzte sich ahnungslos am Kinn. Das brachte ihm einen klaps auf die Schulter und einem gespielten beleidigten Blick von Ginny.

Harry lachte bei diesem Anblick. „Hey war doch nur ein scherz! Ich muss mir einen neuen Zauberstab machen lassen! Meiner ist kaputt!"

„Wie konntest du dann vorher Zaubern?" fragte Hermine ungläubig, alle drei musterten ihn genau.

„Erklär ich euch später! Kommt ihr mit oder geht ihr eis essen!"

Ginny begleitete Harry und die anderen beiden gingen in die Eisdiele.

„Ah Mister Potter lange nicht gesehen! Ist etwas mit ihrem Zauberstab nicht in Ordnung?" fragte Mr Ollivander als sie eintraten.

„Eigentlich nicht außer das er in der mitte durchgebrochen ist!" meinte Harry.

„Wie ist das den Passiert?"

„Mein Cousin Dudley hat sich einen scherz erlaubt!"

„Oh, na dann was für ein Zauberstab werden sie diesmal kriegen?" Ollivander wollte gerade das Maßband raus holen als Harry was sagte.

„Mr Ollivander, ich habe von einem Freund schon ein brauchbaren Kern für meinem Zauberstab. Und ich wollte fragen ob sie auch den verwenden können?"

„Na dann zeigen sie mal her Mister Potter!"

Harry reichte ihm die Phönixfeder, erst jetzt bemerkte er einen feinen goldenen faden um den Kern der Feder.

„Wow Mister Potter wo haben sie den diese außergewöhnliche Feder? Und was ist das für ein Faden? Es sieht aus wie ein Einhorn Haar doch die eines Fohlens sind nicht so lang und Glitzern nicht!"

„Ich weis es nicht mein Freund hat es mir so gegeben!" log Harry.

„Nagut wollen sie das ich beide Stoffe in den Kern einführe oder nur eines davon?"

„Wen es geht beides! Wie lange würden sie den brauchen um es Fertig zu machen?"

„Oh ich denke mal so 3-4 tage! Wie viel wollen sie den dafür ausgeben es gibt verschiedene Arten von Holz, manche haben von magischen Bäumen Holz. Das würde die Magische Wirkung des Zauberstabs um ein vielfaches erhöhen."

„Sagen wir es so sie brauchen nicht sparen er sollte schon sehr stark sein, Ok! Sie können es dann von meinem Konto ab heben!"

„Okay Mister Potter! Guten Tag noch!"

„Harry wen ich dich jetzt fragen würde woher du die Phönixfeder und das Einhornhaar hast! Würdest du doch sagen das du es später erklärst!" fragte Ginny als sie auf den Weg zur Eisdiele waren.

„Jep!" war die antwort. Und Ginny stöhnte darauf hin auf.

Als sie an einem Laden vorbei gingen blieb Harry stehen. Der Laden musste neu sein den Harry hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Aber das was es da gab interessierte Harry sehr er wollte ja was an seinem Aussehen machen also ging er in den Laden.

Ginny die erst jetzt bemerkte das Harry nicht mehr neben ihr war sah wie er in einen Laden für Tätowierungen und Piercings ging. Ihr klappte der Mund runter und sie folgte sofort Harry in den Laden.

„Harry was willst du hier?" fragte Ginny.

„Mein Aussehen etwas ändern!"

„Meinst du, du darfst das?"

„Wer soll mich bitte schön daran Hindern?" fragte Harry und beschaute das ausgelegene Material. Ihm gefiel es sehr und es sah gut aus, er wollte solange es ging sein Leben ausleben und alles ausprobieren. Er hatte kein bock mehr kontrolliert zu werden keiner konnte es mehr und das wollte er beweisen.

Ginny sagte nichts mehr er hatte ja recht keiner kann ihn mehr zu irgendetwas zwingen und das war auch gut so dachte sie.

Als erstes entschied sich Harry für einen Silbernen Ring von dem ein Schlange runter hang sie hatte smaragdgrüne Saphire als Augen. Er fand sie irgendwie anziehend.

Er und Ginny waren noch immer alleine im Laden er konnte sich zwischen, sich Tätowieren lassen und nicht Tätowieren lassen nicht entscheiden.

„Ginny was meinst du? Tätowieren lassen oder nicht?"

„Ich weis nicht Harry ob du das machen solltest, schlaf lieber noch eine Nacht darüber!" sagte sie leise.

„Du hast recht!" er wollte ein Täto da war er sich sicher, aber noch nicht jetzt.

Ein Kahlköpfiger Mann kam gerade aus einer Hinter Tür und hinter ihm kam ein junge raus der ein schmerz verzertes gesicht hatte.

„Guten Tag was kann ich den für sie tun?" fragte er.

Harry schaute sich um als der Junge den Laden verließ in einer Ecke standen noch Klamotten er ging drauf zu und besah sie sich. Es waren alles schwarze T-Shirts mit verschiedenen Motiven wie z.B. Wehrwölfen die den Mond anheulen, Der Sensenmann oder eine Figur in einen Mantel eingehüllt und daneben stand in Roter schrift, was aussah wie Blut, „The Heaven doesn´t want me, Hell´s afraid i´ll take over" Daneben hangen noch Leder mäntel. Harry nahm sich ein paar von den T-Shirts sie gefielen ihm. Dan ging auf den Verkäufer zu legte sie ab und sagte.

„Ich hätte gern diese sachen und den Schlangen Ohrring!"

„Ist Okay!"

„Setz dich!" er zeigte auf einen Stuhl neben der Theke.

Als Harry sich setzte kam der mann mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihn zu und zeigte auf sein linkes Ohr. Nachdem er etwas gemurmelt hatte spürte Harry ein kurzen stich und ein gewicht an seinem Ohr.

„Wow Harry der Ohrring steht dir!" fragte Ginny als sie fast bei der Eisdiele angekommen waren.

„Danke! Und es ging mit dem Täto!" sagte Harry.

„Hey hier sind wir! Wo ward ihr so lange? Und Harry zeig uns mal deinen neuen Zauberstab!" meinte Ron als sie sich zu den beiden setzten.

„Geht nicht ist noch in arbeit! Und wir haben uns in dem neuen Laden noch ein bisschen umgeguckt" sagte er spitzbübisch und zeigte ihnen den Ohrring.

„Wow!" kam es von Ron. Und:

„Harry was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Und wieso hast du, Ginny ihn nicht daran gehindert?" von Hermine erzürnt.

„Ich fand es toll! Und Ginny hat es versucht aber keiner kann mir das verbieten und Ginny war so schlau und hat es eingesehen! Das solltest du auch." Sagte er schwenkte seine Hand unterm Tisch und seine anderen sachen waren auch klein.

Sie aßen zusammen, bezahlten und machten sich auf den weg zu „Flourish&Blotts".

Es war noch keiner der erwachsenen da so sammelten sie schon ihre sachen zusammen, Harry nahm sich noch ein paar extra Bücher in Verteidigung und zu Rons verblüfung ein Buch über Zaubertränke das hieß „Nützliche Tränke im Kampf"

Als alle bezahlt haben kamen Mr und Mrs Weasley und Remus zur Tür hinein. Sie staunten nicht schlecht als alle vier versicherten alles zu haben und nichts vergessen hatten. Keiner bemerkte Harrys neuen Ohrring den seine Haare versperrten die sicht.

Sie betraten den Tropfenden Kessel doch der war leer bis auf Tom der gerade im Keller verschwand und eine in schwarz gehüllte Person.

„Wer sind sie wen ich fragen darf!" fragte Remus freundlich. Da er angst hatte es sei ein Todesser und auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte. Er antwortete nicht. So sammelte Harry seine Luft Kräfte und lies einen kleinen Wind entstehen der der Person die Kapuze vom Kopf wehte und zum Vorschein kam… niemand anderes als Snape.

„Severus was machst du hier? … Sag nicht Dumbledore hat dich geschickt um heraus zu finden wo Harry sich aufhält?" lachte Lupin.

„Wo kam dieser Wind so plötzlich her?" fragte ein verwirrter Snape.

„Ähm ist doch egal ich will gehen!" versuchte Harry abzulenken. „Also ihr müsst nur sagen das ihr zu Daemon Manor wollt wen ihr im Kamin seit! Dann kommt ihr da an wo ich wohne! Und Professor Snape ich würde nicht versuchen mir zu folgen." Damit schritt er in den Kamin und plumpste in der Eingangshalle von Daemon Manor raus. Als er nach einer Weile hinter sich die „Wows" vernahm wusste er dass die anderen eingetroffen sind.


	12. Kapitel 12

12. Kapitel

„Endlich alle da? OK soll ich euch ein bisschen rumführen?" fragte Harry.

Von allen kam begeistertes nicken. Harry zeigte ihnen zuerst das Wohnzimmer dann den Speisesaal und dann den Ballsaal.

„Wow Harry woher hast du so ein Palast?" fragte Mr Weasley.

„Ich habe das Haus geerbt bekommen! Aber nicht von Sirius!" fügte er noch leise dazu alle bemerkten das dieses Thema nicht angebracht war und so schwiegen alle obwohl sie es zu gern wüssten.

„Wollen wir jetzt nach oben gehen?" fragte Remus und Harry nickte ihm dankbar zu.

„Ja wartet mal! Wally!" alle schauten Harry komisch an.

„Wer ist Wally?" fragte Hermine.

Es machte Plopp und die antwort auf Hermines frage stand vor Harry.

Sie stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest das der Elf keinen Kissenanzug trug sondern einen schönen sauberen Anzug.

„Hallo Wally! Ähm Mr und Mrs Weasley wollen sie auch hier bleiben?" fragte Harry an die beiden gewand.

„Oh nein Harry! Wir wollten uns nur hier mal umsehen so wie du wohnst und so? Aber ich muss noch arbeiten und Molly muss beim Grimault Platz bleiben damit immer eine Kontakt Person da ist." Meinte Mr Weasley.

„Nagut! Wally bereitest du schon mal die drei Schlafzimmer für meine Freunde vor und bringst ihr Gepäck nach oben in ihre Zimmer! Aber warte wo ist euer Gepäck eigentlich?" fragte Harry der erst jetzt bemerkte das keiner der dreien Gepäck bei sich hatte.

„Oh das habe ich es wäre ja komisch wen die drei die ganze zeit mit ihrem Gepäck durch die Winkelgasse laufen. Darum habe ich es geschrumpft." Antwortete Mr Weasley. Und holte das Gepäck aus seiner Hosen Tasche und vergrößerte es.

Wally nahm das Gepäck an sich und verschwand.

„Ok last uns weiter gehen!"

„Wow Harry das Zimmer ist ja wunderschön! Kann ich es bekommen?" fragte Ginny und sprang auf das Bett.

„Ey und was ist mit mir ich bin älter ich müsste es bekommen!" meinte Ron. Ginny wollte was erwidern als Harry anfing zu lachen. Beide guckten ihn unsicher an.

„Was ist den so lustig Harry!" meinte jetzt ein beleidigter Ron.

„Ihr seid lustig! Denkt doch mal nach ihr streitet euch um ein Zimmer! Wisst ihr ich habe neun weitere die so ähnlich aussehen! Dachtet ihr einer bekommt dieses und die anderen müssten irgendwo auf dem Boden Schlafen!" kicherte Harry die beiden liefen rot an und gingen weiter.

„So das ist der Trainings Raum!" meinte Harry als sie an der großen Tür angelangt sind und machte sie auf.

„Harry Trainierst du hier ab und zu?" fragte Mrs Weasley.

„Ah ja ab und zu schon …!"

„Ab und zu? Ihr müsst wissen Harry untertreibt voll! Er ist fast den ganzen Tag hier wen er nicht lernt!" meinte Remus und alle Augen waren jetzt auf Harry gerichtet.

„Danke Remus ich hätte auch alleine antworten können!" meinte er daraufhin Remus wurde Rot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Stimmt es den?" fragte jetzt Ron „Du LERNST freiwillig?" meinte er noch gespielt entsetzt und bekam darauf hin einen Klaps von Hermine auf den Arm. Aber alle lachten.

„So jetzt führe ich euch zu meiner Bibliothek! Aber oben ist noch eine etwas größere, eine Galerie voller Menschen die ich nicht kenne und weiter fünf Schlafsaale." Als Harry die Tür zur Bibliothek auf schlug sprang Hermine begeistert herein und lief die Regale entlang.

„Das muss ein Paradies für sie sein!" murmelte Ron.

„Oh Harry die ist ja Wundervoll! Da sind sehr alte Exemplare dabei die als verschollen gelten!" meinte sie und zog ein paar Bücher heraus.

Auf einmal ging ein ohrenbetäubende Sirene an. Alle hielten sich die Ohren zu. Doch sie ging so schnell sie gekommen war auch aus. Harry wusste nicht was vor sich ging als Wally vor ihm Auftauchte und ihm Sagte, dass eine nicht registrierte Person versucht durch den Kamin zu kommen. Harry hatte die Vermutung das es Snape war aber sicher ist sicher er holte sein Schwert und machte sich auf den weg nach unten. Mr und Mrs Weasley wollten ihn zurückrufen aber Remus beruhigte sie in dem er sagte das Harry stärker war als sie glaubten, doch Molly meinte das er noch ein Junge sei und somit mussten alle ihm Folgen damit sie eingreifen könnten wen was schlimmes wäre.

Inzwischen stand Harry schon vor dem Kamin und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Vor ihm war wie vermutet Snape doch er konnte nicht aus dem Kamin treten eine unsichtbare Wand hielt ihn zurück. Er klopfte dagegen versuchte alle möglichen tricks die er konnte doch es passierte nichts auch nicht als er seinen Zauberstab aus streckte und verschiedene Formeln sprach.

„Potter lassen sie mich endlich hier raus!" schnarrte er.

„Professor Snape ich habe ihnen doch gesagt das sie mir nicht folgen sollten!"

Um Harry herum standen ein Paar seiner Hauselfen darunter auch Wally, alle zeigten mit dem Finger auf Snape und warteten nur auf ein Zeichen Harrys.

„Wally passiert noch irgendetwas? Oder werden wir nur gewarnt?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Oh ja, Sir! Wen der nicht weggeht dann wird ihm die Luft entzogen und er stirbt!"

„Wann passiert das?" fragte Harry er wollte Snape nicht rein lassen aber sterben sollte er ja nicht.

„Zehn Minuten nachdem er angekommen ist!" meinte Wally.

„Professor Snape haben sie das gehört verschwinden sie schon oder es wird ihnen Leid tun!" meinte Harry ernst inzwischen waren die anderen angekommen und sahen diesem Schauspiel gespannt zu.

„Oh Nein Potter! Auf diesen Trick fall ich nicht rein" spöttelte Snape.

Es waren schon fünf Minuten vergangen.

„Dann machen sie doch was sie wollen!" sagte Harry aufgebracht „Wollen sie wirklich schon sterben? Sie müssen nur einen anderen Ort nennen dann werden sie weiter geleitet!"

„Nein! Und jetzt lassen sie mich hier raus!" meinte Snape ernst.

„Nein es ist immer noch mein Haus und ich will nicht dass sie hier sind! Mir ist es egal was sie machen!" damit schritt er in Richtung Keller.

„Kommt ihr nun! Ich will euch noch den rest vom Haus zeigen bevor wir rausgehen!" Harry wollte auf keinen fall das Snape hier ist er hasste ihn immer noch wegen all den Gemeinheiten gegenüber Sirius und konnte ihm nicht verzeihen das er auch dran schuld war aber Töten wollte er ihn nicht und er wusste das er auch nicht gerade normal mit Snape umgesprungen ist.

„Wally kommst du mal mit?" fragte er jetzt.

Als alle im Keller waren schloss er die Tür.

„Harry du kannst ihn doch nicht Töten!" meinte Hermine jetzt aufgebracht.

„Wieso nicht?" fragte Ron und bekam von allen böse Blicke.

„Seit mal Leise! Wally wartet bis zur letzten Sekunde wenn er dann nicht weg ist dann lasst ihn rein Ok! Aber nur wen er keine Anstalten macht abzuhauen! Ich will nicht das er Tod ist OK!" meinte er seuftzent.

„Ja Sir! Aber es dauert ein Paar Sekunden!" antwortete Wally.

„Das ist egal wenigstens stirbt er nicht sonst hauen die Slytherins mir den Kopf ab!" er lächelte leicht und Wally verschwand.

„Du hast richtig gehandelt Harry! Ich weis das es dir nicht gefällt das er zutritt zu deinem Haus hat!" sagte Remus.

„Ja ja, lasst uns weiter gehen!"

In der Küche wurden sie von ein paar Elfen umringt die ihnen was zu Trinken anboten da es in einer stunden schon was zu essen gab.

Nach dem alle was zu trinken hatten und sich an einem Tisch gemütlich machten ging die Tür auf und Wally mit einem sehr blassen Snape hinter ihm kam herein.

Harry seufzte. „Wieso sind sie nicht gegangen?"

„S…sie h…hätten m…m…mich fast ge… tötet!" stotterte Snape.

Harry war wütend „Snape ich habe sie gewarnt sie wollten mir nicht glauben! Und ich habe Wally gesagt das wen sie nicht gehen er sie daraus holen sollte das er auch gemacht hat! Und wie sie sehen sind sie nicht Tot!" zischte er, eine Angsteinflössende Aura umgab ihn und keiner machte einen mucks. Sogar Snape schien beeindruckt doch er fasste sich wieder.

„Was wollten sie eigentlich mit dem Schwert, Potter?" fragte Snape gehässig. Erst jetzt bemerkten die anderen dass er ein schwert in der Hand hatte.

Harry beruhigte sich „Ich wollte damit Gitarre spielen! Ich wollt mich natürlich wehren wen es sein musste!" antwortete Harry im gleichen Ton wie Snape.

„Ach und du kannst damit umgehen oder was?" fragte Snape jetzt.

Harry antwortete nicht dem musste er gar nichts beweisen.

„Severus jetzt reichts lass ihn in ruhe! Um ehrlich zu sein kann er sehr wohl damit umgehen! Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Was willst du hier noch?" fragte Remus.

„Ich habe mit Dumbledore gesprochen und soll schauen ob das hier sicher ist! Sonst soll ich ihn mitnehmen! Den Voldemord plant ein Anschlag auf ihn im Ligusterweg und wen er merkt das er nicht da ist wird er ihn suchen gehen!" antwortete er.

„Ich bin hier sicher aber was ist mit den Dursleys?" kam es von Harry.

„Sie waren nie nett zu dir haben dich immer alles machen lassen und du machst dir immer noch sorgen um sie? Du bist dumm genug noch so großherzig zu sein, Potter!" meinte Snape sarkastisch als ihm einfiel was er letztes Jahr gesehen hatte als sie Okklumentik stunden hatten.

„Aber na ja wenn es dich glücklich macht! Sie wurden gewarnt und sind jetzt irgendwo in Spanien. Dachten wohl desto weiter weg desto sicherer."

Das beruhigte Harry. Er gab das Schwert Wally damit er es zurück in sein Zimmer brachte. Dann gingen sie weiter. Snape begleitete sie.

Der Wein Keller war der nächste Raum.

„Aber Harry wieso hast du den soviel Wein hier? Du trinkst doch nicht etwa?" fragte eine aufgebrachte Mrs Weasley.

Snape schnaufte.

„Mrs Weasley wie soll ich den soviel Wein und alles hergeholt haben? Ich bin doch noch Minderjährig! Das alles war schon hier als ich ankam!" antwortete Harry und musste sich ein lachen verkneifen.

„Du hast ja recht lieber! Aber Remus du passt auf das sie nichts Unerzogenes machen! Verstanden?" flüsterte Mrs Weasley Remus zu der darauf nickte.

„So das letzte Zimmer im Keller ist mein Zaubertranklabor!" meinte Harry und ging zur nächsten Tür rein.

„Pf… wofür brauchst du ein Zaubertranklabor Potter? Du kannst doch gar nichts brauen! Das ist bestimmt so ein vergamm…!" Snape konnte nicht weiter reden da er nun auch das Zimmer betritt und das was er sah hat ihm die Sprache verschlagen. Er musste sich eingestehen das dieses Labor besser ist als seines und mehr Gerätschaften hat doch das würde er nie sagen. Er bemerkte ein Kessel mit einem Trank in der mitte des Raumes und ein gehässiges grinsen breitete sich auf seinem gesicht aus, er hat bestimmt irgendetwas falsch gemacht dachte er sich.

„Na Potter musst du wohl viel üben in den Ferien damit du endlich mal was lernst, was?" Snape ging zum Kessel und begutachtete ihn.

„Was ist das für ein Trank Potter?"

„Ein Wehrwolfsbann Trank!" antwortete er, er hatte ihn im Voraus für Remus gebraut weil ja in ein paar Tagen die Schule wieder beginnt und er wollte nicht das Remus wieder leidet.

„WAS? Wer hat ihn gebraut? Bestimmt einer der Hauselfen, was?" fragte Severus argwöhnisch.

„Da muss ich sie enttäuschen Professor Snape! Ich habe ihn gebraut!" Harry drehte sich um und ging wieder nach oben die anderen folgten ihm.

„Das glaube ich ihnen nicht Potter! Sie sind nicht qualifiziert genug für so etwas! Sie schaffen doch nicht mal einen leichten Stärkungs- Trank ohne was Falsch zu machen!" meinte Snape der hinter den anderen her ging.

Alle waren ruhig und machten keinen mucks sie wollten nicht da zwischen geratten.

„Professor Snape es ist doch egal was ich antworte sie glauben mir nicht also lassen wir das!" zischte Harry, „wollt ihr euch noch draußen umschauen?" nicken kam von den Weasleys und Hermine. Snape verkniff sich eine Antwort und ging mit den anderen nach draußen er war überrascht wie schön es hier doch war, aber setzte die Maske sofort wieder auf.

Ein Pfeifen von Ron war zu hören als sie austraten.

„Boah Harry wieso hast du uns nicht vorher schon geholt? Ich wäre gern schon vorher hier gewesen es ist wunderschön hier!" sagte Ron.

„Harry wieso hast du nie gesagt dass es hier so schön ist?" fragte Hermine, sie bekam nur ein Schulterzucken von Harry.

Als sie wieder im Haus waren kam Snape wieder zu Wort.

„Denken sie wirklich das dieser Ort sicher ist Potter?"

„Ja! Denn nur leute die ich registrieren lassen habe können hier hinkommen! Die es trotzdem übers Flohnetz werk versuchen wie Sie werden sterben wen sie nicht gehen! Und von außen können die leute es gar nicht sehen außer die die schon mal hier waren!" sagte Harry in einem bestimmenden Ton.

„Und wie sollten sie es bewerkstelligt haben?" meinte Snape mit einem fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Die Elfen die bei mir arbeiten haben das gemacht! Nicht mal Eulen die hier noch nie waren können es finden!" das grinsen auf Snapes gesicht erblasste.

„Gewöhnliche Hauselfen können so was nicht bewerksteligen, Potter! Sie sind hier nicht sicher!" sagte er mit einem gehässigen grinsen.

„Aber sie haben es! Vielleicht waren noch Schutzzauber vom letzten bewohner da die nur aktiviert werden mussten? Ich weis es nicht! Aber es ist hier sicher! Wally?" rief er.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Sir?" fragte die piepsiege Stimme.

„Könntest du diesem Herrn da ein paar von den Schutzzaubern erklären?"

Danach folgte eine aufzählung von Schutzzaubern die Wally alle erklärte.

„Nagut ich gehe dann mal und berichte es Dumbledore!"

Eine weitere Elfe in dem gleichen Aufzug wie Wally erschien.

„Das essen ist Fertig Master Harry, Sir!" piepste die Elfe.

„Danke wir kommen!" Harry drehte sich um und rief einem verdutzten Snape zu „Sie wissen wo es hinaus geht Professor Snape!" das wort Professor spuckte er regelrecht raus.

Am Tisch lachten alle über Snape, es gab natürlich ein paar ausnahmen.

„Dem hast du es gezeigt Harry!" sagte Ron und Klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Ron unterstütz ihn doch nicht dabei! Man sollte einem Lehrer Respekt zollen!" meinte Hermine.

„Ja Hermine! Aber nicht allen!" war die einzige antwort von Harry.

Nach dem Essen verabschiedeten sich Mrs und Mr Weasley von allen und meinten dass sie am Bahnhof auf sie warten werden.

Die Kinder gingen danach auf Harrys Zimmer.

„Ey das ist ja noch schöner als die anderen Zimmer!" sagte Ron.

„Harry hast du da ein Balkon?" fragte Hermine und zeigte aus dem Fenster wo wirklich ein Balkon zusehen war aber keine Tür. Harry war überrascht und Klopfte die wände ab. Hinter einem großen Vorhang in der Ecke fand Ginny eine schöne Gläserne Tür die auf einen Großen Balkon führte der mit den zwei neben an liegenden Schlafsaalen verbunden war. Es standen mehrer Bänke da sie schoben zwei zusammen und setzten sich. zuerst beobachteten sie nur die aussicht.

„Harry? Könntest du uns jetzt endlich alles erklären?" fragte eine neugierige Hermine.

„Hmm! Was wollt ihr den wissen?" fragte er.

„Wieso konntest du in der Winkelgasse Zaubern? Seit wann kannst du mit einem Schwert Umgehen? Wieso hast du diesen Palast geerbt bekommen und von wen? …"

„Alles der reihe nach Hermine! Also es begann alles mit der Prophezeiung …"

„Aber die ist doch zerbrochen!" warf Ron ein.

„Ich will es euch doch erklären wartet ab! Also nachdem Dumbledore mich weggeschickt hat habe ich lange in seinem Büro gewartet! Als er endlich kam erzählte er mir das er wüsste wie die Prophezeiung ging so sagte er sie mir auch!"

„Und weiter? Wie ging sie?" fragte eine neugierige Ginny.

„Wollt ihr das wirklich wissen?" fragte ein bedrückter Harry, alle nickten, so erzählte er ihnen von der Prophezeiung.

„Oh! Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen?" fragte jetzt ein besorgter Ron.

„Natürlich kann er nichts machen Ron! Es ist sein Schicksaal! Das kann man nicht ändern!" antwortete Hermine.

„Genau und deshalb habe ich schwert Kampf gelernt! Somit kann ich mich besser wehren!" Harry erzählte ihnen wie er sein Schwert bekommen hatte die Prophezeiung dazu alle anderen sachen die die er geerbt hat seine neuen Fähigkeiten also auch das Zaubern ohne Zauberstab.

„Oh man Harry! Ich beneide dich nicht! Aber du weist das du immer auf uns Zählen kannst, oder? Wir werden immer für dich da sein und dir helfen! Und mit deinen Fähigkeiten wirst du ihn schon schaffen" meinte Ron optimistisch womit er versuchen wollte seinen Freund aufzubauen.

Ginny streichelte Harry beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Ron hat Recht wir werden dir schon helfen, immer!" sagte sie.

„Danke freunde! Aber ihr müsst verstehen das ich nicht will das ihr mir hilft! Alle um mich herum sterben und ihr seit schon als meine Freunde bekannt, ihr seit schon ein Ziel Voldemords!" die drei zuckten bei diesem Wort zusammen.

„Harry denkst du wirklich wir sind so schlechte Freunde? Wir lassen dich doch nicht in stich wo du unsere Hilfe brauchst! Was wären wir dann? Dan wären wir ja wie Malfoy der immer das nimmt was ihm am besten passt!" antwortete eine aufgebrachte Hermine und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Ich sehe schon ich kann eure Meinung nicht ändern! Habe ich schon erzählt das ich ein paar tage nach dem ich angekommen bin den letzten Teil der zweiten Prophezeiung bekommen habe wo mir gesagt wurde ich zitiere:

„Was einst getrennt soll wieder vereint werden,

beide wuchsen alleine auf.

Wen das Dunkle kommt können nur sie helfen,

denn nur zusammen haben sie die macht.

Was die Alten nicht schafften sollen sie endlich

Vollbringen." Ich weis was damit gemeint ist was die alten nicht schafften sollen sie endlich vollbringen. In einem Buch wurde erzählt das früher die Alten Nazguls also meine Vorfahren ein Ritual gemacht haben um den Anführer der Großen, wie sie sich genannt haben, die macht zu entziehen doch sie haben was falsch gemacht und ein teil Magie blieb ihm. Jetzt soll ich es mit jemanden zu ende bringen den Voldemord ist ein Nachfahre der Großen und nur so kann ich ihn besiegen. Aber ich weis einfach nicht wer damit gemeint ist!" erzählte Harry.

„Kann ich das Buch auch mal haben?" fragte Hermine, typisch sie versucht immer mehr zulernen.

„Ich kann es dir geben doch lesen kannst du es nicht!" meinte Harry.

„Ach ich kann es bestimmt übersetzen! Wird schon nicht so schwer sein!"

„Accio Necronomicon" Harry streckte die Hand aus, als er das Buch hatte schauten alle komisch an.

„Ich habe doch gesagt dass ich ohne Zauberstab Zaubern kann!"

„Ja ja aber das Buch! Du nennst es Necronomicon! Es gibt viele sagen davon und alle sagen das es ein Buch mit schwarzer Magie ist!" stotterte Ginny.

„Schwarze Magie Weise Magie gibt es für mich nicht! Es kommt nur drauf an wie du es einsetzt. Ich muss jemanden töten wen ich die Welt schützen will! Bin ich dann Böse?" fragte er.

Alle schüttelten den Kopf . Harry gab Hermine das Buch.

„Aber hier steht ja gar nichts drin?" meinte sie verblüfft als sie es durchblätterte.

„Siehst du das meinte ich! Irgendwie kann ich es nur lesen! Seltsam ne!"

„Schade!" sagte Hermine und gab es Harry zurück. Danach redeten sie über alles Mögliche noch bevor sie spät abends ins Bett gingen.


	13. Kapitel 13 Traum?

Hallo!

Ein großes DANKESCHÖN an meine Komischreiber Thommel, Dax und laser-jat!

Karkus wird noch oft vorkommen da es auch Harrys Partner ist doch in den nächsten chaps wird er nicht so oft vorkommen da ich jemand neues dazu füge der auch wichtig ist aber glaubt mir ihn werde ich nicht vergessen den es ist vielen wie auch mir sehr sympathisch! Habe ich gemerkt!

Na dann viel spaß beim lesen nächste Woche gibt's auch schon das nächste weil ich übernächste Woche zu Klassenfahrt wegfahre! Nach Berlin!

13 Kapitel Traum?

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry wie so oft früh auf und machte sich fertig. Seine neuen sachen waren schon in seinen Schrank eingeräumt, er nahm sich seine Kurze Sport Hose und sein T-Shirt zog es an und machte sich auf den weg nach draußen für sein Morgendliches Training.

Als er später zurück war wollte er erst mal Frühstücken, dort fand er nicht nur Remus den er immer um diese Zeit da traf sondern Hermine die sich angeregt mit ihm unterhielt.

„Guten Morgen zusammen!" begrüßte er sie Fröhlich.

„Guten Morgen Harry seit wann bist du so Früh wach so kenn ich dich ja gar nicht? In Hogwarts bist du fast der letzte der aufsteht! Aber warte du hast doch nicht etwa schon trainiert so wie du aussiehst?" fügte sie noch argwöhnisch hinzu als sie ihn genauer betrachtete und sah wie feine Schweiß Perlen sein Gesicht bespickten.

„Um genau zu sein ich bin schon länger wach! Und das Training ist nötig! Aber las mich erst mal Frühstücken du kannst später Fragen stellen wen du willst!" meinte Harry und belud seinen Teller.

Als Harry fast fertig war mit essen kam Karkus durch ein Fenster geflogen (in seiner kleinen Form).

„Ah Karkus wo warst du den so lange? Ich habe dich lange nicht gesehen!" fragte Harry fröhlich und streichelte dem kleinen Vogel der jetzt auf seiner Schulter saß über das Gefieder.

(„Ich habe mir nur die Gegend angesehen! Und gestern warst du ja auch weg!" sagte Karkus stimme in Harrys Kopf.)

„Ach so! na dann du musst doch Hungrig sein? Bedien dich!" meinte Harry und machte einen einladende Handbewegung zum Tisch. Der Vogel lies sich nicht lange bitte und flog auf den erst besten Teller mit Ei.

„Harry du hast uns gestern schon gesagt das du mit Tieren sprechen kannst! Darauf konnte ich mich vorbereiten! Aber was ist das für ein Vogel, es ist kein Normaler das sieht man!" meinte Hermine und besah den Vogel von oben bis unten.

„Hermine ich weis doch dass du weist was dass für ein Vogel ist, oder irre ich mich?" fragte Harry spitzbübisch.

„Na ja ich habe eine Vermutung aber das kann nicht sein! Ich habe in einem Buch mal ein Bild von einem Vogel gesehen der dem ähnelte, aber …." Weiter kam sie nicht den Harry unterbrach sie.

„Hermine sage es einfach! Nur dann kann ich dir sagen ob es stimmt oder nicht!"

„Na ja er sieht aus wie ein Wukka aber …" wieder konnte sie nicht wegen Harry zu ende sprächen.

„Genau Hermine das ist ein wukka!" antwortete er und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, genau wie Remus der alles gebannt verfolgte, weil Hermine die Gesichtszüge entglitten und sie den Vogel mit erstauntem Gesicht ansah.

„Hermine einmal sprachlos! Das muss ich mir im Kalender rot anstreichen! Was habt ihr Gemacht? Habt ihr die Bibliothek in Brand gesetzt oder wieso ist sie verstummt?" meinte Ron, der gerade ein tratt, gähnend.

Hinter ihm erschien Ginny und versetzte ihrem Bruder einen leichten schlag auf den Arm, Hermine erwachte aus ihrer Trance und riss sich zusammen.

„Hey für was war das den?" fragte Ron und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch.

„Das war dafür dass du dich über Hermine lustig machst! Und außerdem sind Bücher sehr interessant!" antwortete Ginny trotzig und setzte sich neben Hermine an den Tisch.

„Wie du meinst!" antwortete Ron.

Ginny sah ihn noch einmal trotzig an und wandte sich an Hermine und Harry.

„Und über was habt ihr gerade geredet?" fragte sie.

„Harry behauptet dass das" sie zeigte auf den kleinen Vogel der sich gerade an ihrem Teller bediente „ein Wukka ist!" meinte Hermine zu Ginny.

Ron verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee, den er gerade getrunken hatte. Ginny beobachtete den Vogel von oben und unten ganz genau.

„Harry ich weis nicht ob du das weist aber Wukkas sind eigentlich größer!" meinte Ron ironisch.

„Das weis ich natürlich! Eine Statue davon ist vor dem Haus und am Bett und Tür sind abildungen davon! Aber sie sind so selten das die Zauberer nicht wissen das sie sich verwandeln können!" meinte Harry ernst.

„Und woher weist du dass dann?" fragte Hermine.

„Von Wally!"

„Harry du musst doch gestehen das sich das sehr komisch anhört! Und woher solltest du den einen haben?" fragte jetzt Ginny „sie sind doch angeblich vor ca. 500 Jahren ausgestorben!"

„Ja aber sie brauchen auch so 600 Jahre zum schlüpfen! Und Weibchen sogar mehr! Aber wartet ihr glaubt mir sowieso nicht solange ich es euch nicht beweise, oder?" fragte er in die runde und alle sahen beschämt zu Boden.

„Karkus könntest du dich kurz verwandeln? Sie glauben mir sonst nicht!" meinte Harry an seinen Freund und dachte ganz fest daran das er mit ihm sprechen wollte.

(„Meinst du wirklich Harry dass sie Vertrauens würdig sind?" piepste eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf.)

„Ja Klar Karkus! Sie sind meine Freunde! Würdest du dich den bitte verwandeln?" bettelte Harry, seine drei Freunde beobachteten ihn kritisch nur Remus der achtete nur auf den Vogel da er ihn noch nie gesehen hatte wen er sich verwandelt hatte.

Karkus flatterte auf den Boden und verwandelte sich unter erstaunen von allen außer Harry in einen Großen Wukka.

„H… Harry da … das ist ein Wukka!" stotterte Hermine und stand auf um ihn zu berühren damit sie Feststehlen kann das er ja keine Einbildung ist.

Nach dem sich alle von dem Schock erholt haben. Verbrachten sie einen Schönen Tag Harry machte nur sehr wenig Training damit er mehr Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte.

Die letzten Paar Tagen auf der Insel waren sehr schön, die Vier Freunde und Remus waren oft schwimmen oder saßen draußen auf der Terrasse erzählten sich was oder lassen und ließen sich bräunen. Karkus war immer bei ihnen und lies sich die streichel einheiten von den Mädchen nicht entgehen. Hermine die den Tagespropheten abonnierte erzählte das Voldemord sich im Moment still verhielt, Remus meinte dazu das er wahrscheinlich seine Truppen sammelte. Alle durften mal auch auf dem Rücken von Karkus fliegen, auch Hermine die sich zuerst striegt geweigert hatte aber als sie doch auf ihm saß und durch die Gegend Flog stieß sie Jubelschreie aus.

Der letzte Tag brach für Harry nicht sehr schön an:

… er wusste nicht wo er war es war alles schwarz er war allein von weitem hörte er die anschuldigenden Stimmen seiner Eltern: „Du bist Schuld! Wärst du nicht da wären wir noch am Leben!"

zuerst tauchte das Gesicht seiner Mutter auf dann das seines Vater, danach Folgte das von Cedric: „Du bist Schuld! Du hättest mich aufhalten sollen!" klang die tiefe stimme Cedrics in seinen Ohren.

Cedrics Gesicht verwandelte sich in das von Sirius: „Du hast mich enttäuscht, Potter dieser Name gebührt dir nicht! Du bist an allem Schuld!" Sirius gehässige Stimme verwandelte sich in die von Belatrix Lestrange. Und ein eisiges Lachen lies Harrys Nacken Haare aufstehen…

… es war wieder alles Schwarz. Aber er war nicht allein hinter ihm waren seine Eltern, Cedric und Sirius die angeregt miteinander tuschelten. Harry wollte zu ihnen gehen aber es ging nicht. Auf einmal Tauchten Voldemord Belatrix und Wurmschwanz auf, sie schlichen sich an die kleine tuschelnde Truppe an. Harry wollte sie warnen aber er brachte keinen Ton heraus. Er wollte zu ihnen Laufen doch je schneller er lief desto weiter wurde er von ihnen weg gelenkt. Voldemords Trupp hatten sie jetzt erreicht. Sie kämpften hart doch trotzdem musste Harry mit ansehen wie alle qualvoll starben.

„Na pottylein! Wieso hast du ihnen nicht geholfen? Alle starben nur wegen dir! Du bist schuld!" rief die gehässige stimme von Voldemord ihm zu…

… er war in einem Büro aber er kannte es nicht. Ein dreijähriges Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und Grünen Augen saß auf dem Sessel. Harry kannte es nicht und bevor es verblasste rief es mit einer trotzigen Stimme nach: „Du bist Schuld, das ich alleine aufwuchs!" …

… er war wieder von schwärze eingekreist die geisterhaften Gesichter von seiner ehemaligen Familie von Cedric und Sirius umkreisten ihn und riefen die ganze Zeit: „Du bist Schuld!" Harry wollte sich verteidigen aber er fand keine Worte die das ermöglichten. Er wusste das sie recht hatten. Voldemords eisiges und kaltes Lachen kam von allen Seiten und Rotglühende Augen verfolgten ihn…

Er wachte Schweiß gebadet auf. Er konnte nicht mehr er war fertig.

Auf dem Balkon blies ihm ein kühler wind ins Gesicht als er den Traum rewive passieren lies. Desto länger er darüber nach dachte, desto verzweifelter wurde er angesichts der vielen Toten die nur seinetwegen starben. Er konnte nicht mehr für alle anderen war er stark doch wen er alleine war verzweifelte er darum versank er immer in Training damit er nicht darüber nachdenken musste. Nach außen zeigte er immer das er Stark war unverletzlich aber das war nur eine Maske hinter der er sich versteckte. Der Traum hat ihm gezeigt das er an allen Schuld war und wen er nicht bald was dagegen machen würde, würden noch mehr Leute seinetwegen sterben. Wen die anderen jemanden zum trösten brauchten war er immer da und jetzt wo er am Boden Zerstört war, war keiner da der ihn in den Arm nahm in Beruhigte nur das mehr verlangte er nicht Dachte er sarkastisch. Aber wer war Schuld? Er natürlich! Sirius wäre noch hier und hätte ihn trösten können! Aber seinetwegen wird er nie, NIE wieder von Sirius in Arm genommen werden können.

Er sank zu Boden und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände erst jetzt bemerkte er das Tränen sein Gesicht zierten.

„Harry?" fragte eine besorgte Ginny. Sie hatte das rechte Zimmer neben das von Harry gekriegt.

Harry erschrak sie durfte ihn so nicht sehen, er musste stark für die anderen sein und das würde genau das Gegenteil zeigen. Doch es war zu spät sie kniete sich neben ihn.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte sie Besorgt.

„Nichts Ginny! Es ist alles Ok geh wieder Schlafen!" sagte er und drehte seinen Kopf Weg.

„Harry! Du musst uns doch nichts vormachen! Du hast soviel in deinen Leben schon erlebt! Und du hast nie ein Wort darüber verloren! Das ist einfach zuviel du kannst nicht immer alles runter schlucken! Es ist ganz Ok wen du es jetzt rauslasst!" meinte sie mit beruhigender Stimme. Sie nahm Harry in Arm und wiegte ihn leicht hin und her.

Harry wollte sich zuerst wehren aber er konnte es nicht, genau das hat er sich doch gewünscht und es fühlte sich gut an. Er fühlte sich geborgen und sicher, ja und auch irgendwie geliebt, sie hätte auch weggehen können doch sie ist geblieben und machte sich sorgen um ihn, wie in einer Familie. Sie hielt ihn einfach nur fest und lies ihn entscheiden wann er wieder reden wollte und dafür war er ihr sehr dankbar. Nach einer zeit verschwanden die Tränen und er fühlte sich einfach geborgen in ihren Armen aber sie konnten ja nicht die ganze Zeit so auf dem Boden sitzen bleiben darum löste er sich nur sehr widerwillig aus der Umarmung.

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns auf die Bank setzen?" fragte er an Ginny gewand, die darauf hin nickte.

„Harry willst du mir erzählen was los ist?" fragte sie leise, nach dem sie eine Weile die gerade aufgehende Sonne betrachteten.

Harry erzählte ihr von seinem Traum und wie er darüber dachte. Tränen stiegen ihm wieder hoch doch er unterdrückte sie. Ginny rückte näher zu ihm und nahm ihn wieder in den Arm diesmal erwiderte er sie. Beruhigend strich sie ihm über Kopf und Rücken.

„Harry das stimmt doch nicht! Voldemord ist an diesen Morden schuld nicht du! Deine Eltern und Sirius haben dich über alles geliebt! Und das weist du! Voldemord ist ein eigenständiger Mensch, du handelst nicht für ihn! Und irgendwann wen er besiegt ist können wir alle endlich Normal Leben!"

„Danke Ginny!" sagte Harry als sie sich schon wieder von einander lösten.

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Weist du was ich komisch finde! Das Mädchen in meinem Traum habe ich noch nie gesehen aber sie hatte ähnliches Haar wie ich und die gleichen Augen meiner Mutter und sie sagte „Ich wäre Schuld das sie allein Aufwuchs!" das ist wie in der Prophezeiung „Beide wuchsen alleine auf" sie ist bestimmt mein Partner aber WER ist sie?" sagte Harry nach einiger Zeit.

„Da hast du wohl Recht! Vielleicht war sie deine Schwester?" rätselte Ginny.

„Aber das hätte mir doch jemand gesagt oder?" fragte Harry überrascht und geschockt. Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hey was macht ihr den schon hier, wach?" fragte Remus der links von Harrys Zimmer sein Zimmer hatte.

„Ähm… konnten nicht schlafen zu aufgeregt wegen Morgen!" sagte Harry schnell er wollte nicht das noch jemand von seinem Alptraum und Zusammenbruch erfährt.

„Achso! Es ist schön hier draußen! Ich steh jeden Morgen auf und geh erst mal hier hin meistens sehe ich dich, Harry, da hinten schon laufen!" meinte Remus und setzte sich zu ihnen.

„Hmm Ja! Ähm Remus ich hab mal ne Frage sei bitte aber ehrlich?" fragte Harry, Remus Nickte „hatte ich Geschwister?"

„Wie kommst du den da drauf? Soweit ich weis nicht! Lily wurde genau im Krieg schwanger und James wollte sie aus der gefahren Zone haben darum durfte sie nie das Haus in Godrics Hollow verlassen! Ja und wir waren in Hogwarts stationiert! Er konnte seine Frau nur selten sehen aber er wusste das sie sicher war Sirius war schon damals der Geheimniswahrer. Ich weis noch am Abend des 31. Juli kam Dumbledore zu ihm und sagte sie lege in den wehen um ca. 23.59 oder so bist du dann geboren! Wie glücklich er dann war! Das werde ich nie vergessen er ist durch ganz Hogwarts gelaufen, es waren Ferien und es war nur die Lehrer und Ordensmitglieder da gewesen es war sehr hektisch und er wollte Lily den stress sparen darum durfte sie auch nicht nach Hogwarts kommen, jedenfalls ist er durch ganz Hogwarts gelaufen und hat geschrieen „Ich habe einen Sohn! Ich habe einen Sohn!" Ja das war ein Glücklicher Tag! Jeder dem er über den weg läuft hatte er umarmt sogar Snape, der sah vielleicht lustig aus! Sirius wurde zu deinem Paten Gemacht und ich zu deinem zweiten wusstest du eigentlich dass ich auch dein Pate bin? Aber nur inoffiziel da Wehrwölfe darauf kein anspruch haben. Deine Mutter hat sich schon längere Zeit vor der Schwangerschaft mit Snape ausgesprochen und sie wurden gute Freunde aber nur Lily kam an ihn ran James und er verstanden sich immer noch nicht doch Lily konnte daran nichts ändern. Ich dachte wirklich er würde zu deinem Zweiten Paten. Weil Lily oft sagte was ein guter Mensch er doch ist aber ich habe es nicht geglaubt um ehrlich zu sein. Aber egal, Ich weis ich hätte mich mehr um dich kümmern müssen aber ich dachte du würdest mich verabscheuen da ich ein Wehrwolf bin! Aber sag mal wie bist du darauf gekommen?"

„Snape? Ihhh! Egal!Du bist auch mein Pate? Remus meine Eltern hatten keine vorurteile deswegen und ich ganz bestimmt auch nicht! Na ja weist du ich hatte so einen komischen Traum wo ein kleines ca.3 Jahre altes Mädchen mit Schwarzen Haaren und genauso Grünen Augen wie ich und meine Mutter mich an sah und sagte „Du bist schuld das ich alleine Aufwuchs"" meinte er nachdenklich.

„Das kann jeder gewesen sein! Lasst uns essen gehen" sagte Remus nicht sehr überzeugend. Aber erst jetzt bemerkten Harry und Ginny wie hungrig sie waren und machten sich mit ihm auf den weg nach unten.

Der Tag verging schnell und die drei Personen vergaßen schnell das Gespräch von heut Morgen. Am Abend packten sie alle noch ihre sachen, Harry war als erster Fertig da er schon Gestern einen Teil Fertig hatte so machte er sich auf den weg durch sein neues zuhause was er in so kurzer zeit lieb gewonnen hatte.

Im zweiten stock viel ihm die Letzte Tür auf die er noch nie betreten hatte. Also beschloss er kurzerhand mal nachzusehen.

Als er eintratt bekam er erstmal einen Schock. Es war ein Büro genauer gesagt DAS Büro aus seinem Traum. Es war ein Kreisrunder Raum in der Mitte war ein schöner polierter Mahagoni Tisch dahinter ein Sessel aus Leder in passender Farbe zum Tisch. Rechts und Links neben der Tür waren Regale aus dem gleichen Holz wie der Tisch, sie waren leer bis auf das Rechte Regal wo oben ein Schwert lag das gleiche Schwert wie seines nur etwas Kürzer und mit roten anstatt Goldenen Verzierungen. Zwei Große Fenster beleuchteten den Raum. Aber was ihn in den bann zog war der Teppich hinter dem Tisch aber es war nicht irgendein Teppich es war ein Stamm Baum. Er war sehr Groß und verbrauchte viel Platz aber er war noch nicht ganz voll den unten war noch etwas Platz. Er schaute von oben alles an, ganz oben fand er wirklich Merlin, etwas weiter unten fand er Zeno Potter der zur seinem Schock mit einer Serencia Potter geborene Slytherin verheiratet war.

„Also stamme ich von Slytherin ab darum wollte mich der Hut nach Slytherin stecken!" flüsterte er geschockt schnell suchte er weiter ab zu seiner Befriedigung stellte er fest das er mit keinem Tom Vorlost Riddel verwand war.

„Ich bin ein Erbe Slytherin! Also hatte ich die gabe mit Parsel zu sprechen schon Vorher! Aber mein Vater? Vielleicht überspringt es ja ein paar Generationen! Was bin ich eigentlich so geschockt sie war bestimmt ein guter Mensch sonst hätte Zeno sie nicht geheiratet! Aber was ist mit Voldemord? Ist er wirklich Slytherins erbe? Wen nicht dan muss er einen anderen Nachfahren haben der von den Großen abstand den das er einer ist, ist doch klar! Sonst kann die Prophezeiung nicht stimmen! Aber warum sagt er dann das er der Erbe ist?" murmelte er abwesend.

Als er endlich am Ende ankam viel er geschockt auf seinen Arsch, den er musste sich hinknien um es lesen zu können, und hielt die Hände vor seinen Mund. Da waren seine Eltern in Silber und da er in Gold (das waren alle wen sie noch Leben wen sie verstarben wurde die Schrift Silber) geboren 31.7.1980 und genau daneben…

…_Kathryn Lilien Evens geb. 1.8.1980…_


	14. Kapitel 14 Vertrauensbruch und Erkenntni...

Hallo!

Ich danke allen meinen Komischreibern! Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir es nicht übel wen ich nicht die Komis beantworte da es sehr spät ist und ich sehr früh raus muss ihr wisst ja Klassenfahrt!

Also vielen dank an Dax (meinen stummen Komischreiber), Silvertrust (deine Fragen werden in diesem chap beantwortet), Merlin1991 (hier ist das nächste), auxia (ich hoffe das war schnell genug), Trang-Ouls-Avatar (es freut mich das es dir gefällt), Tifferny Tonks (es freut mich das es dir gefällt! Du meinst bestimmt Dunkle Zeiten, ich habe diese FF vor längerer Zeit gelesen das stimmt, kann mich aber nicht dran erinnern was so genau von der FF meiner ähnelt, wen es stimmt tut es mir leid das war bestimmt keine Absicht! Du musst verstehen ich bin ein Fan von Heikos FFs (so heist er doch, oder?) ich liebe sie aber kopiert habe ich nichts wenigstens nicht absichtlich. Ich weis nicht mehr genau was in der FF passiert doch wen es so deutlich ähnelnde sachen gibt muss ich mich schleunigst bei ihm entschuldigen, also würde ich mich freuen wen du es mir sagst!)

So und ein fettes DANKE an meine Beta Veronica die dieses chap für mich korrigiert und mir Tipps gegeben hat. ichverneigemich der Name des chaps stammt von ihr da mir nichts eingefallen ist und ich find ihn schon das er recht gut passt!

Viel spaß!

Kapitel 14 Vertrauensbruch und Erkenntnis

Harry wusste nicht wie lange er schon da saß. In seinem Kopf trat ihm immer die Frage Warum? auf. Warum hat ihm keiner was von ihr gesagt? Wo ist sie jetzt? Geht es ihr gut? Was macht sie? Wieso? Wieso wurde ihm immer alles verheimlicht? Es ist seine Schwester. Hat er kein recht darauf, das zu erfahren? Wieso hat es ihm keiner erzählt? Nicht Remus nicht Sirius und nicht Dumbledore, wieso?

„HARRY? Wo bist du?" fragte Remus von der Treppe. Harry antwortete nicht, er war noch zu sehr in Gedanken versunken.

„Harry? Harry! Was machst du den da auf dem Boden?" fragte Remus als er in das Zimmer trat. Harry antwortete wieder nicht. Remus kniete sich vor ihm und rüttelte an den Schultern des Kleineren.

„Wa... Was ist?" fragte Harry als er wieder in der Realität war.

„Was ist los Harry? Wir haben dich schon gesucht! Apropos ich muss den anderen noch sagen das ich dich gefunden habe!" Remus stand auf, lief nach unten sagte den anderen bescheit und ging mit den anderen wieder nach oben.

Harry hatte sich in der zwischen zeit in den Sessel gesetzt und sich ein Wasser von Wally bringen lassen.

„Harry was ist mit dir? Geht es dir nicht gut?" fragte Ginny besorgt, weil ihr aufgefallen ist wie blass er war.

„Remus wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt, dass ich eine Schwester habe?" fragte Harry mit leiser aber drohender Stimme, denn er war sehr sauer. Er hatte ein Familienmitglied aber keiner wollte es ihm sagen.

Alle hatten jetzt undefinierbare Gesichter auf gesetzt, die fragten ob er jetzt ganz durch gedreht ist.

„Was meinst du damit Harry? Du hast doch gar keine Schwester?" meinte Remus und Harry bemerkte sofort das er wirklich nichts wusste.

Er seufzte „Wieso immer ich! Remus guck dir den Stammbaum hinter mir an, und sag mir was neben meinen Namen steht!"

Remus ging um den Tisch kniete sich nieder und fand sofort was er suchte.

„D... das kann d...doch nicht wahr sein?" stotterte er.

„Was ist den los?" kam es neugierig von Hermine.

„Ich habe eine Schwester Hermine! Und keiner hat mir all die Jahre davon etwas gesagt! Ich habe eine Familie und keiner hatte den Anstand es mir zusagen! Und wer weiß vielleicht hätte ich es ja nie erfahren, wenn ich nicht hier gewesen wäre! Ich will sie kennen lernen und keiner wird mich davon abhalten! Ich hoffe nur, dass ich nicht zu spät komme! Ihr Name ist Kathryn Lilien Evans und sie ist mein Zwilling!" antwortete Harry auf Hermines Frage mit bedrückter Stimme.

Einige Zeit lang herrschte Stille und alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Ich besuche jetzt mal Dumbledore! Der weiß bestimmt was darüber!" sagte Remus und marschierte aus dem Raum.

„Warte Remus ich will mit!" kam es von Harry und er folgte dem anderen aus dem Raum.

„Nein Harry, morgen kannst du so viel reden wie du willst mit ihm aber heute bin ich dran!" meinte Remus mit fester Stimme und stieg weiter die Treppen hinunter.

„Aber ..."

„Kein aber, du kommst nicht mit!" sagte Remus mit einer Stimme die kein Widerspruch duldete und verschwand im Kamin.

„Scheiße!" fluchte Harry.

„Harry? Lass uns noch was essen und dann schlafen gehen! Es ist sehr spät und wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen!" kam es nun von Ron.

„Ja wieso nicht! Aber Morgen werden mir ein paar Leute frage und antwort stehen!" sagte Harry mit fester stimme.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Harry früh allein zum Frühstück wo er auf Remus traf.

„Und was hast du raus bekommen?" fragte er.

„Ja er wusste davon! Es war ein Geheimnis zwischen deinen Eltern und ihm aber wieso das wird er dir selbst sagen hat er gesagt. Wenn ihr heute in Hogwarts ankommt holt dich Severus ab und du wirst sofort zu ihm geleitet.", meinte Remus mit belegter Stimme.

„Weißt du wie es ihr geht und wo sie ist?" fragte er mit besorgter stimme.

„Sie geht nach Durmstrang und ihr geht es gut sagt er. Jedes halbe Jahr überzeugt er sich das es ihr gut geht"

„Was hatte er bloß vor? War sie mein Ersatz Spieler im Krieg oder was?" fragte Harry sauer und schlug mit der Faust auf dem Tisch.

„Beruhig dich Harry! Ich habe ihm schon zu verstehen gegeben das es Falsch war!" sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

Als alle gefrühstückt hatte und alles fertig gepackt war reisten sie mit Flohpulver zum Gleis 9 ¾. In der hintersten Ecke des Bahnhofes plumpsten sie aus dem Kamin und machten sich auf den weg zur roten Log. Tonks, Shakelbolt und die Weasleys waren da um sie zu verabschieden.

Mit dem lauten Pfeifen fuhr der Zug los. Sie fanden schnell ein leeres Abteil. Die Fahrt verlief ganz ok. Die vier Freunde unterhielten sich über vieles auch über Kathryn wie sie wohl aussehen würde? Wie sie war und vieles mehr. Harry meinte noch das er hoffentlich bald seinen Zauberstab bekommen würde sonst könnte er ja nicht am Unterricht teilnehmen. Er wollte den anderen nicht zeigen dass er ohne Zauberstab zaubern kann.

Die Abteiltür wurde aufgerissen und in der Tür standen wie auch anders zu erwarten Malfoy, Crabbe und Golye.

„Na Potter was machst du denn hier?" sagte Malfoy in einem gehässigen Ton.

„Na! Malfoy deine Besuche werden ja fast schon zur Tradition! Was ich hier mache? Hmm schwer zu sagen. Vielleicht das gleiche wie du? Zur Schule fahren? Oder was meinst du?" fragte Harry im ruhigen Ton.

„Na ja ich dachte eigentlich du würdest dir die Augen ausheulen wegen deinem dummen Köter!"

Harry stand auf und stellte sich gegenüber von Malfoy „Malfoy halt die Klappe und verschwinde, wenn du weist was gut für dich ist!" zischte er.

„Oh Potty soll ich jetzt angst kriegen oder was?" lachte Malfoy höhnisch.

„Malfoy, kannst du nicht so nett sein und einfach gehen bevor die Situation eskaliert?" fragte Hermine im neutralen Ton.

„Granger, halt du dich daraus! Oder habe ich dich angesprochen? ... Ich denke nicht!"

Harry war es zu viel er hatte genug Probleme, als sich von einen daher gelaufenen Idioten aus der Fassung bringen zu lassen. Sie würden nämlich bald in Hogwarts ankommen und er brauchte all seine Nerven für das Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Mit einem kräftigen aber nicht harten Stoß gegen Malfoys Schultern und schon war er aus dem Abteil. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen als Harry die Tür zugeschlagen hatte und mit ein paar Handbewegungen sie verschloss und einen stumm Zauber darauf legte.

Er lies sich wieder in den Sitz fallen. „Endlich ruhe!"

„Warts ab. Das nächste Mal, wenn ihr euch trefft wird er sich rächen! Und das könnte übel werden!" sagte Ron besorgt.

„Harry, Ron hat recht du solltest aufpassen! Man weiß nie wozu er fähig ist!" kam es von Ginny.

„Hey Leute was kann mir das Frettchen schon tun? Erstens sehen ich ihn zum Glück nur selten, und zweitens ich kann mich wehren, oder habe ich mich in den Ferien nicht ein bisschen verändert?" fragte er und begutachtete sich von oben biss unten. Er hatte seine Haare etwas länger wachsen lassen das sie die Narbe gut verdecken konnten. Dazu hatte er heute noch ein eng anliegendes dunkelgrünes, fast schwarzes, T-Shirt an und dazu eine schöne Schwarze Stoffhose mit Bügelfalte. Er war auch ein Stück größer geworden und war jetzt ca. 1.80m groß und die Muskeln waren auch nicht ohne.

„Doch du hast dich sehr verändert und das nur zum positiven!" sagte Ginny schnell und zwinkerte ihm zu, das er lächelnd erwiderte.

Der Rest der Fahrt verlief ereignislos, als sie anhielten lies Harry Hedwig und Karkus raus damit sie nicht die ganze Zeit eingesperrt waren.

Die vier Freunde quetschten sich durch die Massen und erreichten schnell eine der ersten Kutschen. Harry war sehr aufgereckt gleich würde er erfahren warum er all die Jahre nichts von seiner Schwester wusste.

Als sie ausstiegen erwartete ihn schon ein griesgrämiger Professor „Mr Potter, kommen sie mit!" schnorrte er ihn sofort an.

„Ihnen auch einen Guten Abend, Professor Snape! Na ja Tschau Leute!" verabschiedete er sich von seinen Freunden.

„Mr Potter, werden sie bloß nicht sarkastisch sonst sind ihre Punkte im Keller bevor das Jahr richtig beginnt! Ich weiß sowieso nicht wieso ich auch dahin muss? Was haben sie wieder angestellt?", fragte er kalt. Doch Harry antwortete nicht er war in seinen Gedanken versunken, er war schon sehr gespannt was er gleich erfahren würde.

Er wurde erst aus den Gedanken gerissen als Snape das Passwort („Zuckerstange! Woher der Alte immer diese bescheuerten Passwörter nimmt" murmelte Snape Sarkastisch) sagte. Sie gingen nach oben und traten ein.

„Hallo Harry! Hallo Severus! Setzt euch doch!" sagte Dumbledore fröhlich und wies auf zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. In diesem Moment hatte Harry und Snape den gleichen Gedanken Wie ich diese Fröhlichkeit hasse sie ist so fehl am Platz

„Harry seit wann hast du einen Ohrring?" fragte Dumbledore, der den Ohrring erst jetzt sehen konnte.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache! Ich bin wegen Erklärungen hier!"

Harry setzte sich doch Snape blieb stehen wo er war „Albus was soll ich hier? Ich habe doch nichts mit Mr Potter zu tun?" fragte er.

„Da liegst du nicht ganz richtig! In gewisser Weise hast du auch was damit zu tun! Aber setzt dich doch es wird gleich alles geklärt!" Harry schaute fragend zu Dumbledore, als Snape sich widerwillig gesetzt hat bot Dumbledore ihnen was Süßes und Tee an was beide ablehnten.

„Also wo beginn ich da den?" fragte sich Albus.

„Wieso sagen sie mir nicht zuerst wer davon wusste und WARUM es mir keiner gesagt hatte?" fragte Harry sehr ungeduldig.

„Potter seien sie nicht so frech …" wollte Snape ansetzten wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Professor Snape, sie wissen nicht um was es geht also halten sie sich daraus!" sagte Harry kalt.

„Aber, aber jetzt beruhigt euch mal wieder! Ok Harry, um ehrlich zu sein wussten es nur deine Eltern und Ich. Aber sag mir woher du das weist?" fragte der Direktor.

„In dem Haus wo ich wohne, wohnten vor langer Zeit meine Vorfahren und sie können sich sicher denken das sie auch einen Stammbaum da haben der sich selbst erweitert! Aber lenken sie nicht vom Thema ab wieso hat mir keiner was gesagt und wieso wusste Remus nichts davon?" Harry war sehr aufgebracht. Er wollte klare Antworten und kein Katz und Maus Spiel.

„Hallo um was geht es den?"

„Das geht sie nichts an, Professor!" sagte Harry Kalt.

„Wieso bin ich dann hier, wenn es mich nichts angeht?" fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Weil es dich auch was angeht! Also gut Harry hat eine Zwillingsschwester und wusste bis gestern nichts davon!" sagte der Schulleiter zu Snape, dem entgleisten alle Gesichtszüge doch sehr schnell hatte er wieder seine kalte mir-ist-alles-egal Maske auf.

„Noch ein Potter, wie schön! Und was habe ich jetzt damit zutun?" fragte er.

„Dazu kommen wir gleich! Also es begann damit das Lily heraus fand das sie Zwillinge bekämme, sie freute sich sehr, an jenem Tag stellte ich gerade Professor Trelawney ein!" hier bei blickte er zu Harry ob er verstanden hatte, Harry nickte und er fuhr fort „ein paar Tage später begleitete ich James zu ihr! Ich hatte vor ihnen von der Prophezeiung zu erzählen. Sie waren geschockt als ich ihnen erzählte das es vielleicht ihr Kind sein könnte Lily fragte darauf welches ihrer Kinder es war aber ich konnte es nicht wissen, wie auch. Ich meinte zur Sicherheit, dass sie verschweigen sollten das sie ein zweites Kind bekämmen was sie dann auch taten. Ich war dabei als ihr geboren wurdet, du, Harry, wurdest zu der angegebenen Zeit wie der in der Prophezeiung Geboren also vermutete ich, dass du das Kind warst. Ich hatte Angst, da Voldemort ja einen Teil wusste, wollte ich kein Risiko eingehen, denn er würde euch beide töten wenn er es wusste.

Auf dich musste er treffen, denn du solltest ja gekennzeichnet werden so sagt die Prophezeiung und sie hätte er einfach getötet, deine Eltern taten es ungern doch sie gaben Kathryn nur für vorübergehend in ein Waisenhaus so konnten sie sie schützen. Lily ist so oft es ging Kathryn besuchen gegangen, ihr tat es weh ihre Kinder zu trennen doch was konnte sie machen?

Entweder Beide sind getrennt und keiner weiß etwas davon, oder alle wissen es und wenn Voldemort kommt würde eins sterben. Das Risiko wollte sie nicht eingehen. Sie wusste, dass Voldemort eines Tages auf dich treffen musste, sie hatte Angst genauso wie James. Voldemort wurde immer aktiver. Ein paar Monate nach eurem ersten Geburtstag war es sehr schlimm, zur Sicherheit wechselte James im Einverständnis von Sirius den Geheimniswahrer, ohne mir was zu sagen, natürlich war es auch Sirius Idee gewesen. Er wollte seinen Patensohn in Sicherheit sehen. So wurde es dann gemacht.

An Halloween passierte dann vor was sie solche Angst hatten. James war gerade zu besuch, da er immer noch von Hogwarts aus arbeitete. Ihr wisst was dann geschah. Du Harry hast, wie wir es gedacht hatten, überlebt.

Du fragst dich bestimmt was mit den anderen Jahren war! Ja also ich hatte vermutet das er noch lebte also habe ich sie genauso wie dich in Ruhe aufwachsen lassen, denn keiner wusste ja von ihr. Als du zur Schule kamst ging sie nach Durmstrang. Denn ich wusste, dass wenn er zurück kommt er leichtes Spiel hatte wenn er dich mit ihr erpressen konnte. Es war a…" Weiter kam er nicht den Harry sprang auf.

„Lügen sie doch nicht, wegen der Sicherheit! Pah! Für sie sind doch alle nur Schachfiguren auf einem Schachbrett, die sie wie Marionetten bewegen. Wen mir etwas passiert wäre hätten Sie, sie geholt. Sie wollten es so machen wie bei mir. Sie erst in die Hölle stecken und dann daraus holen damit sie der RETTER sind und sie Sie anbettet, wie ich all die Jahre, aber damit ist Schluss. Wenn ihr auch nur etwas angetan wurde wird es ihnen Leid tun. Ich gehe sie Morgen besuchen und wenn sie will kommt sie mit!" schrie er wütend.

„Bevor es weiter geht was hab ich damit zu tun?" fragte Snape leise, denn er dachte nach was wenn es war ist was Harry gesagt hatte?

„Severus Lily hat dich als ihren Paten ausgesucht!" sagte er beiläufig „Harry das stimmt doch nicht! Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Vertraust du mir nicht?" er bemerkte nicht wie Severus baff vor ihm saß und seinen Mund nicht schließen konnte.

„Vertrauen? Sie wissen doch gar nicht was das ist! Wieso sollte ich jemanden Vertrauen der mir auch nicht Vertraut und ein Kind Voldemort entgegen stellt als sich selbst, der ja der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt sein soll! Haben sie etwa Angst, dass Ihnen was passiert? Sie opfern lieber ein Kind. Sie haben ja Ersatz dafür! Aber ich schwöre, dass Sie ihr nicht so was antun werden!" Harry war so wütend das er nicht mal überlegte was er da sagte ein Wind entstand um ihn.

Als Dumbeldore sich nähern wollte wurde er zurück gestoßen durch einen starken Wind aber er fiel nicht.

„Da…das geht doch nicht. Ich hatte doch einen Block…" stoppte er als ihm bewusst wurde was er da sagen wollte.

„Wie sie haben mir eine Blockade eingesetzt?" fragte Harry in einem ruhigen Ton. Er beruhigte sich selber, sonst, wusste er, dass der Raum sonst nicht mehr steht. Severus schaute jetzt neugierig auf.

Dumbledore seufzte und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen „Als du klein, also noch ein Baby, warst hast du alles um dich herum fliegen, explodieren und ähnliches gemacht! Ich fand es wäre sicher, wenn du eine Magie Blockade hast sonst wärst du aufgefallen!" sagte mit schuldbewusster Stimme. „Aber sag mir wie hast du sie gelöst?"

Harry atmete schwer ein und aus. „Das geht sie gar nichts an!" er drehte sich um und ging.

„Severus geh mit ihm!" hörte er noch den Schulleiter sagen.

Snape hatte ihn schon eingeholt und sie gingen runter zur großen Halle, obwohl Harry keinen Hunger mehr hatte.

Nach einer Weile, als Harry sich beruhigt hatte, sagte er zu Snape „Es tut mir leid, dass sie das mit anhören mussten! Was werden sie jetzt wegen Kathryn machen?"

„Potter um ehrlich zu sein, und das fällt mir schwer, ich hätte genauso reagiert wie du! Und hättest du ihn nicht zur Schnecke gemacht hätte ich es! Ich habe eine Patentochter! Ich dachte immer Lily würde es mir nicht zutrauen auf ein Kind aufzupassen da Black und Lupin deine Paten waren. Ich komme morgen mit dir!" sagte er in einem neutralen Ton.

Harry war verblüfft, der bösartige Tränkemeister war gar nicht so bösartig wie er immer tut.

„Wohin?"

„Potter so schnell vergesslich? Na zu Kathryn wo hin denn sonst? Wie heißt sie eigentlich? Potter wäre ja zu auffällig."

„Kathryn Lilien Evans sie hat am ersten achten Geburtstag!"

„Ob sie so ist wie eure Mutter?"

„Das werden wir Morgen herausfinden!"

Sie waren an der großen Halle angekommen. Harry ging rein und es wurde auf einmal sehr leise. Er ignorierte es und ging zu seinen Freunden die ihm einen Platz freigehalten hatten.

„Und was ist jetzt Harry?" fragte Ginny neugierig.

Die vorherige Wut war wie weggeblasen „Ich geh Morgen zu ihr!"

Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Harry beobachten wie Snape eintrat und Dumbledore einige Zeit später.

Als alle zu ende gegessen hatten stand Dumbledore auf.


	15. Kapitel 15 Kathryn

Hallo! Ich weis es ist wieder spät doch ich werde mich nicht rausreden! Es ist meine Schuld und es tut mir leid!

Danke an alle Komischreiber!

Laser-jet: Ich guck mal ob ich sie überarbeite da ihr ja sowieso schon lange auf meine Chaps wartet mache ich das wohl erst etwas später!

Silvertrust: ich glaube nicht das Snape so schlimm sein wird wie früher! Es tut mir leid aber ich hoffe trotzdem das sie dir auch weiterhin gefällt.

Veronica Evans: Es freut mich das du mir die Vorschläge gegeben hast! Das mit Heiko find ich echt klasse von dir ich werde es versuchen! Aber was soll ich da schreiben „Hey Heiko könnte ich deine anderen FFs auch lesen weil ich so besessen nach deinen FFs bin!" das ist blöd und um ehrlich zu sein trau ich mir das nicht! Und eigentlich bin ich voll schüchtern in solch Angelegenheiten. ?

Rudi: vertrauen in Snape ist im Moment noch zu viel, jetzt ist er eher loyal zu Snape da er ihn nie angelogen hat.

Trang-Ouls-Avatar: tut mir leid das es so spät kommt!

Katze: Ja du hast recht ich habe meine FF schon mal irgendwo aufgestellt doch da war sie nicht so beliebt und außerdem komm ich nicht mehr auf die seite bin irgendwie nicht mehr einlog bar und jetzt habe ich auch vieles verändert! Hassobjekt ja das fehlt jetzt da hast du recht!

Thommel ich freue mich wie immer das du schreibst wie auch bei den andern. Es wird alles hier beantwortet. 

Ein Herzliches Dankeschön an meine Beta Veronica Evans! Einen teil den ich erst gerade mit ihren Tipps verbessert habe wurde nicht noch mal nachgelesen aber sonst alles! Ich danke dir es sind sehr gute Ideen die mir sehr gefallen haben und ich gerne mein gedachtes geändert habe!

15 Kapitel

Als Dumbledore zu Ende geredet hatte meinte er, dass die 6. und 7. Klassen noch sitzen bleiben sollten. Also warteten jetzt die angesprochenen, dass die anderen raus gingen.

Dumbledore stand wieder auf.

„Also ihr fragt euch bestimmt wieso ihr noch hier seit! In den letzten Jahren habe ich beobachtet wie der Hass zwischen den verschiedenen Häusern immer größer wurde! Darum haben wir, die Lehrerschaft und ich, uns überlegt dass das nicht so weiter geht. Also werden die 6. und 7. Klässler je zusammen ein Gemeinschaftsraum und Schlafsäle haben!"

Allgemeines auf keuchen und Widersprüche wurden in die Halle geworfen.

„RUHE! Ich finde das kann nur gutes bringen! Und ihr seit eine Gemeinschaft und müsst zusammen arbeiten. Ihr werdet eigene Punktegläser haben und eigene Quidditch Teams! Die 6. Klässler haben ihren Gemeinschaftsraum im 4. Stock und werdet gleich dahin geführt. Die 7. Klässler im 7. Stock! Wir hoffen, dass ihr ein Vorbild für die jüngeren seid, denn jetzt müsst ihr zusammen halten um den Hauspokal zu bekommen. Ihr kriegt alle zweier Zimmer und der Hut wird die Auswahl dafür führen, er weis am besten wer zusammen in ein Zimmer gehört! Frühstücken werdet ihr aber noch mit euren anderen Hausgenossen." sprach er weiter.

Der Hut wurde von einem grimmigen Snape herein gebracht. Zuerst mussten alle den Hut noch mal aufsetzen, als alle wieder saßen und gar nicht glücklich mit der Situation waren, fing der Hut an zusprechen:

„Hannah Abbott und Susan Bones, Mandy Brocklehurst und Lavender Brown, Pravati Patil und Pansy Parkinson, Padma Patil und Sally-Anne Perks…. , Hermine Granger." Hermine hatte ein Einzel Zimmer da es eine ungerade Zahl von Mädchen gab. Als nächstes waren die Jungs dran.

„Neville Longbottom und Terry Boot, Gregory Goyel und Justin Finch-Fletschley, Vincent Crabbe und Morag McDougel, Ron Weasley und Ernie Mcmillien,…. Harry Potter und …" Harry kreuzte die finger nicht Malfoy alles nur nicht Malfoy dachte er sich „Draco Malfoy,…" weiter hörte er nicht mehr zu.

„Scheiße!" war das einigste was er sagte. Als alle fertig waren gingen sie mit den Lehrern in den Vierten Stock vor einem Bild der Vier Gründer blieben sie stehen. Die 7.ten waren noch in der Halle und sollten warten. Das Passwort war „Civics" das Bild klappte zur Seite und Dumbledore und die vier Hauslehrer mit den 6.ten traten ein.

Der Raum war in angenehmen Pastell und Dunkelblauen Farben gehalten. Es sah sehr gemütlich aus.

„Ok die Schlafsäle sind oben. Eure Sachen sind auch schon auf eure Zimmer gebracht worden. Für jedes Zimmer gibt's für die Besitzer Schlüssel! Es ist schon spät!" alle waren auf dem Weg nach oben als Dumbledore Harry fragte „Harry könntest du noch hier bleiben wir müssen was klären!"

Alle schauten jetzt neugierig auf die beiden. Harry drehte sich nicht einmal um „Ich weiß nicht was wir noch zu klären haben!" sagte Harry kalt und mit einer Stimme die keine Widerworte duldete, danach ging er ohne was zu sagen weiter nach oben, mit der Kenntnis das alle Augenpaare auf ihn gerichtet sind.

Er war jetzt in einem langen Flur wo auf der rechten Seite die Mädchen Schlafsäle waren und auf der linken die von den Jungs. Am Ende des Flures fand er eine Tür, wo sein Name und der von Malfoy drauf standen. Er nahm sich ein Schlüssel von den beiden die an der Tür hingen und ging rein.

Das Zimmer war auch in Dunkelblau gehalten. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand waren zwei Schreibtische vor großen Fenstern auf gebaut daneben je ein Regal. Links und rechts von der Tür aus waren zwei große Himmelbetten mit Dunkelblauer Bettwäsche und daneben je zwei große Schränke. Vor dem rechten Schrank stand Wally.

„Wally was machst du den hier?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Master Harry ich packe ihr Sachen in den Schrank!" piepste er.

Die Tür ging auf und Draco trat ein. Er schmiss sich aufs andere Bett und sagte „Na Potter, Probleme mit dem alten Sack!" und lächelte gehässig.

„Halts Maul Malfoy! Wally ich sehe das du meinen Schrank einräumst aber wieso bist du HIER?" fragte er jetzt an Wally gewand. Und setzte sich aufs Bett.

„Ey du Elf, mach das auch gleich bei mir! Ich bin zu Faul!" schnarrte Malfoy.

„Nichts davon wird er tun!" sagte Harry.

„Ach und wieso nicht!" Malfoy stand auf zog sein Zauber Stab und richtete ihn auf Wally.

„Los mach! Hast doch gehört er will nicht!"

Harry war blitzschnell zwischen die beiden getreten. „Malfoy! Tu ihm irgendwas und du wirst es mit mir zu tun bekommen! Wally du siehst das es hier nicht gut ist! Geh zurück zur Manor ihr habt da genug mit Haus und Hof zu tun, Ok! Ich komm hier schon klar!"

„Aber Master Harry, Sir?"

„Nichts da aber! Du gehst! Ich komme wirklich klar!"

„Ok Master Harry, aber wenn sie was brauchen rufen sie mich!"

„Ja Wally!" und mit einem plopp war er verschwunden. Harry legte sich aufs Bett.

„Das war deine Elfe? Und du hast ein eigenes Haus das überrascht mich ich dachte du wohnst bei den Muggeln?" kam es von Draco.

„Was geht dich das an Malfoy! Solltest du nicht schon längst schlafen!" fragte Harry kalt.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was du gewöhnt bist aber ich hab noch zeit!" Harry schnappte sich seine Sachen und ging ins Badezimmer, als er wieder raus ging wartete schon Malfoy und ging nach ihm rein. Harry war schnell eingeschlafen und so kam der Morgen recht schnell.

Harry wachte früh auf und machte sich auf den weg nach draußen um sein Morgendliches Training zu machen. Als er wieder zurück war, war Malfoy schon im Bad darum ging er zu seinem Schrank und nahm sich schwarze Sachen und einen Umhang mit Kapuze raus da er in Durmstrang nicht erkannt werden wollte.

„Ah Potter, wieso bist du hier?" fragte Draco, da er gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam und Harry erblickte.

„Malfoy das ist auch mein Zimmer vergessen?" mit diesen Worten ging er ins Badezimmer und machte sich fertig.

In der großen Halle war es noch nicht sehr voll. Als Harry fast fertig war mit dem Frühstücken kamen Ron und Hermine. Und mit ihnen die Morgendliche Post vor Harry landeten zwei Eulen. Die erste hatte ein Brief und ein Paket. Er faltete den Brief auf.

Sehr geehrter Mr Potter,

ich habe ihren Zauberstab erst jetzt fertig stellen können, da der Kern die meisten Hölzer abgestoßen hat, das ist sehr ungewöhnlich, darum musste ich das Holz eines magischen Mondbaums bestellen.

Ich habe ihren Zauberstab am griff mit einer Platinplatte umschlossen.

Ich habe 16 Galleonen und 8 Sickel aus ihrem Verlies genommen ich hoffe das sie damit einverstanden sind.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Mr Ollivander

Harry packte das Packet aus darin war eine schön verzierte Holzschachtel mit seinem Namen drauf, darin befand sich ein 14 Zoll großer Zauberstab aus schwarzem Holz und am ende war wie beschrieben eine kleine Platin platte um das Holz eng geleckt und darauf waren auch feine Verzierungen. Harry nahm ihn raus und ein kleiner Sturm aus grünen Funken schoss heraus, er konnte die starke Macht förmlich spüren die der Zauberstab besaß.

„Wow!" kam es von Ron.

„Harry aus was besteht der Zauberstab?" fragte Hermine wissbegierig.

„14 Zoll Mondbaum, Phönixfeder und Einhornhaar!" flüsterte er.

„Mondbaum? Aber das ist doch ein Magischer Baum! Und wieso hast du zwei verschiedene Kerne?" fragte sie wieder.

„Keine Ahnung egal!" sagte Harry da er jetzt die zweite Eule von ihrer last befreite.

Mr Potter,

um heute hier wegzukommen muss ich ihnen eine Strafarbeit geben also lassen sie sich was einfallen. Und seien sie nicht zu zimperlich es muss schon eine harte Strafe sein sonst kann ich ihnen keine Strafarbeit geben.

S.S.

Harry schaute zum Lehrer Pult wo Snape wie immer mit grimmiger Stimmung aß.

„Na das kann ja heiter werden! Was soll ich den machen?" fragte er und reichte den Brief Hermine.

„Am besten ein Streit! Was anderes fällt mir auch nicht ein!"

Als sie fertig waren gesellte sich Ginny zu ihnen und Hermine musste ihr erzählen was gestern Abend noch passiert ist. Vor der Halle kam die Gelegenheit für Harry. Malfoy kam auf ihn zu und hatte das typische Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Na Potter! Schlechte Nachrichten bekommen oder fehlt dir dein Flohscheißer? Oder wieso siehst du so scheiße aus? Aber warte du siehst ja immer so aus Narbengesicht!" lachte Malfoy höhnisch.

Harry stand jetzt genau vor ihm „Malfoy halt die Schnauze, wenn du weißt was gut für dich ist!"

„Oh jetzt krieg ich aber angst! Fehlt dir dieser scheiß Köter denn so sehr? Der ist doch nichts wert!" als er geendet hatte holte Harry aus und traf ihm mit der Faust im Gesicht.

„Was ist den hier los! Mr. Potter 30 Punkte Abzug und eine Strafarbeit jetzt! Mr Malfoy Potter folgen sie mir." Malfoy hielt sich die Nase wo raus Blut floss und so gingen sie in Snapes Büro.

„Mr. Potter was sollte das denn?" fragte Snape.

„Er hat mich provoziert, der Scheißkerl!" sagte Harry ernst und wütend, so das man merkte das er dachte Draco hätte es verdient.

„Ich verbitte mir solche ausdrücke! Draco was war los?" fragte er freundlich Malfoy.

„Ich habe so wie du gesagt hast ihn ein bisschen geärgert! Und da…" weiter kam er nicht denn Harry sprach dazwischen.

„Wie, wie er dir gesagt hat? Was soll das?"

„Potter hätten sie es denn hin gekriegt, ohne ihn? Ich denke nicht! Aber es war nicht meine Absicht das du ihm die Nase brichst!" entgegnete Snape.

„Seine Nase ist doch gar nicht gebrochen! Was weiß er den noch?"

Snape ging zu Draco und mit ein paar Zaubern war alles wieder in Ordnung.

„Er weiß nur, dass du heute mit kommst nach Durmstrang! Nicht mehr!"

„Wieso kommt er mit?"

„Weil sein Vater will das er sich die Schule anguckt! Ohne ihn könnten wir sowieso nicht hin! Oder wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich spaziere kurz mit Harry Potter darein um einfach mal so zu gucken, oder was? Die würden uns angreifen! Die Schule ist voller Todesserer!"

Harry setzte sich. Snape hatte ja recht das ging nicht.

„Und solange sie und Malfoy auf Rundgang sind gehe ich auf die Suche?"

„Nicht ganz! Der Direktor geht mit Draco, und ich mit dir! Sein Vater will, dass er vielleicht wechselt doch die Entscheidung liegt bei ihm! Wir sagen wir wollten ihn nur begleiten und gucken uns das Schloss selber an! Und du heißt da James Rott, wenn jemand fragt, verstanden?"

„Ja! Aber was, wenn er uns verpfeift?" fragte Harry und deutete auf Draco der still dem Gespräch folgte.

„Ich vertrau ihm!"

„Na das kann ja heiter werden!"

„Gut ich geh vor und ihr kommt in ein paar Minuten nach!" damit verschwand Snape im Kamin.

„Was willst du da?" fragte Malfoy.

„Das geht dich nichts an Malfoy! Und wenn du irgendetwas sagst, dann schwöre ich dir, dass wird dir leit tun!" sagte Harry kalt und bedrohlich und verschwand im Kamin.

Er fiel aus einem großen Kamin. Jetzt stand er in einer großen Eingangshalle von nebenan roch er essen, da musste also der Speisesaal sein. Vor ihm stand Snape und noch ein Mann.

„Das ist James Rott. Er begleitet mich und Mr Malfoy!" jetzt fiel auch Draco aus dem Kamin und genau in Harrys Arme.

Leise flüsterte er „Danke" so dass es keiner hörte und stand auf.

Harry war sehr verblüfft so was aus dem Munde seines Feindes zu hören.

„Mr. Rott? MR. ROTT!" erst jetzt begriff Harry das er gemeint war. Vor ihm stand nur noch Snape.

„Na endlich wir müssen los die anderen sind schon gegangen! Kommen sie schon!"

Sie gingen viele Flure entlang und suchten.

„Professor Snape?"

„Ja!" sagte er genervt.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte an sie!"

„Was denn jetzt?"

„Also ich habe ja die Erinnerung von meinem Vater bei ihnen im Denkarium gesehen! Und es war wirklich nicht angebracht von meinem Vater, dafür wollte ich mich erstmal Entschuldigen! Ich habe auch bemerkt wie arrogant er war! Ich wollte sie bitten es nicht meiner Schwester zusagen, da es nicht sehr schön ist nur so eine Erinnerung an den Vater zuhaben!" sagte Harry kleinlaut.

„Das hätte ich nie gedacht so was aus deinem Munde zuhören! Aber Ok ich nehme an, beides!" sagte Severus erstaunt. Er kommt wohl doch mehr nach seiner Mutter

Harry war erleichtert.

„Ich denke es wäre besser wen wir uns hier trennen! Dann können wir weitläufiger suchen!"

„Ja sie haben Recht! Und wen ich mich verlaufe frage ich jemanden nach den Weg zur Eingangshalle und warte dort auf sie!"

So war es abgemacht und sie gingen los. Harry war schon lange unterwegs leider traf er nur ein paar Schüler doch als er sie ansprechen wollte sagten sie das sie schnell weiter müssten um nicht zu spät zum unterricht zu kommen. die haben hier wohl sehr kurze pausen zwischen den stunden dachte er.

Vor ihm hörte er stimmen er konnte zwar nicht verstehen was sie sagten, doch es waren mehrere und so hoffte er das da ihm jemand behilflich sein könnte.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen viel im was in die Arme erst dann bemerkte er das es ein Mensch war, um genau zu sein eine Sie. Harry half ihr auf.

„Dankeschön" flüsterte sie.

„Ey sie da! Passen sie auf das ist ein Schlammblut, ne Evans! Die hat nichts anderes verdient als auf dem Boden rum zulegen!"

Harry wollte sich auf die Übeltäter stürzen, den er fand es unmenschlich so mit anderen Menschen umzugehen egal weswegen. Der Name viel ihm dabei nicht auf. Doch eine Hand packte ihm unterarm und hielt ihn auf.

Harrys Augen blitzten hoch und er sah in die gleichen Smaragdgrünen Augen wie seine. Er wusste sofort dass sie seine Schwester war und umarmte sie stürmisch. Sie dagegen wusste nicht was geschah doch war es ihr so natürlich, sie wusste sie gehörten zusammen zwar nicht wieso aber das war im Moment egal. Sie fühlte sich geborgen in seinen Armen.

Um die ecke gegenüber kam gerade Snape und sah die Zwillinge zwar waren vor ihm einige Schüler doch er war ja groß ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht beim Anblick der beiden. Als er weiter schreiten wollte begann einer der Schüler zusprechen.

„Ey guckt euch das an das Schlammblut hat einen Schlammblutliebhaber!" gab er von sich Harry drehte sich um doch Snape kam ihm zuvor.

„Wer sagt hier, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist?" fragte Er bedrohlich. Sie wirbelten herum und die drei Jungs und ein Mädchen Zeigten auf den größten der Jungen.

„Ich!" sagte er fest obwohl er doch leicht schauderte bei Snapes Blick.

„Hast du Beweise? Ich kann nämlich das Gegenteil beweisen! Ich kenne ihre Eltern!" sagte er Kalt.

„Ach ja! Woher denn? Sie kommt aus einem Muggelweisenhaus!" sagte er höhnisch.

„Das bedeutet gar nichts! Verzieht euch oder soll ich eurem Direktor sagen das ihr Gäste angreift!" sagte er und damit verschwanden alle. Er schritt jetzt zu den Zwillingen.

„D… du kennst wirklich meine Eltern?" fragte Kathryn ängstlich.

„Ja! Wenn du Kathryn Lilien Evans bist? Aber las uns erst mal wohin gehen wo wir ungestört sind!" sie nahm Harrys Hand und zog ihn in den nächsten Raum. Es war ein Klassenraum und sie setzten sich. Doch Snape stand ein weiteres Mal auf, öffnete die Tür und sagte „Draco komm endlich!"

Aus dem Schatten löste sich eine Gestalt und trat ein. Harry war es zwar nicht so recht aber Malfoy hatte wahrscheinlich schon viel aus seiner Handlung und dem Aussehen von Kathryn schließen können.

„Du…du bist Harry Potter!" fragte sie erstaunt als Harry aus versehen seine Haare zur Seite schob.

„Ja aber das ist egal! Also wie mache ich das? Kathryn…"

„Woher weist du meinen Namen?"

„Nun es ist so… Ich bin dein Bruder und Prof. Snape ist dein Pate!" es wurde still im Raum Kathryn schaute von Harry zu Snape und zurück. Dan viel sie Snape um den Hals was er zu Harrys Verblüffung Lächelnd erwiderte.

Malfoy versuchte vergeblich seit kurzem etwas zu sagen oder fragen doch er kam nicht dazu den keiner hörte ihm zu als er das registrierte lehnte er sich im Stuhl zurück und schmollte.

Als sich die Drei beruhigt hatten, Kathryn hatte beide abwechselnd umarmt um sich zu versichern das sie echt waren fragte Harry ob sie irgendetwas über ihre Eltern wusste.

„Nicht viel! Meine Erzieher haben gesagt. dass meine Mutter mich zuerst oft besucht hat. Doch dann kam sie nicht mehr. Sie sagten mir weil ich so ein schlimmes Balg war wollten sie mich nicht mehr!" sagte sie traurig. „Aber jetzt weis ich das es nicht stimmte weil sie ja starben! Jeder kennt hier die Geschichte von Harry Potter auch wen sie vielen nicht gefällt!"

„Wieso seit ihr erst jetzt gekommen?"

„Das kommt daher Kathryn das ich erst seit gestern weis das ich eine Patentochter habe und Harry erst seit vorgestern!" diesmal sprach Snape.

„Wer macht den so was? Wer verheimlicht einem Kind das es noch Geschwister hat wen seine gesamte Familie schon fast tot ist?" fragte Malfoy entsetzt und lächelte leicht als er bemerkt hatte das er endlich die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen dreien auf sich gezogen hat.

„Wer ist den das?" kam es von Kathryn.

„Ich bin Draco. Draco Malfoy! Ich gehe mit Harry auf eine Schule! Doch habt ihr eine Antwort?" sagte er und reichte ihr die Hand die sie lächelnd annahm.

„Dumbledore!" sagte Harry knapp.

„Ach darum warst du gestern nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen!" Harry nickte nur.

„Und was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte Harry seine Schwester als sie wieder auf dem Flur stand.

„Ich komme mit! Was denkst du denn? Hier mag mich sowieso keiner." Sie trennte sich von ihnen um ihre Sachen zu holen.

Harry stand mit Malfoy vor dem Kamin, Snape war mit dem Direktor weg um alles zu Klären da er ja ihr Vormund war.

Als sie beim Kamin standen, beobachtete Malfoy sie genau.

Snape und Kathryn waren schon weg als Harry Malfoy festhielt der ihn daraufhin fragend anschaute.

„Wehe du verrätst irgendwas an Voldemort" sagte er bedrohlich

„Ich verrate nichts. SO ein schönes und unschuldiges Ding werde ich sicherlich nicht Voldemort ausliefern." Den letzten Satz sagt er so leise, dass Harry ihn FAST überhört hätte.

„Malfoy? Magst du meine Schwester?"

„Na ja sieh sieht bezaubernd aus und wenn sie nur halb so ist wie du, dann …."

„Malfoy das will ich jetzt um ehrlich zu sein nicht wissen! Ich wollte noch sagen da wir jetzt in einem Zimmer zusammen auskommen müssen würde ich sagen wäre es besser wen wir keine Feinde mehr wären!" sagte er wieder Freundlicher.

„War das so was wie ein Freundschafts- Angebot?" fragte er Misstrauisch.

„So was in der Art, Ja!" er streckte die hand aus die Malfoy lächelnd annahm.

Harry hielt die Hand fest „Aber du lässt die Kommentare über meinen Paten und Meiner Toten Familie bleiben, Ok?"

„Ist Ok! Heute Morgen sollte ich dich nur extra Provozieren!"

„Dann ist ja gut!" Lächelte Harry erleichtert.

By SB

ps: ich freue mich immer über nachrichten!


	16. Chapter 16

16. Kapitel

Nachdem sie angekommen waren verabschiedete sich Malfoy von allen und ging aus dem Büro.

Danach gingen die Geschwister und Snape unbemerkt nach oben zum Direktor.

„Harry du hast es also wirklich durchgeführt du hast deine Schwester nach Hogwarts geholt!" sagte Dumbledore nach dem sich alle gesetzt haben und er alle Begrüßt und Tee und ZitronenBonbons angeboten hat.

„Ja! Sie wollte es auch!" kam es kalt von Harry und Snape und Kathryn sahen ihn komisch an da er sonst nicht so abweisend war, Snape verstand es noch da er den Ausbruch des Jungen mit erlebt hatte aber Kathryn bekam Angst vor ihrem Bruder er war vorher so lieb und freundlich das alles war jetzt verschwunden. Doch er merkte es und lächelte sie ehrlich an, was sie erleichtert aufseufzen lies.

„Na gut ihr werdet gleich nach Hogsmead gehen und alles besorgen! Heute Abend wirst du eingeteilt! Severus du gehst mit und geht bei einem Friseur vorbei um die Haare und so ändern zu lassen sonst erkennt jeder sofort das ihr verwand seid. Oder willst du das sie in Gefahr kommt." Gab er endlich nach langen diskutieren auf doch versuchte er mit dem letzten Satz Harry umzustimmen und einzusehen das sie sicherer in Durmstrang wäre. Doch Harry ignorierte es, er wusste das sie in Gefahr kam wen es heraus kam doch da war sie in größerer Gefahr sie hatte da keine Freunde und alle hackten auf ihr rum, und überhaupt da gab es sehr viele Todesser. Hier konnte er sie im Notfall auch beschützen.

„Boh ist das hier schön! So was hab ich noch nie gesehen! Es ist atemberaubend!" plapperte Kathy vor sich hin als sie durchs Schloss liefen. Keiner war da, da es gerade Mittag war. Doch auf einmal kamen Drei Leute um die ecke, Kathryn sprang hinter Snape um sich zu verstecken.

„Hi Harry! Was machst du den hier Kumpel ich dachte du wärst noch auf Durmstrang? Wie geht es den deiner Schwester?" fragte Ron.

„Ron sei doch etwas leiser, oder willst du dass alle wissen dass ich eine Schwester hab! Aber wen du wissen willst wie es ihr geht dann frag sie doch selber! Kathryn komm bitte doch mal her. Die tun dir schon nichts!"

Kathryn kam hinter Snapes Rücken her und stellte sich zu der kleinen Gruppe und guckte schüchtern zu Boden.

„Ey die ist ja genau so schüchtern wie du in deinem Erstenjahr!...Aua, was soll das Ginny!" sagte er als Ginny ihm ihren Elenbogen in die Rippen stieß.

„Entschuldige bitte meinen Bruder, er ist manchmal, was sag ich da fast immer, ein unsensibler dummer Klotz! Ich bin Ginny Weasley und der da heist Ron!" sagte sie und steckte Kathryn die Hand hin. Die Kathryn kichert erwiderte.

„Hallo ich bin Hermine Granger eine Freundin von Harry!" auch die beiden schüttelten die Hände.

„Harry die sieht dir aber verdammt ähnlich wie wollt ihr das den vertuschen?" fragte Hermine.

„Darum sind wir jetzt auch auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead, also könnten wir das Kaffeekränzchen auf später verlegen!" sagte Snape.

Und so gingen sie weiter. Auf dem weg fragte Harry seine Schwester wie sie bis jetzt gelebt hat. So hörte er auf dem weg das es nicht leicht war. Sie wuchs in einem Weisenhaus in einem Dorf auf wo wenig Kinder waren. Immer wen sie grad eine neue Freundin fand wurden sie adoptiert und sie war wieder alleine. So ging es die nächsten Jahre weiter bis sie endlich auf die Schule kam. Sie war sehr erstaunt dass sie eine Zauberin war und glaubte es zuerst nicht. Dem entsprechend war die Freude groß als sie begriff das es wahr war. Dann begann die Schulzeit doch die war nicht so schön wie sie es dachte. Alle nannten sie nur Schlammblut und ärgerten sie, ein paar waren vielleicht nicht so hatten aber angst es zu zeigen. Krum war der einzige der zu ihr stand doch früher war er noch nicht so alt und riesig wie jetzt. Erst als er sich gegen die anderen wehren konnte haben sie aufgehört sie zu ärgern. Dan als Krum immer zwischen durch nicht da war fing es wieder an und seit letztem Jahr wo er weg war wurde es immer schlimmer kein Lehrer hat irgendetwas gemacht ihnen war's egal.

So endete sie ihre Geschichte Traurig und sie kamen in Hogsmead an.

„Eins kann ich dir versprechen Kathryn, du wirst das nicht noch mal Durchstehen müssen!" sagte Harry ehrlich und Kathryn sah ihn grinsend an.

„Danke! Was ist eigentlich mit der Einteilung gemeint die Dumbledore, ne? Erwähnt hat?" fragte sie.

Und während sie die Schulsachen kauften erklärten Harry und Snape ihr die vier Häuser.

„Ich frage mich in welches Haus ich komme? Was meint ihr?" fragte sie fröhlich und lächelte die beiden keck an. Beide schmunzelten deswegen.

„So wie es sich anhört bist du sehr Klug vielleicht Ravensclaw? Aber Hermine ist auch sehr Klug und ist in Gryffindor! Aber vielleicht kommst du auch nach Slytherin, ich musste mich auch zwischen dem und meinem Haus entscheiden, weil ein Vorfahre von uns eine Slytherin war." Sagte Harry.

„Wie bitte? Das ist wohl ein Scherz Potter! Du und ein Nachfahre Slytherins, das ich nicht lache!" kam es spöttisch von Snape.

„Wen sie mir nicht glauben!" sagte Harry, „Ist es ihr Pech! Wen sie mich mal besuchen kommen zeig ich es ihnen!"

„Ja aber was ist dann mit Voldemord? Sind sie mit ihm verwand?" fragte Snape leise.

„Nein! Bewahre zum Glück nicht es ist auch eine Frau die in die Familie eingeheiratet hat! Und ich habe nirgendwo seinen Namen gesehen. Aber bitte behaltet es für euch ich weis nicht ob das so gut ist es rumzuerzählen. Nur wir drei wissen es jetzt da meine Freunde es wohl letztens nicht gemerkt haben. Und das ist erst mal gut so aber du solltest schon wissen wer unsere Vorfahren sind." Sagte Harry.

„OK jetzt ist gut ihr beiden! Wollen wir nicht langsam weiter?" sagte Kathryn und sie machten sich auf den weg zu einem Friseur in der Seitenstraße.

Drinnen wurden sie freundlich empfangen und Kathryn kam sofort dran. Nach dem die beiden Männer über eine Halbe Stunden warten musste, kam sie endlich. Harry hätte sie fast nicht erkannt sie hatte jetzt Braun leicht gelockte Haare und Blaue Augen. Sie meinte Dazu nur das die Augenfarbe sehr auffallend war und Snape und Harry ihr recht gaben. Die Haar und Augenfarbe würde so lange bleiben bis sie, sie hier ändern lässt.

„So Kathy wir haben jetzt alles was wir brauchen! Willst du noch etwas?" fragte Harry.

„Ich habe doch kein Geld!" sagte sie leise und schüchtern.

„Ach Kathy darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen! Unsere Eltern haben uns genug vermacht!"

„Genau und das ist nicht alles was ihr habt wen ihr volljährig seit bekommt ihr den Rest! Und für was hat man einen Patenonkel!" meinte der Tränkemeister freundlich.

So gingen sie noch in verschiedene Geschäfte wo sie sich ein paar Bücher kaufte und sie ein Paar neue Klamotten bekam obwohl sie sich sehr dagegen sträubte und immer meinte es wäre zu teuer.

Als sie dann an einer Tierhandlung vorbei gingen klebte sie förmlich an dem Schaufenster. Sie quiekte fröhlich und meinte wie süß die Tiere doch wären. Harry und Snape mussten abermals schmunzeln, das Mädchen war einfach hinreisend. Die beiden zerrten sie hinein.

Sie lief wieder zu dem Gehege was am Schaufenster stand und nahm ein kleines grau schwarzes etwas, das aussah wie ein Wolf hinaus. Es war ein Husky wie der Besitzer sagte.

„Oh ist der nicht süß?" fragte sie glücklich.

„Willst du ihn haben, Kathryn?" fragte Snape.

„Ah nein ist schon gut! Ihr habt mir schon soviel gekauft!" sagte sie betrübt.

„Kathryn! Wie oft haben wir schon gesagt das du genug Geld hast! Und ich bin dein Patenonkel und du bist 16 ich habe dir noch nie ein Geschenk gekauft las mich ihn für dich Kaufen, Ok!" sagte Severus.

Er nahm den kleinen Hund wieder Raus kaufte ihm noch ein Halsband fressen, Napf und was noch dazu gehörte.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke …"

„Kathryn ich habe es verstanden! Und gern geschehen!" sagte Snape fröhlich er konnte nicht anders das Mädchen war einfach so das sie alle Glücklich machte.

„Hast du den schon einen Namen für ihn?" fragte Harry als sie auf den weg zurück waren.

„Was haltet ihr von Tyron?"

„Der ist schön!" antwortete Snape.

„Es ist soweit! Egal wo du hinkommst es ist egal! Viel Glück! Und jetzt muss ich rein! Wir sehen uns spätestens im Gemeinschaftsraum." Sagte Harry und verschwand.

„Komm schon Kathryn es ist nicht schlimm dir wird einfach ein Hut aufgesetzt!" versuchte Snape sie zu beruhigen.

Jetzt hallte Dumbledores stimme durch die Riesige Tür.

„Bevor wir mit dem Essen beginnen müssen wir noch eine Einteilung durchführen. Ms Evans kommen sie doch herein"

Als sie eintratt staunte sie nicht schlecht. Es war atemberaubend. Überall waren schwebende Kerzen und die Halle schimmerte wunderschön. Doch sie war zu aufgereckt das sie weiter die Halle bewundern konnte. als sie vorne stand begann Dumbledore wieder zu Sprechen.

„Kathryn Lilien Evans will von Durmstrang nach Hogwarts wechseln ich hoffe ihr benehmt euch und heist sie Willkommen!"

Ein Stuhl wurde gebracht worauf sie sich setzte und bekam ein Hut aufgesetzt der ihr über die Augen fiel. So das sie nicht bemerkte wie viele Jungs sie anschmachteten. Und Harry ihnen böse blicke zuwarf die sie aber nicht bemerkten da sie nach vorne schauten.

Oh wen haben wir den da? Die Schwester vom Jungen Potter! 

Woher wissen sie das und wer sind sie? fragte Kathryn neugierig.

ich bin der sprechende Hut und ich weis alles! Bist du den gewillt in das Haus zu gehen was ich dir vorsage oder bist du genauso stur wie dein Bruder? 

Was hat den Harry damit zutun? Aber na ja ich frag ihn später! Ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung! Sowie ich gehört habe entscheidest du immer richtig 

Wow endlich mal! Seit mehreren Jahrzehnten stellen sich die Potters Stur! Alle wollten unbedingt wo anders hin wenigstens nicht nach Slytherin obwohl sie die nachfahren der Slytherins sind! Aber jetzt ist es endlich soweit! Also kommst du nach 

„Slytherin!" rief der Hut laut.

Harry ablaudierte Laut was von einigen mit komischen Gesichts ausdrücken kommentiert wurde aber ihm war es egal.

Kathryn nahm den Hut ab und ging zu ihrem neuen Haus wo sie mit großen Ablaus in empfang genommen war. Sie wurde sofort in ein Gespräch verwikelt.

„Harry wie kann das sein das sie nach Slytherin kommt?" fragte Ron leise.

„ist doch egal Ron ich musste auch im ersten Jahr zwischen Slytherin und Griffindor wählen!"

„Was?"

„Klären wir das später!"

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen hatte Ron diese frage schon vergessen, sie setzten sich und redeten noch eine weile bis Kathryn zu ihnen kam. Sie hatte sich noch mit ihren neuen Mitschülern unterhalten.

„Und wie gefällt es dir Hier?" fragte Hermine.

„Es ist wunderschön hier! Aber ich habe hier erst wenig gesehen! Ich freue mich schon auf morgen, wie sind die Lehrer so bei euch?" kam es aufgeregt von ihr.

„Die meisten sind Ok. In Wahrsagen haben wir eine komische schrule die Harry schon seit der dritten Klasse sagt das Harry sterben wird!" Kathryn sah geschockt zu Harry als Ron den Satz zu Ende redete und er ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf.

„Aber das sagt sie jedem Jahrgang das irgendjemand stirbt, diesmal war ich es. Und wen es wirklich wahr wäre würde ich nicht hier sein oder durchsichtig, wie du siehst ist das nicht so! Ron hat nur übertrieben."

„Sorry jedenfalls, der Lehrer für Magische Geschöpfe ist Hagrid unser Freund zwar hat er ein komisches Gefühl für gefährliche und nicht gefährliche Tiere aber er ist ganz Ok! McGonagall ist die Lehrerin für Verwandlung, sie ist sehr streng aber fair und unsere Hauslehrerin. So einen Lehrer hat jedes Haus bei dir ist es Snape er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ist der fieseste Lehrer den es gibt! Er bevorzugt nur sein Haus, er ist gemein und hinterlistig. Seine Haare sehen so aus als ob er sie nie wä…!"

Harry hatte Ron endlich erreicht und jetzt hielt er ihm den Mund zu so dass er nicht mehr sprechen konnte und sah Kathryn entschuldigend an doch sie sah jetzt auf Tyron der ihr auf den Schoß gesprungen ist an. Als sie auf sah, sah sie in die Augen Harrys und lächelte leicht. Es tat ihm leid er war ihr Pate und Ron beleidigte ihn er wäre auch sehr betrübt danach. Sie hatte ihn heute das erste mal gesehen und er war so freundlich zu ihr, nicht das sie jetzt denkt er tut nur so.

„Ist schon gut Harry! Er kennt ihn eben anders als ich, ich habe schon gemerkt das wen jemand anderes dazu kam er immer kalt und distanziert war! Es ist egal ich kenne ihn so wie er zu mir war und das bleibt so!" jetzt lächelte sie wieder fröhlicher und spielte mit ihrem Hund.

Harrys freunde sahen ihn und sie abwechselnd an. Er seufzte und erklärte schnell „Prof. Snape und meine Mum waren früher gute Freunde und er ist ihr Pate!" jetzt kam die Erkenntnis und Ron entschuldigte sich noch ein paar Mal bis Ginny ,die ihre Freunde besuchen war, endlich dazwischen sprach und fragte ob der süße Hund ihr gehörte.

Sie redeten noch eine weile bis es sehr spät war und sie sich schlafen legten.


	17. Chapter 17

17. Kapitel

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen vom Training kam saß Malfoy auf seinem Bett.

„Auf dich habe ich gewartet! Ich wollt nur sagen dass wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit vielleicht nicht zu offensichtlich miteinander Freundschaftlich umgehen sollten! Es ist nicht so das ich deine Freundschaft nicht will nur es ist so das ich hier fast alle denken das ich irgendwann Todesser werde und die die das auch wollen werden nicht so begeistert davon sein! Und glaub mir den kannst du alles zutrauen!"

„Also nur Waffenstillstand und ein paar Beleidigungen vor den anderen! Aber wieso ich würde dir doch helfen wen was wäre!"

„Jep! Aber du bist nicht immer bei mir!"

„Von mir aus auch wen ich es nicht verstehe!" danach ging er ins Badezimmer.

Er machte sich fertig und traf sich mit seinen Freunden und seiner Schwester im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Guten Morgen!" sagte er.

„Guten Morgen Harry! Schläfst du immer so lange oder wieso brauchst du solange?" fragte Kathryn neugierig.

„Nein, das ist anders, Kathryn! Harry ist der erste der aufsteht ich weis nicht wann! Jedenfalls geht er jeden Morgen Trainieren!" kam es von Hermine die auf der Couch saß und ein Buch las.

„Achso, aber wieso Trainierst du?" fragte Kathryn wieder.

„Um mich in form zu halten! Und ich habe dir doch erzählt das Voldemord hinter mir her ist!" sagte Harry.

„Wieso eigentlich?"

„Genau weis ich es auch nicht aber ich denke es frustriert in immer noch das er mich als kleines Kind nicht töten konnte und auch weiterhin es nicht schaffte!" sagte Harry.

Seine Freunde sahen ihn komisch an aber er ignorierte es. Seine Schwester war erst ein Tag hier er wollte ihr noch nichts von der Prophezeiung sagen.

An der Halle angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich von Kathryn und gingen zu ihrem Tisch.

„Wer ist eigentlich unser neuer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste?" fragte Harry neugierig da er keinen neuen Lehrer am Lehrertisch sah.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht! Dumbledore hatte noch keinen gefunden!" nach dem Ginny diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte stand Dumbledore auf.

„Liebe Schüler und Schülerin, da ich bis jetzt noch keinen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste gefunden habe, werden Professor Snape und ich es abwechselnd übernehmen da wir sonst nicht genug Zeit haben! Ich werde weiter nach einem Suchen aber bestimmt nicht so schnell finden! Und nun guten Appetit!" damit setzte sich Dumbledore wieder.

Die Halle blieb stumm, außer Kathryn die laut applaudierte dann aber verstummte als keiner mit machte und beschämt zu Boden schaute, da keiner wusste ob er applaudieren oder Meckern sollte den wen jemand Snape mochte, was meistens Slytherins waren, hassten sie Dumbledore. Und um gekehrt genauso.

Nach einer weile Schweigens aßen die Schüler weiter.

„Was wollen wir heute machen? Morgen fängt die Schule ja wieder an und wir sollten heute noch genießen!" fragte Ginny fröhlich.

„Wie wäre es mit Schwimmen?" schlug Ron vor.

„Ja wieso nicht!" sagte Hermine.

Als Harry allein durch einen Flur ging, seine Freunde waren schon vorgegangen, stieß Malfoy zu ihm.

„Bis du dir auch sicher das keiner ihn der nähe ist!" kam es von Harry.

„Geb mir nur ein bisschen zeit! Und was habt ihr jetzt vor?"

„wir gehen Schwimmen! Und ich wollt noch fragen gehst du nun nach Durmstrang!"

„Gute Idee mit dem Schwimmen! Aber denkst du wirklich ich geh auf diese Schule! Du hast bestimmt gemerkt das ich kein Todesser werden will und wen das raus kommt wäre ich auf dieser schule sofort Tod!"

„Und was ist mit deinen Eltern?"

„Mein Vater wird mich nur noch mehr Verabscheuen als er es jetzt schon tut! Ich konnte es ihm nie recht machen immer war irgendetwas Falsch nur nach außen hin war ich der perfekte Sohn! Und meine Mutter ist schon länger nicht mehr da früher war sie immer so liebevoll gewesen wen mein Vater nicht da war aber schon längere zeit bevor sie verschwand war sie wie ausgewechselt!"

„Das ist schrecklich! Aber wieso vertraust du mir so schnell!"

„um ehrlich zu sein weis ich es nicht genau, erstens musste ich es mal loswerden und zweitens kenne ich dein Verhalten du würdest so etwas nicht weiter erzählen würdest du doch nicht oder?"

„Nein du kannst mir Vertrauen!"

Sie waren im Vierten Stock angekommen und trennten sich ohne zu bemerken das sie jemand die ganze zeit beobachtet hat.

So machten sich die vier Freunde mit gepackten sachen auf den weg nach draußen. Ginny und Ron waren im Wasser und ärgerten sich wie zwei kleine Kinder. Hermine las wie immer ein Buch und Harry lag auf dem Bauch auf seinem Handtuch und entspannte sich. Seine Haut war schon sehr angewärmt durch die Sonne aber das störte ihn nicht er döste nur so vor sich hin. Viele beäugten ihn.

Dabei bemerkte er die anschleichende Gefahr nicht. Hermine sah es zwar grinste auch aber sagte nichts.

„AHHHHHHHH!... Wer war das?" schrie Harry als ihn ein eiskalter strahl traf. Er drehte sich blitz schnell um sah wie sich Kathryn mit einer Wasserflasche die jetzt leer war vor lachen den Bauch hielt.

„Du!" sagte er gespielt böse, musste sich aber doch anstrengen nicht zu grinsen „Das gibt Rache!" mit diesen Worten packte er sie an den Beinen und warf sie über seine Schulter. So rannte er zum Steg die Blicke die ihnen zu geworfen wurden bewusst und warf sie einfach ins Wasser. Ihre Widerworte und Betteleien sie runter zu lassen gewissentlich überhörte.

Bevor sie auftauchte bekam er einen Stoß von hinten und landete neben ihr. Als er auftauchte hörte er sie lachen und das brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln. Jetzt drehte er sich zum Steg um zu sehen wer ihn da rein gestoßen hat. Es war Malfoy.

„Malfoy was sollte das?" fragte er in einem neutralen Ton.

„So behandeln man doch keine Dame!" sagte Draco hochnäsig und hielt Kathryn die Hand hin um sie raus zuholen. Harry verdrehte die Augen und versprach sich die Augen offen zu halten den dieses verhalten war schon eigenartig bei einem Malfoy auch wen sie jetzt „befreundet" waren seine Schwester blieb seine Schwester.

„Aha und du weist natürlich wie man eine Dame behandelt?" fragte er bissig.

„Ja natürlich!" kam es arrogant von ihm. Er wollte Kathryn gerade hochziehen aber das war nicht ihre Absicht sie zog an seiner Hand und er landete neben Harry.

Harry lachte als er wieder auftauchte seine Haare klebten an seinen Schädel als hätte er gar keine.

„Da hast du das was deine Freundlichkeit dir bringt!" lachte er weiter.

Das nächste was er spürte waren zwei zierliche Hände die ihn Döbten und als er wieder auftauchen konnte saß seine Schwester auf seinen Schulter.

„Ach so ist das bin ich jetzt dein Packesel oder was?" fragte Harry scherzhaft.

„Na ja nicht ganz aber so was ähnliches ich will was ausprobieren! Kannst du hier stehen?" fragte sie.

„Ja aber kann…" weiter konnte er nicht sprechen den Malfoy wandte sich erbost ab, da er ignoriert wurde, und spritzte eine menge Wasser in Harrys Gesicht.

„Malfoy was soll das!" fragte Harry.

„Evans, hat dir noch keiner gesagt das Slytherins mit Gryffindors nichts zutun haben wollen! Und sonst von den anderen, ausgegrenzt werden! Die anderen verstehen nicht mal wie du mit dem Schlammblut in einem Zimmer schlafen kannst!" sagte Malfoy hochnäsig. Das wunderte Malfoy benahm sich doch schon eigenartig aber vielleicht gehörte das dazu aber seine Freundin zu beleidigen war nicht angebracht.

„Schön Malfoy! Ich scheiß auf die Meinung der anderen ich habe meinen eigenen Kopf und kann selbst Endscheiden mit wem ich zutun haben will und mit wem nicht! Aber eins wollen wir mal Klar stellen nennst du noch einmal meine Freundin Schlammblut wirst du es bitter bereuen diesen Namen je gesagt zuhaben, verstanden?" fragte Kathryn kalt, und stieg von Harry runter.

Malfoy war baff so hat noch keiner zu ihm gesprochen „Ja, ähm… Entschuldigung!"

„Gut, jetzt machen wir eine Wasserschlacht Slytherin gegen Gryffindor!" sagte Kathryn wieder fröhlich und trat zu Draco.

Harry war auch mehr als Baff seine Schwester die so energisch sein kann und ein Malfoy der sich beschämt entschuldigt. Aber er wollte auch noch sein fett abgeben Hermine war seine Beste Freundin.

„Mal…" weiter kam er nicht Kathryn unterbrach ihn.

„Harry es reicht er hat alles von mir zu hören bekommen!" sagte sie streng.

„Aber…" wieder kam er nicht weiter.

„Harry!"

„Na gut aber das ist unfair ich bin alleine und ihr zu zweit!" schmollte er jetzt.

„Potter lässt sich von einer Slytherin fertig machen die erst einen Tag hier ist!" lachte jetzt Malfoy.

„Das sagt genau der richtige wer war den hier beschämt und entschuldigte sich bei ihr! Was du sonst ja nie machst!" sagte Harry mit einem grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„…" „Es reicht ihr beiden! Ginny kom doch endlich her damit wir anfangen können sonst hören die ja nie auf zu keifen! Sind die eigentlich immer so?" fragte Kathryn Ginny die wohl schon eine weile auf dem Steg saß.

„Ja seit dem ersten Jahr hier! Und immer das gleiche!" kam es von Ginny und sie schwamm zu Harry rüber.

„Aber ich mach hier bei nicht mit! Sind wir den Kinder!" sagte Draco und wollte gehen als Harry ihn von oben bis unten nass spritzte.

„Ja! Malfoy bist du etwa zu feige hast du angst das du gegen uns verlierst?" fragte Harry unschuldig.

„Das kriegst du wieder!" kam es von ihm und so begann eine hitzige Wasserschlacht die noch lange währte, viele gesellten sich zu ihnen so dass alle aus der 6 im Wasser waren, es war für alle schön den so eine ausgelassene Stimmung zwischen den Häusern wird es wohl nicht so schnell wieder ergeben, und dass nur wegen einer Schülerin die erst einen Tag hier ist.

Spät am Abend ging Harry gerade erschöpft ins Bett, als Malfoy aus dem Bad kam.

„Potter kann man den nicht einmal alleine sein!" fragte er kalt

Harry war baff damit hatte er nicht gerechnet „Draco was ist mit dir los heute Mittag hast du dich noch ganz anders Verhalten?"

„Was willst du von mir, Potter? Heute Mittag habe ich dich gar nicht gesehen ich weis nur das du mich hinterhältig angegriffen hast als ich mit dem Rücken zu dir stand wo du dich versteckt hast Narbengesicht!" kam es jetzt gehässig von ihm.

Harry wurde es zu bunt wen er wieder damit anfangen wollte konnte er es so haben.

„Malfoy halt die klappe und labber nicht so einen Müll!" Harry reichte es.

Der Morgen begann wie immer außer das sie jetzt unterricht hatten. Zu dem bedauern der Gryffindor und Slytherin 6. Klässler hatten sie jetzt Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene. Aber nur die die dieses Fach beleckt hatten, darum trennte sich Ron von seinen beiden Freunden und ging mit Neville zu Kräuterkunde für Fortgeschrittene.

„Ich hoffe ihr, die alle ein Ohnegleichen hattet, werden nicht hier in meinem Unterricht versagen wie jedes Jahr es viele tun! Also streng euch an den ich verschenke keine Noten! Und habe keine scheu euch rauszuschmeißen!" sagte Snape in gewöhnlichen ton, kalt.

Er machte es wie gewöhnlich und stellte Harry einpaar Fragen. Viele konnte Harry beantworten und er stellte freudig fest das viele darunter auch Snape verblüfft waren.

Sie sollten jetzt einen starken Heilungstrank brauen und das nach Dumbeldores Anweisung mit seinem Zimmer Nachbarn außer er war nicht hier dann durften sie sich einen neuen suchen, aber zu Harrys Unglück war Malfoy da.

„Potter hol die zutaten!" schnarrte ihm auch schon der Eisprinz entgegen.

Aber Harry machte es nichts aus er war sowieso auf den weg dahin und auf einen Streit hatte er jetzt sowieso kein Bock. Er verstand nur nicht was mit ihm loswar.

Der Trank verlief reibungslos. Malfoy musste einmal Harry aufhalten als er versehentlich nach dem Falschen glas gegriffen hatte und sonst der Trank misslungen wäre, aber es ist ja noch mal gut gegangen. So verlies Harry zufrieden den Raum.

„Na Potter bist du schon so in Gedanken bei deinem Köter das du alles um dich herum vergisst! Er war doch sowieso nichts wert! Wünscht du dir auch bei ihm zu sein, wen ja frag nur!" lachte Malfoy höhnisch.

So war die Ruhe auch vorbei, aber Harry reichte es die ständigen Beleidigungen über ihn waren noch Ok die über seine Freunde waren zwar scheiße aber er war immer so aber die über einen Toten den Harry liebt waren zufiel. Harry hatte ihm gesagt er sollte solche Witze sein lassen. Er wirbelte Herum und schlug knapp mit der Faust neben Malfoys Gesicht in der Wand ein so das Malfoy zusammenzuckte er spürte den Schmerz nicht, nur die Wut die in ihm kochte.

„Malfoy komm mir noch einmal mit solchen Sprüchen und dir wird es bitter leid tun, das schwöre ich dir! Oder würde es dir gefallen wen ich so über einen Toten sprechen würde den du liebst, aber warte mal, so was gibt es ja bei dir nicht!" zischte Harry bedrohlich so das die Herum stehenden ein schritt zurück traten.

„Harry! Draco! Sofort auseinander!" schrie Kathryn.

„Den gefallen tu ich dir gern! Ich hatte sowieso nichts mehr zusagen!" Harry schickte noch einen Tödlichenblick zu seinem Feind, drehte sich um und ging. Einen verängstigten Malfoy, eine verwirrte Kathryn und eine noch verwirrter Klasse hinter sich da keiner wusste wieso Harry so sauer wurde.

Beim essen hat sich der kleine zwischen fall schon rum gesprochen, die Halle war da geteilter Meinung manche fanden es toll das Malfoy endlich mal die Meinung gesagt wurde (meistens Gryffindors) die anderen wollten nur so weit wie es geht von ihm entfernt sein da sie angst hatten den Zorn von Harry auch zu spüren bekommen. Harry war es völlig egal.

Als nächstes hatten sie Verwandlung Professor McGonegell erzählte erst wie wichtig die UTZ waren und was sie alles im unterricht durchnehmen wollen. Auch hier wurden die Partner so zusammengesetzt wie bei Snape.

Harry stellte mit Zufriedenheit fest das Malfoy leicht zuckte als er neben ihn Trettete aber natürlich hatte er die Ich-lass-mich-nicht-einschüchtern-ich-bin-ein-Malfoy Maske auf.

„Was ist Malfoy? Hat die stimme versagt! Oder wieso bist du so ruhig?" fragte Harry als Malfoy nach einer weile immer noch nichts gesagt hatte.

„Potter, lass mich zufrieden ich will auch was lernen!" sagte Malfoy wieder kalt.

Harry wollte gerade was erwidern als Kathryn die vor ihnen saß sich umdrehte und zu beiden sagte. „Ihr könnt es ja nicht lassen euch zu zoffen. Wieso?" fragte sie leise und sah beide erwartungsvoll an.

„Ms Evans, 5 Punkte Abzug wegen reden ihm unterricht! Seihen sie jetzt bitte ruhig und erledigen die schriftlichen aufgaben, jetzt!" kam es von McGonagall.

„Entschuldigen sie!" sagte sie zu der alten Hexe drehte sich noch mal um und zischte den beiden noch zu das sie heute Abend noch darüber reden wollten.

Am Abend war Harry richtig genervt. Die Schüler die an ihm vorbei gingen verstummten zuerst und tuschelten hinter seinem Rücken oder wichen ihm aus. Dann noch seine Schwester die ihn immer dran erinnerte dass sie noch mit ihm reden wollte.

Er ging zum Raum der wünsche, und wünschte sich so einen Trainingsraum wie bei sich zu Hause. Er musste sich ab reagieren.

Nach einer Stunde Training an den Geräten ging er in das Glas Gehäuse und schaltete auf Stufe 5. Als er sein Schwert per Zauber geholt hatte fing er auch schon an. Es waren 6 Gegner, 2 hatten Schwerter 3 schossen mit Flüchen und einer hatte ein Bogen. Die mit den Schwertern entwaffnete er schnell mit seinem eigenen Schwert die darauf hin verschwanden. Die Zauberer konnte er auch sehr einfach beseitigen obwohl er dauernd in Deckung gehen musste und einmal auch von einem Relaschio Zauber getroffen wurde der im etwas von der Haut am rechten Oberarm verbrannte. Die Dummys beseitigte er mit einem Stupor und zwei ganz Körperklammern. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Bogenschütze, der war sehr flink und weichte Allen Zaubern aus die Harry mit seinem Zauberstab abschoss aus. Harry reichte es er stellte sich ruhig hin, konzentrierte sich kurz und schoss mit aus gestreckter hand ein paar Feuerbälle dem Dummy hinterher der dann auch verbrannte. Er hatte es gelernt in kurzer Zeit Feuerbälle Endstehen zulassen aber leider mehr auch nicht.

„Was ist das den? Ich will Trainieren! Kann dieses ding mir nicht einen Richtigen Gegner geben? Wie soll ich den so trainieren" sprach er in den Raum eher zu sich als zu irgendwem anderes. Doch als hätte die Maschine ihn verstanden entstand vor ihm ein Dummy mit Schwert und Zauberstab. Der ihn auch sofort mit einem Fluch angriff. Er sprang gerade noch zu seite.

„Impedimenta" rief er doch sein Gegner blockte mit einem Schild ab. Der wiederum lief auf Harry zu und griff mit dem Schwert an das Harry nur gerade so parieren konnte.

Ein weiterer Fluch von Harry doch der Dummy wich aus. Er kam immer näherer und schoss gelegentlich ein paar Flüche aus Harry doch er bekam es nicht mit da er nur am ausweichen und Blocken war. Harry wich meistens aus da er nie wusste was für Flüche auf ihn zukommen da der Dummy nicht sprach, manche erkannte er dann konnte er sie auch Blocken.

Der Dummy stand vor ihm er schoss ein Fluch auf Harry den er auswich dabei aber nicht bemerkte das der Dummy gleichzeitig mit dem Schwert schlug. Erst fast zu spät sprang der Gryff zurück und so streifte das Schwert nur seine Brust und hinterließ eine Blutige spur.

Harry schaute an sich herunter, es brannte aber er hatte schon schlimmeres gehabt. Also riss er sich das Hemd vom Körper und man konnte sehen wie einzelne Blutstropfen seine Muskeln nachzeichneten. In dem Moment wurde er von einem Expelliarmus getroffen, und sein Zauberstab lag hinten in der Ecke.

Sein Gegner schoss wieder was auf ihn, aber er rollte sich auf seiner Schulter ab. Lief auf das lila ding zu holte mit dem Schwert aus, doch er parierte. Zwischenzeitlich ist es Harry gelungen ebenfalls ein Expelliarmus auf ihn zu schießen so das jetzt beide keine Zauberstäbe hatten, Harry aber immer noch den Vorteil das er ohne dieses ding zaubern konnte. Aber er wollte das Duell nur mit Schwertern weiterführen. Er holte ein weiteres mal aus doch der Dummy rollte sich ab und griff seinerseits blitzschnell an. So ging es eine weile weiter Harry griff an Parierte blockte ab stieß zu doch ohne erfolg, aber sein Gegner hatte nicht gerade mehr erfolg.

Er wusste nicht genau wie lange sie jetzt hier schon kämpften aber es war lange. Den Dummy hätte er jetzt leicht mit einem Zauber besiegen können da er keinen Zauberstab mehr hatte, aber er wollte seine Schwert Fähigkeiten verbessern die wie er jetzt sieht nicht so berauschend waren.

In diesem Moment war er zu sehr in Gedanken und so konnte der Dummy im das Schwert aus der hand schlagen. Er holte wieder aus um den jungen zu treffen. Doch Harry lächelte nur wollte gerade sein schwert mit einem Accio holen. Als er seinen Namen hörte und Kathryn neben ihm erschien mit dem Zauberstab auf den Dummy gerichtet.

Der sich zur ihr umdrehte und das schwert auf sie runter brausen lies. Sie war geschockt und reagierte nicht, sie wusste nicht dass der Dummy auf die Störung so handelte. Harry streckte schnell seine rechte hand aus, sagte „Impendimenta", ein strahl entfloh seiner Hand und der Dummy kippte um.

Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um „Was sollte das?" fragte er ganz ruhig.

„Ich wollte dir helfen!" kam es kleinlaut von ihr.

„Ich hätte mir auch selbst geholfen!" gab er sauer zurück und schritt aus den Gläsernen Raum. Doch da wo vorher die Trainings geräte standen, war eine Couch und zwei Sessel, mit einem Tisch in der mitte. Auf der Couch saßen Ron und Hermine, irgendwie steif. In dem einen Sessel saß zu seiner Verwunderung Malfoy.


End file.
